Star Wars: Kycina: Daughter of Dathomir
by Tenkai Nankobo 101
Summary: Explore, for the first time, the origins of Darth Maul's powerful mother Kycina. See her as the most powerful of Talzin's Nightsisters and witness how love for a race she was taught to hate has devastating consequences including the birth of a child she never expected but would love dearly.
1. Title and Prologue

Star Wars: Kycina

Daughter of Dathomir

By

Christopher Cleveland

Prologue

Resistance from the wretched Nightbrothers clan was strong, their fight for freedom doubtlessly succeeding in attracting the attention of Mother Talzin of the Nightsisters. A few days before, a Nightsister taskforce was selected by Talzin with the task of wiping out the rebels who would inspire others to resist the Nightsisters and throw off the yoke of being warriors and sex-slaves for the witches. For three days, the selected taskforce under the command of Nightsister Karis had been attempting to strike down the rebels and set an example for the otherwise-docile bulk of the powerful group of warriors. In all, there were two dozen Nightsisters at the start of the battle fighting against nearly two hundred rebellious Nightbrothers.

However, after two days, more than half the taskforce was wiped out despite heavier casualties on the part of the Nightbrothers who merely threw their bulk and their muscles against them. Naa'leth, one of the other commanders of the taskforce had been sent to see if reinforcements could be obtained the previous night but returned with no luck. "We're on our own unless Talzin can expend one of the more powerful sisters to help us defeat them. The chances of that happening are slim," she told Karis.

"There is only one of those types who would be willing to join the fight and is probably begging Talzin to let her do so as we speak," Karis replied. Naa'leth paused to think for a moment then her mouth dropped in surprise. "Oh no, not her!" she shouted. "Only she, the second-in-command to Mother Talzin and a median between her and us, can help us now," Karis said with a grave nod.

"But she'll go too far and finish the fight for us when all we need is her help to get back on foot with doing that for ourselves!" Naa'leth cried. "Better that than letting the Nightbrothers wipe us all out and give hope to the others who are still not sure if they should join this insurgence against their superiors," Karis admitted. "But she'll gloat later and tell Talzin about how badly we failed which wouldn't be so bad if she exaggerated and she never does!" Naa'leth said, imploring Karis to not let it come down to the one Nightsister feared by all except Talzin and Old Daka.

Then suddenly, in the distant plain behind them, Karis could swear she saw a shape running for them. It was soon followed by green projectiles that shot into the skies and flew over the Nightsisters quicker than they could follow. The barely fifty remaining Nightbrothers saw these projectiles too late to stop them as they landed on the ground and produced powerful explosions that killed at least thirty of them almost immediately. When Karis turned around, the figure she had seen earlier had covered enough distance to now be recognizable to her slow eyes.

"Naa'leth, I think your worst fear has just come to pass and she doesn't look happy," Karis said. "Oh no, she's not here is she?" Naa'leth begged, fright visible in her voice. Karis squinted a little harder but saw the uniform of Talzin's second on the approaching figure and nodded in confirmation. "That explains the projectiles and explains what's going to be happening in the next few seconds," Naa'leth said, exasperated defeat thick in her voice. Both of them cleared a path for the arriving Nightsister and waited for her to pass by. This would not have been so bad if it were someone else besides the infamous Nightsister warrior of Dathomir known as Kycina.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kycina ran past the two younger witches leading the taskforce and over the barrier they had set up for their protection. After that, she created guns out of magic and blasted four of the Nightbrothers while skewering two with swords she had made out of magic at that same time. She kept up her impulsive, reckless attack, slicing several Nightbrothers in half or in two, until there were only three left. The end of the resistance was in sight when she killed one of them by diagonally bisecting him while she simultaneously destroyed the second one by decapitation.

While she was busy with those two, the last one called for reinforcements while firing a stolen energy bow at her. She dodged the arrow that would have killed anyone else there by jumping, diving over it, and rolling until she was back on her feet again. Using more magic, she created knuckle blades that dug into the skin of the leader, wounding him severely. From there, she simply knocked him down, ripped his heart out, and used another blaster created out of her magic to shoot down a resistance leader she saw standing in one of the hills above.

The rocks beneath him gave way thank to the blast and he wound up falling not to the same level of ground as she was on but beneath it. It was then she realized he had been standing over a cliff and she had sent him spiraling to his death below the deep, dark abyss. The only resistance member left alive after that was a Nightbrother known as Viscus who had once been entrusted to keep the peace but now was helpless to watch as the resistance made their protest and were wiped out. "Brother Viscus, you better remember to keep your he-bitches under control or I'll be back here again!" Kycina hissed when he came to beg forgiveness.

"Oh not to worry, I'll try and see if I can get the reinforcements back under wraps otherwise I will allow them to be punished by the other Nightsisters," Viscus said, doing anything to make sure he lived another day. "Now go and do what you can to prevent the rest of this resistance from joining their kin in slaughter. Whether you fail or succeed, I want you to return to your village and make sure the Nightbrothers remain controlled. Am I understood?" Kycina demanded.

"Yes sister, you are understood and I shall double all my efforts to fulfill your demands!" he told her. "I hope so Viscus for your sake, Talzin is not as forgiving as I am. Nor is she as slow to have someone take control of the village away from you if this happens again as I am," Kycina said before walking back to the Nightsister taskforce and past them. Viscus rushed off to try and intercept the reinforcements but in his fear of them, he didn't realize that he went the wrong way and the warriors came without him knowing from the opposite end to their dooms.

By then, Kycina was already headed off back to the coven and the domain of the mighty Mother Talzin. The taskforce finished off these reinforcements who were only meant to be added in desperation as they were not the most skilled warriors in the Nightbrothers clan. When Karis and Naa'leth decided to clean up the bodies by throwing them over the cliffs, they soon became frustrated at the mess Kycina left in her wake. "Must we always clean after her destructive fits of uncontrolled rage?" Naa'leth asked.

"Hopefully not much longer, I heard she hasn't even kissed a guy yet. Hopefully she'll get pregnant soon and give us time to obtain glory of our own," Karis told her. "If Mother Talzin heard us saying this stuff right now, she would be so pissed," Naa'leth said. "I agree, let's get back to cleaning up bodies before we're caught for gossiping on another sister," Karis agreed with a violent nod.

** "Hey Kycina, I heard you** crushed another resistance by yourself today!" shouted a Nightbrother to Kycina. "Yes Mathayus, another resistance has been subdued. It's a wonder your village has the manpower to keep making these rebellions possible," Kycina replied. "Trust me, you'd be surprised where we get it from and how," the Zabrak called Mathayus told her.

"Thanks for the offer redhead but I'd rather not know how you do it," Kycina said. "Hey, it's 'Red-_Skin_' not just the head!" Mathayus joked. "Mr. 'Red-_And_-Black Skin, how's that?" Kycina asked. "Nah the tattoos don't count, sorry," he answered. True to what she was implying, Mathayus' skin had a rare red pigment on it (normally yellow or orange were the pigments of his kind) with ink-black markings on it similar to those Kycina had once seen in a dream.

"When are you gonna start getting horny so I know to have my dinky ready when you arrive?" he asked. "Mathayus, how dare you!" she shouted. "What? You and I two virgins who have become close friends and that's more than most Nightsisters and Nightbrothers are willing to treat each other," he said, seeing the whole thing as a joke.

"You know I'd have to kill you after producing your offspring, right?" she inquired. "Yeah but it would be so worth it," he replied. "How do you know, have you ever died before?" she asked him. "In some ways I did when you and I first met back when you had first come to oversee a Selection for a lowly Nightsister, remember?" he answered.

Truth was that Kycina knew exactly what he was talking about. A Nightsister was having trouble finding a mate worthy of her and Kycina oversaw the choosing of males who would go into the Selection and prove worthy of mating with her. Three days later, she had emerged with a mate who then impregnated her with a daughter. As per custom, this Nightsister saw to his execution only to lose the daughter to pirates who threatened to destroy the clan.

"Why give one of our children away when I could very easily have wiped them out with my magic power?" Kycina had asked then. "Because this child will fit into the design of my plans better if stationed away from Dathomir at least temporarily," Talzin had answered her. "What could you possibly need a child on the outside of Dathomir for? You said yourself that they were all scum," Kycina had inquired.

Talzin had concluded the conversation by stating that she would see in time assuming she also fit within Talzin's plans. Now, Kycina was headed back to the domain of the coven with yet another victory under her belt and while there was the feast to be hosted when Naa'leth and Karis returned, Talzin had another surprise. For years, Kycina had acted as an emergency means for other Nightsisters to end their fights with either neighboring tribes or rebellious Nightbrothers such as this last resistance had been. As a result of proving her bravery numerous times even going as far as to kill a Jedi Master and her Padawan learner while outside of Dathomir, Talzin had a promotion in mind.

"As a result of her endeavors and the proof that she has given us to believe she is indeed the bravest of my clan," Talzin began shortly after Naa'leth and Karis returned from dispatching the reinforcements. "I am making Kycina a Mother's Hand, a rank I have never before bestowed upon a sister of our clan. She will be the official executioner of my will here and elsewhere in the galaxy, using this golden staff I give her as proof of her office," Talzin said as she conjured a golden staff that had a green emerald at the top. It sat perched on top of an arc in the staff where blades poked out of what was otherwise a harmless looking shaft.

Talzin even added that Kycina could use this staff both as an extension of her magic powers and as a spear in physical combat against an enemy. "Now you will be anointed with the robes of the position, behold the Mother's Hand in all her glory!" Talzin shouted. As she said that, the grey and white on Kycina's robes began to transform into a sleek, agile suit of orange and red. Kycina absorbed every detail of her new attire and her new weapon, admiring the quality of both the clothing and the staff with a single smile.

"Thank you Mother, I will not fail to honor this position as I have honored you before," Kycina told her while bowing. "You have no need to bow before me child for you are now equal to Old Daka. While she is my left hand, you are my right one. You carry out my will while her magic helps me ensure the survival of the clan in your absence," Talzin replied with much enthusiasm.

It was after that formality that Talzin declared that the clan would feast and celebrate Kycina's rise in rank. However, Naa'leth and Karis secretly remained jealous of Kycina's success as they had always been even before she had obtained this rank. Their jealousy was further fueled when they learned that one of the responsibilities of a Mother's Hand was leading the rest of the Nightsisters into battle should there ever be one that took place near the coven's home. "With your permission Mother, I would like to personally investigate the reasons behind the resistance that was most recently quashed," Kycina said shortly after festivities began.

"And why would you want to investigate what you have already destroyed?" Talzin asked her. "Usually rebellions from the Nightbrothers have made their reason obvious for us but this time, they did not even have a reason for inciting rebellion that we knew of. I have to find out if there was any reason at all or if this was just another test of our strength and hopefully steady weakening of our clan," Kycina explained. "Very well, take as much time as you need to investigate this most recent resistance and carry out my will to anyone still supporting it," Talzin said, realizing the wisdom in Kycina's reasons for her curiosity.

Karis and Naa'leth watched while eating and drinking in honor of a Nightsister who was not even their senior and had somehow proven to be the most powerful of everyone in the coven except Old Daka and Talzin. "Perhaps you and I can conspire together to somehow eliminate Kycina from the picture. After all, who said that conspiracy against a powerful Nightsister was off limits?" Karis said. "Mother Talzin, that's who said it," Naa'leth replied.

"Well perhaps we can get her hooked up with a male admirer and let the rest take care of itself," Karis said. Naa'leth nodded in agreement with Karis and decided that was probably for the best. Besides, they had all the time they would need to begin plotting Kycina's downfall from Talzin's favor and their own ascension. After years of cleaning up after her, she would now clean up after them if their plot succeeded.

"Is there something wrong, you two?" Talzin asked. At first, neither sister said anything but Naa'leth broke down and blurted everything out. "Mother, why is it that Kycina always gets to take all the glory while we merely scrape up after her?" she asked. "Because you two make it necessary for Kycina to take all of the glory in your weakness," Talzin answered.

"I don't understand, Mother. How were we weak when we had already come close to wiping them out when she arrived?" Karis asked. "You were by no means close from what Kycina told me. In fact, she told me that the Nightbrother scum was closer to wiping you out," Talzin answered.

"Mother, Kycina only says that so she can make her victory look even more glamorous than it really is!" Naa'leth begged. "Is that so? Then I suppose ten Nightsisters against fifty Nightbrothers who were about to kill you all was a sign of your victory," Talzin shouted at her. She ended the conversation by warning them that if they tried to undo Kycina in any way, they would answer to her unless Kycina actually did something they knew was against the rules of the coven.

Having had a perfect reputation all her life, Talzin doubted that Kycina would be violating any sacred rules anytime in the near future. "Long have you two been jealous of Kycina, why not join her if you're so eager for a share of her glory? Better yet, submit to become her pupils and learn how she does it," Talzin told them before continuing to talk to other Nightsisters during the feast. What neither Naa'leth nor Karis knew was that Talzin was already spinning the wheels for a test of their worthiness to the coven when compared to Kycina.

**Talzin watched as Karis** and Naa'leth spoke quietly to themselves, possibly about what she had suggested they do. "Is something wrong, Mother?" Kycina asked. Though initially startled by the intrusion, Talzin soon welcomed it and calmed down. "Be wary of Naa'leth and Karis, they have always been jealous of you since you started your rise to the power you have at your command now," Talzin answered.

"I don't fear them Mother, I only fear for the safety of the clan. They may seek to undo me so they may have glory to call their own but I doubt they realize it could tear the clan apart," Kycina replied. Talzin nodded in agreement, impressed with the wisdom that this young Nightsister presented. Kycina may yet be the heiress she had been seeking to the mantle of Mother, after all and it made her smile to know she had finally found a worthy heiress in her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day, Kycina set out to uncover the reason as to why a resistance had been created this time. Talzin knew it would be a benefit to the coven if the reason for resistance, this time, was uncovered by the executioner of her will. Naa'leth and Karis kept gossiping from the sidelines whenever they were not following Talzin's orders and helping her create potions and chant spells that would enhance the power of the coven. Meanwhile, Kycina decided to walk to the village instead of using the speeder she had often used due to the feeling that she would need to pass the time and think about how she would go about investigating the rise of this resistance from the Nightbrothers.

Though Talzin had explicitly warned her sisters of the dangers of traveling in the forest alone without a fast means of transportation, Kycina felt she needed the entertainment such danger usually gave her just this once. It wasn't like she was on a rush to destroy yet another resistance seeing as it took weeks, possibly all the way up to years, before the Nightbrothers recuperated enough to have the irons for another attempt like that one. And fortunately for Kycina, it wasn't long before one of the native creatures of Dathomir came crashing through the forest, startling her but not for long. It was a rancor and she knew precisely how to deal with these things: just a simple blast of magic to the head and they'd know better than to mess with you again.

She aimed to do it with her new staff, to test out its power when suddenly, it bent backwards and dropped dead. It was as if the sight of her had crushed its heart of the forest had come alive and suffocated it. However, she knew better than this and soon discovered that it was a Nightbrother who had done it. That part would not have surprised her nearly as much if it weren't for the fact that Mathayus was the Nightbrother who had done it.

"Hey thanks for the help Kycina, I've been hunting that rancor for weeks," he said. "What are you talking about?" she asked him. "Since you crushed the last resistance, Brother Viscus has ordered all remaining Nightbrothers to conduct a hunt by themselves as proof of their sincere loyalty to the Nightsisters. Since I had already been hunting this one-eyed bastard for at least a week, I figured that bringing his body back to Dathomir would prove me the most loyal of all the Nightbrothers," he explained.

"Brother Viscus wouldn't have you do this sort of thing if there wasn't another reason besides loyalty to us that you do this," she said, nailing him to the wall immediately. "You're right, there is another reason: Viscus also wanted us to use this test to prove what the greatest quality of each warrior was. I feel like patience, or at least a high amount of willpower, is mine and since he knew how long I've been hunting this thing I'll prove that quality to him when I bring its body back for a grand feast," he admitted, guiltlessly. Kycina thought about this for a moment and she knew he was right about willpower being his greatest quality even if he wasn't the finest fighter in that heathen clan.

"Sometimes, I don't know whether to call you the smartest Nightbrother I've ever met or the craziest Nightbrother I've had the guilty pleasure of knowing," she said after a moment. "I'll go with the guilty pleasure one, makes a growing romance more interesting," he replied with his signature wink. "You and I are only friends and we always will be just that, don't push your luck beyond that," she ordered.

"Yeah, yeah sure. You wouldn't mind being a friend right now and helping me carry the carcass back to the village with some of that magic of yours, would you?" he snapped. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Kycina used her magic to create a wheeled vehicle to transport the carcass and straps for Mathayus to pull it to his village. "Wait, seriously?" he asked.

"What now Mathayus and make it quick," she answered, aggravated. "You seriously expect me to haul this damn thing by myself?" he pressed. "Okay fine, I'll give you extra-bulging muscles, how does that work?" Kycina said. She gave him muscles that literally grew until they almost squeezed his face in and for once, it actually made Kycina laugh.

"Uh Kycina, I meant I was wanting you to help me pull it," he said in a voice that definitely sounded like he was being squished by the muscles. Kycina undid the magic after laughing so hard she collapsed to the ground and nearly suffocated from the heaviness of it. Mathayus had a short but violent coughing spell after being restored to his original size then he begged her never to do that again. "I swear my nuts disappeared between the muscles of the legs," he added, about to cry.

"I don't know Mathayus, that was pretty damn funny," she warned him. "Hey, I thought I was the one cracking the jokes while you were Ms. Stiff-neck," he replied desperately. "Consider this a twist in the story of Mathayus the Nightbrother's near-worthless life on the house. Courtesy of Kycina, the right hand sorceress and warrior of Mother Talzin and other fellow Nightsisters," she said.

"So she gave you another promotion for crushing that last resistance, did she not?" Mathayus asked at last. "And what if I said she did? Would you be open for some interrogation?" Kycina inquired in reply. "Oh baby, you can interrogate me anytime, all night long," he joked.

"Well if that's so, perhaps you can tell me what you know of the resistance's reasons for rebelling while we carry this carcass to your village before it starts to stink and attract scavengers," she replied in a tone that told him to cut the crap. "Well like any other conformist Nightbrother, I am in the dark as to why it rose up this time but Brother Viscus can tell you. After all, he was one of the leaders of this revolt against your esteemed coven," he explained. "Is there a catch?" she asked.

"Well he has proclaimed a fast until we all return from taking our loyalty tests. He'll take scraps from our luncheons but besides that, he refuses to eat. He even said it was _his _test of loyalty and his means of repenting to you and Talzin," he answered. "I will admit he has good intentions but I hope he has the strength to speak to the executioner of Mother Talzin's will or else he might end up on the wrong end of my magic just like his friends," she vowed.

"Um, Kycina that is excellent enthusiasm but I think you might want to save it for when you contact Brother Viscus. If he'll even let you into his house," he warned her. "Oh he will," she replied as they began dragging the carcass together. They didn't speak again for a long time after that and it was probably for the better that they didn't with Brother Viscus on Kycina's mind and the usual stuff on Mathayus'.

**Talzin watched from her** crystal orb as Kycina journeyed with the Nightbrother she had befriended. She knew of the nature of their relationship and had known since they met three years ago. After all, it was in Talzin's plan that they be together according to her genetic chart that went all the way back to the beginnings of the coven itself. For millennia, she had overseen the births and deaths of Nightsisters and Nightbrothers alike, keeping some sheltered until they were ready to be part of the plan and seeing to their proper disposal when they were no longer of use to her.

However, she had always been the most hesitant about bringing Kycina into the plan. She knew it was inevitable now that Kycina was her right hand executioner but she had known Kycina for as long as the girl had been alive. And for as long as she had been of age to do so, Kycina had been the finest and bravest fighter Talzin had ever seen. Whether that bravery was a result of youthful impulsiveness or simply something that covered her inner darkness was something Talzin had yet to decipher.

Working with the youth had always been such a mystery to her and Kycina was perhaps the biggest mystery of them all. Looking back on her plan, she found nothing that directly linked Kycina to the ultimate goal although she knew she was a big part of it. Unless perhaps Kycina was what she was thinking she was. _It couldn't be though, could it? _Talzin asked herself silently.

Years ago, Talzin had produced a daughter as part of her own plan for Dathomir and the rest of the galaxy. However, she and the daughter were separated shortly after childbirth as was Dathomiri custom. All newborn daughters would be taken to the Valley of The Ancestors for training while any newborn sons were simply dropped off at the village Brother Viscus now ruled. If Talzin's daughter did indeed survive the horrors of the Valley, the most likely candidate would be Kycina.

Old Daka was the first one to mention Kycina and that was because she was the equivalent of a communications transmitter to the supervisors of the Valley and Talzin herself. When she and Kycina had met for the first time, she sensed power that could rival her own though she had to assume her daughter had died in the Valley or gone off elsewhere in the galaxy as was required for all Nightsisters. However, unless Kycina was just naturally more powerful than the rest of her kind and that happened, Talzin could be looking at her own daughter. Though an answer early on would have helped, Talzin decided to postpone seeing Old Daka and finding out the truth until Kycina returned from her current mission; since the Valley of The Ancestors were horrific, perhaps Kycina had just overloaded on how tough she should be and as a result was more powerful and more impulsive than the other Sisters.

**"So what kinds of** thing live in this legendary Valley of The Ancestors?" Mathayus asked. "Let's just say this rancor would be a piece of steak in comparison to some of the monsters down there," Kycina answered. "I suspect monsters are not the only thing out there otherwise they wouldn't send you and other Nightsisters there for training," he pushed, his curiosity equivalent to a young child. "You're right, there is more: as the name suggests, you confront your ancestors and they test your worst fears and anxieties to see if you are worthy of learning the ways of the Nightsisters," she continued.

"Once you have been deemed worthy to join the ranks, they give you their blessings and you return to the village stationed there. You literally reek of your ancestors' aura and when the Council there senses that, they decide you are worthy to join Mother Talzin at her coven or that you'd best be sent off to another one. The less worthy ones often suffer that fate because Talzin has always demanded the crème de la crème and all the other covens are less stiff on their demands," she added. "Damn and all we men do is fight, eat, use the restroom, mate with a Nightsister who selects us, then we die," Mathayus stated, surprised at the vast difference between himself and his friend.

"Yes and to be the crème de la crème is the highest honor possible. Since I was a loner as a child, I spent extra time training when the other sisters were in their social groups, eating, playing, laughing, and gossiping like normal girls do. When they were just barely keeping up with demand and rising to suitable ranks, I had already met the requirements at least three times over. I had been deemed the bravest and most powerful of all the Nightsisters before I was even out of my teens and that was almost seven years ago," Kycina explained.

"How old were you when they chose you to join Mother Talzin's coven?" he inquired eagerly. "I was only nineteen years old when I was chosen and I had started training when I was three," she answered rapidly. "Sixteen years of training have paid off indeed considering where you are in life," he said, sincere in his compliments. "Thank you Mathayus, as always, your words are kind and prove you're not all fun and games," she said.

"I may not be the most skilled fighter in the village but I bet you I'm one of the smartest they have. When Brother Viscus first started barking his orders, I was more than prepared to meet his demand," he said. "Speaking of Brother Viscus, your village is in sight. Do you want to carry it in alone and I can come in behind you?" she asked.

He thought about that for a moment then he nodded, knowing that the other Nightbrothers wouldn't believe he had made the kill if she were next to him. "Hey guys, I'm home and I'm not alone!" he shouted after Kycina got behind him. Kycina watched as the other Nightbrothers came out of their huts and gawked at the size of the carcass being brought into their village. It was enough food to last them months if kept well and they were all eager to dine in as quickly as possible.

But none were more eager to take a bite at Mathayus' kill then Brother Viscus himself. Having fasted for at least three weeks, the man was coming out and running with all of his strength to start scraping off the biggest portion possible. Mathayus actually wound up carrying half of it back to Viscus' home where he would savagely consume it while remaining hidden from the other brothers. Quickly, the others followed their leader's example and Mathayus came in last seeing that a fourth of the carcass was already gone. Smiling, he knew he had done something right since fights over food were common and for now they would cease. He only worried how Brother Viscus would react to Kycina's arrival and if he would give her the information she sought or not; he didn't like the image of her conducting torture.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Eat up Brother Viscus, there's a lot you have to tell me and I don't want you passing out while you tell your story!" Kycina ordered shortly after delivering five kilograms of meat to his doorstep. "Oh Sister Kycina, I didn't hear you coming in," said Viscus as he was munching on a piece he had brought in for himself. "Of course not, you were on the fast too damn long to hear anything else while you're eating," she replied.

"I understand that my lack of vigilance is normally punished but surely you wouldn't do that after what I did for the sisters," he begged innocently. "If you can provide me with the information I'm seeking about the resistance of which you were recently a part of, I will overlook your moment of weakness," she assured him sincerely. "Depends, what kind of information are you looking for?" he asked her. "Why did the leaders of the revolution start this revolt against us in the first place?" she inquired, wasting no time in her interrogation.

Brother Viscus thought about it while he chewed on a mouthful then swallowed hard so he could answer her sooner. "Well dear, let's say I wasn't exactly a part of the supreme command of the resistance despite being a general. I didn't attend every conference the council leading us had," he began. Kycina immediately got fed up with his blabber and made sure he understood that by using the Force to slowly strangle his windpipe.

"Do not stall scum or I'll fucking crush your throat before you have another breath of air or that good meat," she hissed at him. She let him go then and allowed him a few seconds to catch his breath before continuing to speak to her. "All right, I'll tell you what I do know although I must confess that I don't know the reason why," he said. Interested, Kycina took a seat and waited for him to begin his story about the resistance he had helped to create.

"I overheard the council in one of their meetings and they said a client from outside your coven was paying them well. Now trust me, I don't know if they meant money because they didn't have use for that and wouldn't know how to use it even if they did. I guess they meant the client would pay them well in food and weapons to fight against Mother Talzin," he explained. "Did you catch enough to know whether or not this client is from a force outside of our world?" she asked.

"No but I think it's very highly unlikely since outsiders seldom ever come into our world anyway. Rumor has it that they're so scared of the Nightsisters that they send these warriors called Jedi who wield beautifully colored glowing blades and a power they call 'the Force'," he told her. "The Force is the very same power we Nightsisters use although for different purposes and we have met with these Jedi before, I've killed two of them myself," she replied. Viscus looked up at her in shock and she confirmed with a nod what she had just said to him.

"By the way, those glowing blades you're talking about are called 'lightsabers'. They can cut through probably any material we have on this planet that isn't blessed with our magic, including your sharpest weapons," she added. He paused for a moment in awe of what she had just said then she asked him if there was any more information he could give her. "Well, if anyone would know who would encourage the resistance again it is Old Daka back at your coven; if she doesn't know I'm not sure anyone does," he told her, concluding his part in her investigation.

"If she reveals that you have been lying to me, I will come back and put your head on a pike. Deceit or not, you will be notified of what Old Daka has to be said and I may even call on some of your fellow Nightbrothers to help me. And you _will _cooperate if you hope to keep your head on your shoulders, am I understood Viscus?" she asked. He nodded that she had been understood and she left him to continue his disgusting gorge of the meat he had taken from Mathayus' well-earned kill.

Outside, Mathayus was there to greet her and he immediately asked if she had inflicted any torture on Brother Viscus. "Only enough to make sure he understood I didn't tolerate him beating around the bush like he was doing once," she answered. "So what, did you use some of your Force power on him?" he inquired. "Why are you so concerned about whether or not I tortured a guy you despise?" she asked him.

"Because I know you well enough to know it's not a part of your overall character," he answered. Touched by that comment, she briefly kept silent then thanked him for saying that about her. "I may joke but you know when I'm serious and you know I'm being serious now," he replied. She nodded in agreement and even patted his shoulder with a smile on her face.

"What would I do without a friend like you?" she asked. "I don't know, let Mother Talzin boss you around on who you bang and who you don't?" he retorted with a wink. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal: if you can keep your pants on until I come back, I will _consider _a relationship beyond friends of that sort. Until then, not a chance, big boy," she replied.

"You can count on me winning _that _wager. I've been begging to get into yours for at least a year, I think I can wait a little longer for you to start considering it," he assured her confidently. She smiled, lightly tapped his cheek, and said goodbye after giving him a reminder to be a good boy and blowing him a kiss. "Right back at you, sweetheart," he said.

She then turned around and headed back for the coven to see Old Daka with Talzin's permission. It was during the walk back that she began to think about the nature of her relationship with Mathayus. The obvious thing was that it wasn't like what was considered "normal relations" between the two Dathomiri clans. But perhaps something more profound, like the end of the fighting between the clans, could be inspired by the relationship Kycina and Mathayus had under the right circumstances.

**Talzin heard about Kycina's visit** to the Nightbrothers and knew she had probably succeeded in tracking down some clues if not the very entirety of the case itself. If anyone was worthier than Kycina of finding out why the Nightbrothers rebelled this time, Talzin hadn't met them. And that was just excluding herself from the equation but now she realized she couldn't. Nor could she deny any longer that she may indeed be the mother of Kycina despite her hopes that it wasn't true.

"Naa'leth, Karis, either of you two want an assignment?" she asked after a while of thinking. "What can you we do for thee, Mother?" Karis asked. "Go to my chambers, there you will find a chart with names written on it in our tongue. I want you to bring it to the secret cave so I may study it with Old Daka," Talzin answered.

Bowing, Naa'leth and Karis rushed to obey while Talzin walked the path to Old Daka's cavern. If anyone could link Talzin to Kycina, it was this woman whose power was ancient as the coven itself. No other Nightsister could wield some of the powers that Old Daka for combat or for investigations like this. Looking back to make sure no one was following her just yet, she watched as the entrance to the secret cave magically appeared on the stone wall.

After it opened, she stepped through and greeted Old Daka in the typical Dathomiri formalities. "Old Daka, wisest and most powerful of us all, something has come up and I need your powers of hindsight to tell me whether or not what I fear is correct," Talzin said after coming in. "What do you need my hindsight to see for you?" Old Daka asked her. "In my genetic mapping for our coven, I once gave birth to a daughter as was planned and I dispatched the father as per custom afterwards," Talzin began.

"Do you wish me to see whether or not one of your sisters happens to be your daughter?" Old Daka interjected. Talzin nodded though she normally would not have tolerated such an interlude. However, since it was Old Daka and the circumstances were presenting, she didn't mind the slight interjection. Shortly thereafter, Naa'leth and Karis showed up with the map Talzin had of all the lineages of the coven as she had requested.

"Take a look at this plan and tell me if Kycina is the one who fits in with it somehow," Talzin added. She dismissed Naa'leth and Karis after thanking them then watched as Old Daka looked over the plan. Anxious to find out, Talzin said nothing and watched as Old Daka read over the plans to herself with the only noise being her raspy breathing. Then Talzin heard her say something that overwhelmed with shock and fear: "All recordings on this plan indicate that Kycina is indeed your daughter."

_But how? I was told my daughter perished in the Valley of the Ancestors _Talzin thought. Then it occurred to Talzin that every Nightsister, no matter how high up the matriarchy, was told their daughter had perished in the Valley of The Ancestors. The only difference between Talzin's and most was that for most, it was true but for her it wasn't.

If Kycina was her daughter, how would Talzin react when she returned? "Old Daka, what signs on this plan indicate that Kycina is of relation to me?" she asked. "Firstly, the powers of a Nightsister that is indeed your daughter will be worth more than all others and Kycina matches that. She will also be more reckless with her power until a traumatizing example is set for her that sets her on the path to maturity and wisdom," Old Daka replied slowly and between rasps with her echo also speaking.

"Kycina is both of those, excluding the example part, and she rose through the ranks to be my right hand," Talzin added. "That was prophesied in your planning as well and the staff she obtained would be gold except a green emerald at its head," Old Daka interjected. Talzin's jaw dropped at that remark, knowing full well that she had given such a staff to Kycina at her promotion ceremony. It was impossible but somehow, Talzin knew it was not.

"Thank you Daka for all your help, I do not know how I will greet Kycina or even if I will. It may interfere with my galactic plans to tell her thus I will not jeopardize them if she's involved," she said, concluding her business with Old Daka. She opened the entrance to the secret cave, stepped out then watched as it closed again, her business leaving her feeling a little more empty-handed than when she had entered. In the end, she decided that for her own good, she would not tell Kycina unless there was no other choice.

**Kycina returned to the** coven after hearing what Brother Viscus had to say and immediately sought out Old Daka in her cave. Initially, when she went up to her to request the audience, Talzin was skeptical about letting Kycina meet Old Daka but was soon persuaded. Both of them understood that in order to find out if Brother Viscus was lying and who the client was if he was telling the truth, Old Daka had to be told. Making her way to the secret cave, Kycina watched for the first time as the secret entrance opened before her and stepped in to greet the elder who until now had only legend to the young Nightsister.

"Ah Kycina, glory be upon thee for your glorious deeds against the filthy Nightbrothers," Old Daka said after she entered. The words stung slightly due to her relationship with Mathayus but she didn't let it show nor did she let the hag sense it in her actions. "As the carrier of the most powerful eyes in the coven, I need you Old Daka to see into the past and tell me if what Brother Viscus says about an agent paying Nightbrothers to fight us is true. If he speaks the truth, tell me who they are so I may destroy them," Kycina said when she saw the woman, cutting to the chase immediately.

"I thought you would have had a challenge for me, young one. Hindsight is an ability that does not require me to expend much power," the witch said. Then she closed her eyes, recited an incantation that would presumably allow her to see the past, and then stood silently for several minutes. It was when she finally awoke that she had news for Kycina and the news was bittersweet.

"Brother Viscus speaks the truth but I cannot see who it is that persuades and pays them to fight you. However, I can assure you that it is no Jedi or any influence outside of our world," Old Daka said to young Kycina. "Does their power hide their face from your hindsight, wise one?" Kycina asked her. "Yes, I cannot see who it is but I can only be certain of that much for no outside influence knows how to mask their presence from a Nightsister's magic," Daka answered.

"Is there anyone who can see through the mist you have witnessed and tell me who it is?" Kycina asked. Old Daka nodded but warned that the place where this one lived was very dangerous even for powerful wielders like Kycina and even Talzin. "She is the All-Seer and she lives in the Domain of The Exiles and only by once more braving the perils of the Valley of The Ancestors can one hope to know where to find the Domain," she added, her tone showing her fear and Kycina knew she told all she knew to her; thanking the ancient witch, she left the cave to begin a new, perilous journey.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kycina had heard of this All-Seer and knew why only going back to the Valley would be of help to her. Deep in the Valley, there was an enchantress who granted one wish to those who succeeded in the tests of the Valley which was her very domain. Usually, a Nightsister found her only to know what coven she was to be assigned to but she could see much more than that. In fact, she could see the path to the Domain of Exiles as though she was currently walking and was often said to be able to see the future as clear as daylight.

Better still, it was rumored that this enchantress once served the All-Seer as one of her generals in the first days of Dathomir. If Kycina succeeded in fighting the perils of the Valley again, the Enchantress could tell her where to find the All-Seer and her domain. There was no restriction to the number of times the Enchantress granted a wish so long as one survived the Valley time and again. Now, Kycina needed to go back to find the All-Seer and she knew she was going to need to be prepared for the increased strength of the natives creatures of the Valley.

Only this time, she didn't think she was going to be alone like she had been before. She was more likely to land in a caravan of rookies needing an experienced guide to teach them how to handle the rancors and other creatures that were older, bigger, and fouler than the already disgusting beasts. However, when she arrived, she saw a mural of herself hanging in the council chambers which was an honor rarely bestowed upon a Nightsister. "What does this mean?" she asked one of the council members when she had a chance.

"It means you are welcome to travel across the entire Valley whenever you wish so long as you have the strength to survive the perils in there. We are in no way responsible for your death or injury in the Valley. Remember, if we were we would have been giving this same responsibility to the other Nightsisters," the council member answered her. "Yeah, yeah so I have heard from when I was no better than those trainees down there," she replied cynically.

"Now look at you: crushing Nightbrother rebellions left and right, Talzin's right hand executioner, and perhaps even her finest and bravest warrior," the council member stated. "Please, enough with the formalities, I am only returning here because I need to see the Enchantress about finding the Domain of Exiles and the All-Seer," Kycina said. "The Enchantress is forbidden to reveal that information to you!" the council member warned. "Says who, the All-Seer?" Kycina asked.

That made the elderly woman shut up right there, knowing that the All-Seer was a higher authority than the entirety of the Council of the Valley. "The Enchantress is a deceiver, she could trick you into allowing her to free the All-Seer from his place of containment," the woman warned. "'His' place of containment? Old Daka said the All-Seer was a woman," Kycina asked.

"What few people, least of all Old Daka, know is that the All-Seer is a man. And the Enchantress wasn't just a General working for him: she was his first and only lover," the woman explained. "Then why is she in the Valley of the Ancestors and he in the Domain of Exiles?" Kycina inquired, confused. "Long ago, the Snake Goddess Hecate ruled over Dathomir and another world called KaiSu Lak'Ton," the woman began.

Kycina had heard of the legends and though normally impatient, she decided she would hear this one through. It would help with her investigation of why the Nightbrother resistance rose. "One day, the Snake Goddess had to leave her domain behind in order to meet with the rest of the gods in one of their meetings they had every millennia or so. It was a meeting necessary to insure that the Force was still alive and protected with a balance between good and evil.

"For KaiSu Lak'Ton, the All-Seer was trusted to supervise while the Enchantress was entrusted with Dathomir. However, the All-Seer gazed upon the Enchantress and immediately fell in love with her. Though he still did a damn good job supervising KaiSu Lak'Ton, he would take frequent trips down to Dathomir and mate with the Enchantress when she didn't have to worry about Dathomir. The Goddess returned and noticed that the once-beautiful deserts of Dathomir were now stained red with the menstrual blood of the Enchantress and the water had drops of the All-Seer's seed that turned it black. Angered at the ruin of Dathomir, the All-Seer created the Domain of Exiles on Dathomir and locked him within it.

"And since the Enchantress already made her headquarters in the Valley of the Ancestors, the Goddess sealed her in there too. But before they were both sealed, the Goddess gave them a chance to talk and nothing more. It was enough time for the All-Seer to make the Enchantress promise that she would come for him and free him from the Domain of Exiles even if it meant sacrificing her life," she concluded. The part about the desert sands of Dathomir being the way they were because of blood stains from the Enchantress' periods disgusted her

However, this was a lot of help to her and now she knew how to reach the Enchantress and get her ear. Though the Enchantress would undoubtedly want to be freed from her containment, it would more likely prove worth the trouble so long as Kycina reached the Domain. And to make things more interesting, Kycina knew that for the first time in a long time she would have to work with partners. She knew just the partner to choose for a mission like this and one who would _love _to be working with her anyway.

**Mathayus was busy drinking** at the bar the Nightsisters allowed his people to have so long as they maintained their muscular fighting shape. He was having a small dose of the strongest drink in the bar when Brother Viscus chose to sit next to him for some reason. "Well hello Dickless Viscus," Mathayus greeted. "If you're meaning to imply I have no manhood simply because I gave up on the resistance, you're wrong," Viscus told him.

"That's not what Kycina told me, in fact, she told me you were a squealing bastard the whole way back to our village," Mathayus replied. "And how do you and Kycina have contact with each other?" Viscus inquired. "That's easy enough: she knows I have a bigger dick than you," Mathayus said. And as if to demonstrate his point, Mathayus tilted his chair back and spread his leg for the full size of his crotch to be seen in his pants.

"She's looking at this plasma cannon like you look at meat cooked on a fire," he added. "Hmm, too bad, it's no wonder you haven't been invited to her bed yet," Viscus snapped. "What the hell is that supposed to be, an insult? If anything, I'm about to laugh it's so funny and everyone knows I'm the village clown," Mathayus asked.

"With a dick he has to show off in order to prove _any _masculinity," Viscus answered. "Wow, is anyone noticing how this he-bitch sucks at insults? He must have lived on the goodness of Mother 'I'm-an-old-bitch' Talzin for too damn long," Mathayus stated back. "Outside now!" Viscus ordered.

"So what are you giving me outside? A handjob, blowjob, what?" Mathayus asked him. "How about a good solid punch in the face?" Viscus answered. "You don't need to go outside for that, swing one right here if you've got a pair," Mathayus demanded. In the meantime, other Nightbrothers had gathered and started shouting "Oh", "Ouch", or "Keep at it Mathayus, you're roasting him".

"All of you return to your drinks now!" Viscus commanded. "Or what? You're gonna take them all down just because I've go the better insults than you?" Mathayus asked him. Viscus turned to face him, clenching a fist in the process, and aimed to deliver a blow to this insubordinate youngster. "C'mon do it; I dare you, I double dare you mother fucker!" Mathayus taunted enthusiastically.

"No, I won't because you'd run off to Kycina and cry like a bitch," Viscus said. "What the fuck ever, I don't need her to take your faggot ass down," Mathayus replied. Mathayus then put up his fists and dared Viscus to make a go for him if he had the mettle to do it. Instead, Viscus simply walked away and vowed that one day, Mathayus would find himself in a shithole he could not climb out of.

"Yeah but it won't be your fault, bitch!" Mathayus shouted just as Viscus left. After that, he sat back down to have another drink but was stopped by a familiar hand just as he was lifting up his drink. Sure enough, he turned to see the face of his best friend Deimos towering far above him. "What do you want?" Mathayus asked.

"Just to warn you to be careful, Brother Viscus runs this village and he _will _take you down on his terms when the time is right," Deimos answered. "You're the finest warrior in the village, why the hell should you be worrying for me when you can more than take care of yourself?" Mathayus asked. "Because unlike me, you're a little more childish and as a result, a little more prone to picking fights you can't win," Deimos explained quietly. "Anyone can take down Brother Viscus and that includes me!" Mathayus shouted.

"Not while you're drunk and he's sober," Deimos replied calmly. Then he pulled Mathayus out of his chair and threw him over his shoulders. "Come on bud, you've had one too many drinks for tonight. Besides, I'm the reason Viscus backed down: because he knew if I had your back, his ass would be grass if he touched you," Deimos said as he exited the bar, carrying a drunken Mathayus back home.

** Kycina had managed to** survive the perils of the Valley yet again, this time claiming the lives of five rancors, thirteen Dathomiri Blood-Boars, two Nighthounds, and one Gorog. The Gorog had been the most annoying of all of them partly due to the fact it was more than big enough to literally throw a rancor like a pebble but luckily it was not too far away from the dark cave where the Enchantress dwelled. Now, she entered the cave for the first time in several years and was delighted to see that the Enchantress was still sitting on her throne at the farther end of the cave facing the entrance. "Ah Kycina, come to visit me again, I see," she stated.

"Yes Enchantress, I need information that will probably interest you more than telling a Nightsister what coven she is to be assigned to. Could you tell me how to reach the Domain of Exiles?" Kycina asked almost immediately after the Enchantress made the statement. "Where did you hear of that?" the Enchantress asked after pausing to think that question over. "Old Daka told me that if anyone could help me uncover the reasons behind a recent Nightbrother resistance, it would be the All-Seer," Kycina explained, adding that the Enchantress knew where the All-Seer was.

"It's amazing that Old Daka found something she couldn't uncover, are you sure you wish to go there?" the Enchantress asked her. "Why wouldn't I?" Kycina asked her. "The Domain of Exiles is filled with all the worst Nightsister and Nightbrother filth in Dathomir, only one with a truly black heart can hope to survive the perils of the Domain," the Enchantress quietly answered. "I've heard it makes the Valley of the Ancestors look like paradise by comparison," Kycina admitted.

"There is _no _comparison between the two of them, dear lassie," the Enchantress replied. "Can you or can you not help me get to the Domain of Exiles?" Kycina asked. "Yes I can help you get there, besides, the All-Seer was once the man I love. You will need me to find him due to our link to each other but be warned, once you go in you cannot leave until you get what you want and when you get it you can never again enter the Domain of Exiles," the Enchantress answered her.

"I understand and hopefully I won't need more than one thing when I see the All-Seer," Kycina assured her sincerely. "Then it's off to the Domain of Exiles that we go, I was getting tired of my vision being used only for guiding Nightsisters to their proper covens. Thank you Kycina for this opportunity to see my lover once more," the Enchantress said.

"I only need your guidance to get to the All-Seer, I do not intend to reunite any lovers if it threatens the balance of Dathomir," Kycina warned. "Oh not to worry, the spirit of Allya should not be disturbed by this humble reunion," the Enchantress told her. "Well Mrs. All-Seer, we have one more stop to make before we head off to the Domain of Exiles. I'm not going with you alone though I would love to see what you would do to try and kill me," Kycina said.

** "Hey Mathayus, is that Kycina's** speeder off in the distance?" asked Deimos to a sobered up Mathayus. "Yes I think so, why?" Mathayus replied. "Because it looks like she's accompanied by a dark figure," Deimos said. When Mathayus saw who was accompanying Kycina, he knew something wasn't good about any of this besides the return of the one woman he'd bang any day.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"So Kycina, who's this new friend of yours?" Mathayus asked. "She is the Enchantress of the Valley of the Ancestors but not to worry, I'm not traveling with her alone. I came to ask if you would be willing to accompany me and my new friend to the Domain of Exiles," Kycina answered. "Same old Kycina: always right to the point of every little detail life has to offer," he stated optimistically.

"Are you in or not?" she asked him. "Oh I'm in all right, I still gotta figure out whether or not you'll say yes to this bundle of sexiness between your legs," he answered. "Maybe another time but yes I am considering it if you've been faithful like I told you to be," she told him. "Are you kidding me; there is no one else worth all the trouble for me," he replied like she had insulted him.

"All right, you'll find out the answer after I've considered it for a bit," she assured him, placing a finger under his chin and pretending to shoot him with a blaster. "Oh de la, I look forward to you saying yes," he told her. "Hold it in tiger, you've already done good for a whole year," she said as she lightly tapped his cheek before turning to the rest of the Nightbrothers who hadn't been paying attention until she faced them. "You can count on that," he said.

"All right you he-bitches, listen up! One of your kin has already volunteered to follow me on a journey to a place filled with so much evil, returning home may be out of the question. Who would like to join Mathayus in helping me reach the Domain of Exiles with the Enchantress of the Valley of the Ancestors?" she asked the rest of the Nightbrothers. "My name is Mercury and I am a friend of Mathayus; my brother Deimos can keep Brother Viscus' power under raps while I'm away besides, I think I'm going to like this adventure a lot more than fighting weak men who try to challenge me," said a Nightbrother with a bow and quiver of arrows strapped on his back with two short swords at his belt.

"Excellent, that's all I needed from the Nightbrothers clan. Thank you for your cooperation and someone please remind Brother Viscus that I _will _be back if he has lied to me about anything in my interrogation with him. He'll understand what I mean when you say that," Kycina demanded. The Nightbrother called Deimos promised to deliver the message to Brother Viscus and would await her return to tell her the reaction.

"That's Deimos, a little on the slow side sometimes but pretty cool," Mathayus said. "Hey, watch what you say about my brother," Mercury demanded. "At least I complimented him, come on!" Mathayus retorted while throwing his arms into the air. "Come along you two before things really get bad between you," Kycina ordered, tired of their pathetic arguments.

"Okay but Mercury, one question: want to settle this over a rap battle sometime?" Mathayus asked. "Knock it off now," Kycina interjected. And immediately they were off on their way and, following the Enchantress' instructions, walking to the Domain of Exiles. "Out of curiosity Enchantress, why the hell are we _walking _to the domain instead of using Kycina's speeder?" Mathayus asked the witch of the Valley.

"The speeder would have been destroyed long before we even reached the Domain of Exiles anyhow. I figured that if we were going to be walking from here to there anyway, why not start here and now?" she told him. "Besides, we are on a mission that requires us to get used to collaboration before we reach the Domain of Exiles if we are to survive," Kycina agreed. "Ah, the loner Kycina, finally submitting to a partnership with long-time friend Mathayus," he joked.

"Enough with the jokes, Mathayus! We have got to get going," Mercury demanded. "I agree with him, time to get going for now," Kycina said. "All right, let's get going then," Mathayus saying, getting serious for once.

** Old Daka sensed the** phantom in her chambers long before she saw it. "I know you're here Karis, do not try to hide from me," she said. "How did I know you were going to pick up on me, Daka? Perhaps because I was counting on it," Karis replied.

After a moment of pausing, Karis asked her if her ploy had worked on Kycina. "She is on her way to the Domain of Exiles now if that's what you mean but I doubt it will mean the end of her," Old Daka answered. "I am truly not that concerned about whether or not she lives, I only want her gone long enough for Naa'leth and me to gain some power and respect in her absence," Karis said. "Mother Talzin would never let you exceed her right-hand executioner, there is a reason Kycina is up there after all," Old Daka warned her.

She added that she wouldn't be surprised if Talzin had been counting on Karis trying something like this. "You speak as though Mother Talzin knows everything when even she does not have the power to see and know all. Only the All-Seer does and it doesn't take that thing to see that I am not the one who spawned the resistance," Karis said. "If that's so then why did you have me send Kycina after the All-Seer?" Old Daka asked.

"Because when opportunity presents itself, it must be exploited immediately!" Karis said. "Not every opportunity is meant to be exploited for personal gain. Even with my power, I know this to be very true and even Talzin stays away from things that may hinder our ultimate goal," Old Daka warned. "And if this 'opportunity' backfires on me?" Karis asked her.

"Neither I nor Talzin would have any reservation letting Kycina destroy you _and _Naa'leth. Such a shame she could probably do it with one hand tied to her back though," Daka answered. Karis gulped, knowing full well that Old Daka was sincere on that remark though she did wish she didn't have to mention Kycina's power. Karis already knew it from firsthand experience, provoking her to act on her jealousy of a younger and more impulsive sister.

"But Kycina is such a reckless animal, why would you and Talzin let her do that?" she asked aloud. "Because reckless or no, Kycina has served us better than you and Naa'leth combined. Where were you two except cowering and bitching behind a rock while Kycina nearly single-handedly led us to victory against an invading tribe of Mandalorian scum?" Old Daka asked. Karis remembered that attack very well and bit her lower lip as Old Daka continued to ramble about Kycina's heroic exploits.

"Where were you two except gossiping and frolicking with other sisters when Kycina took only five other Nightsisters and conquered a neighboring tribe of Nightsisters that number nearly twenty thousand strong? Where were you two when three Gorogs came crashing down upon our home and she took them out using only chains, a double-sided battle ax, and a sword? But most importantly, where were you two except ducking under a trench when she single-handedly ended a resistance of Nightbrothers _you _were assigned to end?" Daka added. "She is always taking away our chance at glory, I need her out of the way so I can not worry about her keeping me in a subordinate position forever," Karis explained.

"For a Nightsister that is good in magic, you need to work on the art of deception a little better. You and Naa'leth are cowards that are jealous of Kycina's courage and willingness to sacrifice herself for the clan," Old Daka snapped. "Give _us _a chance and we can prove ourselves worthier of her title than she herself could ever be!" Karis shouted, buckling under the pressure Old Daka put on her. Old Daka fished under her table after that and pulled out a large brown sack and threw it at Karis.

"Keep those credits you tried bribing me with, I have no use for them even for simple alchemy spells. Besides, we do not use currencies of any kind on this world no matter what other worlds do," she added as Karis caught them. Karis felt them and realized something was wrong, causing her to wonder if Old Daka had taken some. "Only to test their alchemic worth which was none but you _are _holding an illusion of the real thing," Daka said.

"Where is the real bag?" Karis asked, fearing the worst. "I sent it to Mother Talzin with a note you had tried to bribe me into sending Kycina to her death," Old Daka answered, confirming Karis' greatest fears. "Why did you do that? I thought you were on _my _side, not Kycina's," Karis asked.

"I serve no one side except my own, when it benefits me I join one faction to aid another in its end," Daka answered. Karis realized it wouldn't be too long before Talzin obtained the real deal and Old Daka's note. But the time it would take her to do it was time enough for her to steal it away, however. Karis ran out of Old Daka's headquarters and raced into the chambers of Mother Talzin as fast as she could.

She knew that once Talzin received Old Daka's package, she was doomed to be punished. Worse, Talzin would not only uncover Karis' dirty secret but she would also uncover Naa'leth's involvement in this matter too. But when she arrived, it was too late: Talzin was holding the bag and reading Old Daka's note about Karis trying to bribe her into being Kycina's undoing. "Well, well, what do we have here but the treacherous snake trying to kill another sister without staining her hands with the blood?" Talzin asked.

** Kycina watched as the** sun set and found a perfect spot for a camp to be made for the night. It was a shaded grove of thorny patches but the ground was flat and filled with dirt and stone rather than the thorny plants that formed the walls and roof into a dome shape. However, she didn't want the grove to be kept unguarded and asked Mercury how he was on sleep. "I only need a few hours then I will be good to go for the rest of the day, sometimes several days at a time," he told her.

"Good, get your rest first than I will have you keep on watch detail all night," she said. The Enchantress agreed to meditate and hone in her powers until the time came when they would need her aid. In the meantime, Mathayus and Kycina both decided to take it easy for the rest of the night. With the Enchantress in too deep a meditation to be focused on anything else and Mercury out of hearing range, Kycina decided to voice a concern of hers.

"Mathayus, I remember what you asked me to consider and I've come to a decision," she began. "Uh oh, Breaking News: BA Nightsister Kycina has come to a decision!" he joked. She gave him a stern look to say she meant business and he told himself to shut up aloud before she continued with her case. "I am going to consider a possible relationship beyond friends as I said earlier, I'm even going to consider the possibility we could be 'sex-buddies' to put it bluntly but do not be disappointed if I say no," she added.

"Don't worry Kycina, I have waited more than a year for you to even start thinking about it. I can wait a little longer for you to decide I can get under your pants," he said. "I can't believe you can be so blunt on these things and yet you haven't even kissed a girl," she stated disgustedly. "And I can't believe you're still denying my undeniable charm," he replied.

"A charming contradiction to the last," she said with a smile on her face. "How did I know you were going to point that out to me?" he asked her. "You would have had to if you wanted one on the count," she answered. Before he could ask what she meant, she gave him a quick peck on the cheeks with her lips then told him to get some sleep. _You sneaky little devil _he thought as he watched her tuck herself into the sleeping bag she had provided for herself.

Smiling, he unrolled the one she had given him but not before calling Mercury to see if he needed any rest. "I rested before we left, I won't need sleep again for a long while," he said. Mathayus shrugged and tugged himself into his sleeping bag before going to sleep. However, even after he had successfully fallen asleep, there was almost no way the smile on his face could be wiped away after what Kycina did to him just a moment ago.

He only had to get up a couple times and that was so he could use the restroom. But all the times he did however, he couldn't help but admire Kycina's sleeping form just before dozing off once more. Mercury had teased him a couple times about Kycina being out of his league but that was before the Enchantress said she did see a future where Mathayus held Kycina in his arms. Seeing that the Enchantress was forbidden to lie about her visions, Mercury dropped the matter after she said that and Mathayus dreamed of all the things he wished to do with and to his love. Now that he knew she did care for him at least a little bit past friendship, he was going to make it go all the way. And why not when one considered Kycina was too scared to do it so it was up to him and he already knew how to do it?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Talzin was very disappointed in Karis for what she had done, however she was not entirely displeased. Yes, Karis had done something idiotic and had clearly shown her jealousy by attempting to get Kycina killed in a manner that took the blood off her hands. However, perhaps it wasn't entirely stupid; in fact, maybe it played into her plans for the future a little bit. Or perhaps more significantly than she could have imagined possible for one of her own lackeys.

After all, the power of the All-Seer had hindered the fulfillment of some of her goals in the past and a possible elimination or capture of this being would mean the end of any future hindrance. True the loss of the Enchantress was a little frustrating but if it was necessary for obtaining access to the All-Seer, it wasn't a bitter loss. Luckily, the Enchantress did not decide whether or not the Valley of the Ancestors was a perilous place and it could be used as a training ground even without her power around. All that needed to be changed now was that once the Nightsisters found the cave that used to belong to the Enchantress, they would then have to turn back and how they did when they returned determined where they went.

If anything, the elimination of the Enchantress was actually more of a benefit than a hindrance. Nonetheless the law _did _need to be laid down on her for attempting to bribe Old Daka into telling Kycina she needed to go to the All-Seer when seeing who was behind the resistance. Karis would be dealt with first and she knew that Old Daka had to be dealt with for accepting the bribe as well unless she could explain her reasons for taking this. Nonetheless, she did not doubt Old Daka could explain her actions and avoid a gruesome punishment just by her abilities with persuasion.

"Daka, as the oldest and wisest of us, I need you to explain why you took this bribe from Karis! You know we do _not _have any use for credits on Dathomir, it is only a useless barter tool outside of our beloved planet," Talzin asked. "Only so I could give that money to you as proof of her desperation to get rid of the target of her jealousy: Kycina," Daka answered. "And what makes you think I would have use for it if you don't?" Talzin inquired.

"That's the thing: you're more capable of useful disposal of them than I am," Daka replied. Talzin smiled and decided to let Old Daka off the hook and punish only Karis for her attempts at bribery. When Karis was summoned, she was in for a surprise: she was to be a guard in the Valley of the Ancestors for three months. Her duties included warding away any unwanted monsters away from the camp made near there from Blood-Boars to Gorogs.

"If you believe you're better than Kycina, kill all these creatures with the same ease she can (better if possible) and keep it up for three months. And when you return, if the supervisors of the Valley's Camp say you've done this, you will be promoted from your current ranking. But if not, you will _remain _in that ranking for the rest of your life," Talzin warned explicitly. When she asked what Karis' ranking was, she confessed she was a sergeant in the Nightsister hierarchy; these ones had some power to command but it was nothing in comparison to Kycina's standing, never mind Talzin's.

"Then if you fail, you will remain there until you either die in battle or in childbirth. This is the only time I will tell you and I trust that your jealousy will be kept in check with this assignment," Talzin concluded. Karis bowed and left the room, asking for a speeder to take her to the Valley of the Ancestors for her assignment. She knew the Sisters there would be expecting her and as such, was not eager to keep them waiting for too long.

** "We are near the** Domain of Exiles but I must warn you: it is not a clear ride from here on. Every millimeter of ground we cover must be fought for by natives of the Domain of Exiles assigned to guard the All-Seer," the Enchantress stated. "Good time to tell us," Mathayus replied with sarcasm. "Quit your bitching and get your ax ready for some messy chopping," Mercury snapped.

"Enough you two, both of you! We can't afford to be arguing or fighting from here, aren't I right Enchantress?" Kycina inquired. "You have to control your fear and anger if you want to survive this perilous place," the Enchantress told her. "Take that as a yes, boys," Kycina ordered.

"So basically, we gotta get any anger and hate we have for each other now before we go toward the Domain of Exiles further. Is that about it, Mrs. All-Seer?" Mathayus asked. "I would not have any anger or hate for Mercury to begin with but other than that, yes," she answered. Mercury and Mathayus then decided to call a truce and swear to stand and fight beside each other no matter what their previous qualms.

And it looked like it was just in time because the Enchantress pointed out a jet of a white cloud fly through the sky and begin descending not too far away from their position. When the source of the jet came in contact with the ground, the shockwave was more than big enough to knock all four of them down. However, the Enchantress recognized the behemoth of a man in steel-gray armor that covered him from head to toe as a god. But not just any god: it was Nag, the Dathomiri god of war, brutality, and bloodshed.

"Nag what, in the name of the Snake Goddess, are you doing here?" the Enchantress asked. "The All-Seer gave me orders to stop your friends from entering his domain but he _will _see you," Nag answered. "Listen, _we_ need to see the All-Seer and the Enchantress here is the only one who can get us to him," Kycina explained. "So that's why you freed her: you need her to guide you to the All-Seer," Nag stated.

Kycina hated _looking _at the man never mind smelling him. He smelled like dry blood, rotten flesh, rape, and every single brutal act ever conducted in war. Worse, he looked like the end result of all such acts except maybe the rape. Half his teeth were missing on mostly one side, one of his eyes was cut up and swelled beyond being used to see, and his hands had so little flesh on them that she could see the bone on the knuckles, and he had no hair except for a deteriorating patch on the back of his head. Mathayus took one look and immediately thought, _Man, I am sexy and I _know _it thanks to this guy_.

"Why can they not pass? They are with me after all," the Enchantress inquired. "You know the Law of the Goddess, no mortals are allowed to enter the domain of a deity without his or her explicit permission. And the All-Seer has not given these mortals his explicit permission to enter the Domain of Exiles," Nag told her.

"The hell with this!" Mercury shouted before shooting an arrow into Nag's left shoulder. Nag looked at the arrow stuck in his shoulder , shrugged, and yanked it out with a single strong tug. Then he crushed it and broke it in two with a single clench of his fist. "Is that the best you got?" Nag asked.

Before Mercury could respond, Nag lunged into the air and landed firmly next to Mercury before delivering a punch hard enough to knock five teeth out of the right side of Mercury's mouth. _Damn, now _that's _power _Mathayus said silently. Mercury replied by unsheathing his two short swords and slashing at the god who, in turn, revealed a war hammer and swung it into Mercury's gut. Using the distraction, Mathayus unsheathed his battle ax and charged at Nag from behind, landing a blow before pulling it out and seeing Nag turn to face him.

But Mathayus was not about to wait for him to strike back and successfully struck at his abdomen, wheeled around and kicked him hard enough to knock him to the ground, and concluded by raising the ax before throwing it back down on Nag's exposed head. However, Nag caught his ax before it could strike and pulled Mathayus over him like a rag doll. Nag yanked the ax out of Mathayus' hands and threw it away before raising the hammer to deliver a killing blow to his new target. But suddenly, Kycina came screaming with a bloodcurdling rage and attacked him with a burst of magic powerful enough to throw him into a stone wall several meters behind them.

Mathayus recovered from the attempt on his life as did Mercury and with Kycina, they stood with weapons pointed at Nag. "You really think the threat of your puny weapons will stop the god of _war_? The other gods may be soft but by no means am I like any of them," he stated. Then he raised his hammer, struck it one time against the ground and watched as everyone except Mathayus was flung across the empty sand fields.

Mathayus himself had only avoided the effects of the blow by plunging his ax into the ground as if in anticipation of Nag's attack. "You impress me mortal but sadly, I must end this game before it continues too long," Nag said. "I didn't know there was a time limit," Mathayus snapped. This provoked Nag into a fit of rage that made his fighting style sloppy and even a bit duller at some points.

Mathayus exploited all exposures in Nag's defense with his ax and it wasn't long before Nag was breathing heavy from a combination of fatigue, shock, and blood loss. Mathayus knew that after this, he wasn't going to be able to use his ax again so he delivered the killing blow swiftly and promptly. He plunged his ax into Nag's head from the back of the dome of his skull, killing him almost instantly. And he watched as Nag turned into grey dust and faded away as the wind carried it across Dathomir.

His ax had become rusted beyond usage by the blood of the war god but he wasn't upset. To his left stood a far superior weapon that could more than replace the battle ax: Nag's hammer. Kycina and Mercury rose from the dirt but the Enchantress stood there, shocked as even a goddess could possibly be. "What's got you so pale and stiff, Mrs. All-Seer?" Mathayus asked her.

She didn't answer but her skin paled at Mathayus holding Nag's hammer, a symbol of Dathomir and of war and bloodshed in the universe. "He killed a god… could he be?" she asked to no one in particular. "Could I be what?" Mathayus answered. "You must go to the All-Seer at once," the Enchantress stated blatantly.

Then she began trekking in the direction of her lover's domain, almost uncaring of whether or not the mortals accompanying her were close behind. When Kycina caught up with Mathayus, she inquired as to whether or not he had some special destiny. "I don't know but I don't like the look or sound of what she's saying to us. True I killed a god but it's the god of _war_, I find it great that the God of War is finally dead; maybe all war can die with him," Mathayus told her.

"No, Nag is but the physical representation of his element. War does not need him to continue its very existence. Only the Snake Goddess and others as old as her can truly be considered divines who created the universe and an element in which they specialize," the Enchantress interjected rudely. Then she trudged on like she hadn't said a thing and Mathayus merely shrugged as did Kycina.

"It's going to be nighttime soon and unless you want to be fighting the forces of the Domain in their element, I suggest we find shelter," the Enchantress interjected yet again. Though Mercury complied and Kycina helped gather materials, Mathayus used a simple form of sign language Kycina understood to mean that he believed the Enchantress had become insane. She signed back that she was their only hope of reaching the Domain of Exiles, whether insane or not.

"Besides, I am pretty surprised by this feat myself. I wouldn't have figured you for the type who would have the power to kill a god single-handedly," she said in regular speech. "Yeah, I still find it pretty shocking and I don't even know how I did it. I just reacted and it happened all of a sudden," he said.

She knew he meant it because of the look on his face that brought about confusion from within him. "Let's help Mercury finish on these tents and we'll call it a night, okay? You and I can sleep together if you fear you'll have trouble sleeping alone," she added. "Thanks Kycina, I always appreciate your company when I've got troubling matters like this," he said.

They made camp, Mathayus' being a little larger since he was also housing Kycina for the night, and the Enchantress' only large enough for the meditation she always conducted as a method of replenishment. Mercury only slept his few hours then took watch against the creatures of the Domain of Exiles and readied his bow to shoot anyone that got too close. He was disappointed to see that instead of the demons the Enchantress had explained in her stories of the All-Seer's territory, he only saw a couple of juvenile Blood-Boars that were easily scattered in fear by a flaming torch thrown their way. But that night with Kycina was not going to be an ordinary night like it had been in the days of their secret sleepovers. No, something about this night was promising to be extraordinary for them.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late return but I felt I needed a break from writing for a short period of time and my birthday had just barely passed over. I am 19 years old until August 13th passes around once more. :) Thank you for all your patience!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Mathayus and Kycina lied on their sides, facing each other so that they could talk to pass the night by when necessary. But it wasn't how they were looking each other in the eyes that had them a little on edge. It was that Kycina had never been in such close proximity to a male before and now, she was the one she had considered her best friend for nearly three years. "You're still a little uncomfortable about this arrangement, aren't you?" he asked.

"What gave it away?" she asked. "You're trembling," he answered. "Am I really trembling?" she inquired. He nodded but assured her that it was all right because he was a little nervous as well.

"You like me because even compared to the other Nightbrothers, I'm a complete scoundrel," Mathayus said. "No, I like you because you're the only Nightbrother that has ever been brave enough to approach me with the intention of friendship," she told him. "Don't lie, you like me a lot more than as a friend; I can _sniff _it on you," he replied.

Smiling she said back to him that he may as well be sniffing his ass on that matter. "Try all you want to deny those feelings you have baby, I can see right through all your Nightsister bravado," he warned. "I suppose there's no denying it then, I'll say it if it makes you sleep better at night. I love you Mathayus, I have for a long time now," she replied quietly.

"And I have also loved you for a long time, ever since I first witnessed you in action nearly three years ago I knew I had to have you for myself," he said. "Now you have me Mathayus, shut up and kiss me you idiot," she said. She rushed to do that when he didn't but he put two fingers on her lips and told her to slow down, savor the moment. After a couple seconds of waiting, they tried again but slowly pushing their faces toward each other.

Then finally, their lips made contact and held it for several slow and passionate kisses that filled both of them with longing to hold each other in their arms. They tried their best to keep it at that romantic pace but it eventually reached an animalistic speed and came to include him rubbing her legs in an attempt to make her ecstatic. It was an attempt that actually turned out very successful as was shown when she wrapped her thighs around his backside and slivered her arms beneath his armpits as they kissed so much and so hard that they could barely breath. This was when Mathayus slowly squirmed and pulled his way down her body, undoing the harnesses and buttons on her robes then sides of the top away.

He undid the lower part in this same fashion and began to pull it down her legs with his teeth while she gasped to catch her breath. By the time he came back up, she had recovered but only looked at him with a smile instead of demanding him to stop. However, she surprised him by pushing them forcefully enough to cause them to roll until he was on his back and she was on top. But instead of stopping there, she repeated what he had done to her after dropping her top thus leaving herself almost completely naked except for her panties.

He had no underwear beneath his pant thus was nude when she finished stripping him of clothing. Then she hesitated and he asked what was wrong only to find out she had never been this close to a man before and was very scared. "I've never been this close to a woman either and I'm scared too. But there is no other woman I want to be this close to except for you Kycina," he replied.

He reached for her waists and undid the last of her clothing, slowly so as to further prolong the moment of their passionate love. Then, to complete their night, Kycina positioned herself and their bodies were united. From there, the heat of their passion took care of the rest of the night, time ceasing to be of essence as both Kycina and Mathayus both had turns to be on top and thrust the thrust of procreation. Their breaths became heavy until they were pants like that of a common cur thirsty for water.

And when it reached its end, Kycina allowed herself to fall off Mathayus and breathe so heavily that her stomach heaved to her ribs with each breath. He was doing the same thing but not as heavily as she was since he ultimately conducted less effort than she did. When Kycina managed to somewhat catch her breath she spoke in a hushed whisper to him. "I can't believe we actually did that; you've no idea what Talzin would do to us if she discovered we had been sleeping together like this," she said.

"Mother Talzin doesn't scare me nearly as much as the thought of losing you forever does. Right-hand executioner of her will or lowly pawn in her games, you are still the woman I love and I hope I am the man you love no matter _what _I am to my clan," he replied calmly. She gave him a kiss before lying her head down on his chest and assuring him that she loved him the same way he loved her. "Do you want to do an official Selection when we get back or are you fine with this?" he asked.

"For now, let's keep it like this and if we both are alive at the end of this journey I will consider it carefully," she said. "I remember what happened the last time you said you were 'considering' something. Look what it turned out to be," he joked. "You shut up or I'm turning you over for a spanking," she joked back.

"Not if I beat you to it first," he said with a big smile. She playfully slapped his stomach and gave him another kiss on the cheek as she giggled much like a child. "Well in the meantime, do me a favor and fix this discomfort I have? My exposed erection is getting cold on me and I don't want it to turn into a Popsicle, that's a good way to lose the girls and the babies," he requested.

"You keep talking with that potty mouth and I'll have to clean it out," she warned him, giggling and laughing more. "With what, your crotch? That would be most excellent indeed," he asked. "No, the taste of your own genitalia in there would probably make it worse," she answered.

Instead, she merely complied with his request and they had a brief and lethargic session before eventually sleeping like rocks. Mercury kept his watch and fortunately had heard none of what went on in the shared hut of Mathayus and Kycina. However, the Enchantress knew everything without even having to hear it as Mercury would've needed to do. Unfortunately, what she had seen ahead of the two of them during the vision she had when Mathayus struck down Nag promised to end in nothing but pain, tragedy, and sorrow; couples like this always did meet these heinous ends, even amongst the gods.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The sun arose but by then, Mathayus and Kycina had put their clothes back on thus preventing Mercury from inquiring as to what happened the previous night. However, Mathayus noticed that whenever the Enchantress looked at the two of them, her expression was grave. What no one knew was that she had foreseen a terrifying death for Mathayus in the heart of the Domain of Exiles. Worse still, the child of Mathayus and Kycina was destined to destroy the Snake Goddess and her homeworld.

_I can only hope the All-Seer can somehow be given the power to stop this child from being born. Much as I despise the Goddess for separating me from my love, I can't let her be shamed by mere mortals _she thought as they continued to the Domain of Exiles. But one had to understand that Kycina was no mere mortal and her offspring would not be "mere mortals" either. In this Nightsister of Mother Talzin, the Enchantress saw the undoing of what made Dathomir special; she saw the Destroyer, the being the gods feared most for in this being was the simplicity of a mortal but all the omnipotence of High-Father the only being that could truly be considered eternal.

Worse still, the "Destroyer" was chosen by High-Father to destroy what remaining gods there were. This would aid in the restoration of balance in the Force and keep Chaos at bay until the End Days. At least, that's what Dathomiri lore told mortals like this one and others across the planet but she wasn't so sure if destroying the gods of the Force would be a good idea but she never questioned the High Father or any command he may give. It was while she was thinking about this that she decided to send Mercury and his keen eyes ahead of the band while Mathayus and Kycina covered the rear so they could talk in private.

Though she couldn't hear what they were saying, she could feel the love, desire, lust, and childlike happiness in each of their words. She shook her head, smiling at the memory of when she had been like that. Now, for the first time in millennia, she would be reunited with him in the realm of eternal bliss. In the meantime, she would enjoy listening to the "sex talk" of two of her companions.

** "Hey sweetie, you want** to try a couple different positions tonight from what we did last night?" Mathayus asked in a hushed whisper. "What do I look like to you, a Kama Sutra template?" she snapped back. "Kind of," he said, with a quick wink. "You sick bastard!" she exclaimed as she gave him a forceless slap.

"That's right, I am a bastard but a sick one? Eh, that depends on what you mean by 'sick'," he replied. "Like you have to be a genius to know what I mean by sick, you sick bastard," she said. "True but it takes more than a mere Nightbrother with the hammer of a god to figure that out," he snapped.

"Oh I highly doubt that, my dear," she assured him sincerely. "So you want to take up my offer or not?" he inquired. "You are such a freak but yes if that makes you happy," she told him. He cheered in achieving a small victory with her that though not as significant as last night, was still a big deal.

"But you have to nude-wrestle me and win if you want to try something different when we bang tonight," she added. "Can I turn you around and bend you over if I win?" he asked. "Depends, are you gonna spank me when you win or are you gonna start the night by banging my tailpipe?" she replied. "The second one," he told her.

"Then by all means, nut boy," she said. "Nut boy? Oh I get it, Ms. Stiff-neck is developing a sense of humor though it is a little nasty like me," he said with another smile and a chuckle. "I'm not always very stiff towards my friends, you know," she replied.

"Yeah but I'm not just a friend: I'm your freaking boy-toy," he replied, innocently. "I love my freaking boy-toy," she told him. "Well this boy-toy is wondering what the hell Mercury is doing several miles ahead of us now that I'm seeing the distance between the three of us and him," he said, transitioning from pillow talk to business with relative ease. "Um, tell you the truth, I really don't know why he's up there instead of here," she answered.

"I bet the Enchantress knows why," he said. It was at that point he went up to her and demanded an explanation. "I sent him ahead to warn us of any dangers ahead but shockingly, it's been a little quiet. Maybe too quiet for my comfort," she explained. Mathayus knew what that meant without even having to ask the Enchantress what it was: she was walking them into a trap!

Worse, she was using Mercury to justify her reasons and hopefully keep them quiet until the trap was sprung. "Mercury, get your ass front and center, pronto!" Mathayus shouted immediately. Mercury started running back, knowing full well that Mathayus meant business when he was shouting from several yards away. "I don't understand, what is the meaning of this?" the Enchantress asked. "Kycina bind her down with magic and shut her up, Mercury, I need to talk to you!" Mathayus answered.

"Mathayus, what's going on?" Mercury asked when he finally arrived. "This bitch here has been leading us into a trap, I could tell by her tone! Mercury, your ears are keener than your already-excellent eyes so I want you to have ears to the ground _and _eyes seeing everything that doesn't relate to me, Kycina, or the Enchantress even if it's just Blood-Boars!" Mathayus answered. "I don't know what you're talking about, I have only been guiding you to my beloved All-Seer as agreed," the Enchantress replied innocently.

"Not one more word out of you bitch unless it's to explain why you've been leading us around like this," Kycina snapped. Then a band of green energy came over the Enchantress' mouth, silencing her until Mathayus was ready to interrogate her. He only settled down enough for that after he instructed Mercury to shoot anything and anyone that came within ten yards of them unless he could somehow make them reveal their identities. Then he asked Kycina to undo the gag but not any of the bounds containing the Enchantress so as to interrogate her without the fear of her escaping.

"Okay, you listen and you listen good: you're going to swear to answer all my questions with nothing but the truth in the name of the Snake Goddess herself, understand?" Mathayus asked. "Like I have a choice, you three are so lucky my power is not what it once was," she answered. "The hell with luck and swear to answer my questions honestly in the name of the Snake Goddess!" Mathayus repeated. "Okay fine, I swear to answer all your questions with naught but honesty in the name of the Snake Goddess, are you satisfied now?" she replied rather nonchalantly.

"Yes I am but from now on, I'm the one asking the questions and not you. First question: where the hell are we?" he asked. "We're in the Red Sand Plains, the widest bit of flat space in all of Dathomir. Named so because of the battles fought here that were said to be so violent that they turned the sands red with blood," she answered. "Which way is the Domain of the Exiles from here?" he continued.

"Straight ahead, we're following the path of the Blood-Handed King when he attempted to invade the Domain of Exiles only to be defeated and killed by the All-Seer's indomitable army," she replied. "It's said that the Blood-Handed King wielded two swords in battle that can both be still found here in the desert of his death," Kycina interjected. "Whoever said that speaks the truth, the swords still exist here in the Plains and it is said that should someone find them they could wield great power," the Enchantress confirmed with a nod. "Mercury, I've already got a warhammer so by all means: take these ones if you find them," Mathayus told Mercury.

"I was about to ask you if I could," he replied, smiling. "Kycina, stay here with the Enchantress while Mercury and I go look for the swords. Yes I don't have an idea of where to start but if there somewhere around here, no I'm not leaving them here any longer than they've already stayed here," Mathayus said. "Good idea and don't worry, I've got this bitch right where she won't be able to leave," Kycina replied with a wink.

The Mathayus hesitated before he left and decided to ask the Enchantress where best to begin searching. "According to legend (and rumor back when it happened), the Blood-Handed King died in battle somewhere northeast of here. His swords were left on the ground while his body was fought over by his troops and the soldiers of the All-Seer until it was secured by his men. Though they managed to drag the body and give it a funeral, they forgot the swords at the place where he fell in battle," she told him.

Mathayus and Mercury nodded and the former man decided to take the lead with Mercury to cover him in the event that they were directly attacked by any demons. "And if any come up at any other angle?" Mercury asked. "You take care of the ones closest to us unless they're within range of my hammer. After that, deal with the ones a little farther away if there are any," Mathayus answered.

It was as if wanting to test out their plans, a whole bunch of hands suddenly flew out of the ground and grabbed onto the sand and helped the owners pull themselves out from beneath. "Holy Boar shit, this is what I'm talking about!" Mathayus stated. "Hey, watch the cursing or I'll make sure to have Kycina or the Enchantress clean it up for you," Mercury snapped back. "Just shut up and let the arrows fly!" Mathayus ordered.

Mercury did exactly that and the demons around them fell like flies that had just been sprayed with a pesticide. But it wasn't Mercury's arrow slinging that saved them: it was Mathayus swinging the hammer around. _I wonder what this hammer's capabilities are _he thought before swinging it at the head of one demon rather lightly. Nonetheless, a light swing was all it took for the demon to be thrown into the face of the rock wall a few miles away.

Better yet, the demon hit the wall hard enough for a massive explosion of dust and rocks to jettison out of it and fall to the ground. "Hell yeah bitches! Who wants some?" Mathayus shouted at the armored demons around them. "Uh Mathayus, I hate to interrupt your reveling of one hit you made but these guys got the logo of the Blood-Handed King on them.

"Or have you not noticed?" Mercury said. "Oh I noticed and I know what they're doing: they're trying to protect the swords from us, believing we're the enemy that killed them. No matter, we'll go where they're thickest because that's how we'll know we're on the right track to the sword," Mathayus replied. "Yeah and get surrounded by a whole bunch of them, making even the hammer's power incapable of helping us escape," Mercury said.

"I doubt it, once someone obtains the swords, the souls of these soldiers will leave these undead bodies and go into the afterlife," Mathayus replied. "And how do you know that for sure?" Mercury asked him. "I read a book about the Blood-Handed King's death that said he put a curse on his soldiers to never rest until someone obtained his swords should he die in battle and his army with him," Mathayus answered. "And if you're wrong?" Mercury whined.

"Then we find out the capabilities of the swords and use them in combination with the hammer to fight our way out," Mathayus replied. "Suit yourself, I intend to live through all this for as long as I can," Mercury warned sternly. "Hey, I want to live too but the only way we're going to do that is if we first get to the swords and then back to Kycina and the Enchantress," Mathayus told him. For several moments, they kept fighting the legions of undead soldiers that had once served the Blood-Handed King then Mercury noticed something shining in the distance.

Because the shine was unique only to metal weapons, he pointed it out to Mathayus and asked him to use the hammer to clear a path to the source of that shine. It was that Mathayus remembered how Nag had used it to throw them off him with shockwaves via contact with the ground. He watched as the shockwave he created vaporized the soldiers nearest to them and threw the rest right into the wall and into a sheer chasm created by a fissure in the earth below. This blow left a path so wide that Mathayus and Mercury would have more than enough time to get to the source of the shining reflection of light.

They took advantage of every second, running as fast their legs could carry them and arriving at a pile of rocks next to one end of the fissure. In the pile, two swords stood in an X against one another with the hilts facing the sky. "I think these are the swords," Mercury said. "Only one way to find out: pull them out from the ground," Mathayus replied.

Mercury put his bow back into its sling and placed a hand on each a sword. When he pulled them out, one came alive with the power of fire whilst the other came alive with wind. "The Blood-Handed King wielded the powers of wind and fire. This is them," he said after testing out both weapons.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Deimos looked across the open plains where Mathayus had left with his friend Kycina, the Enchantress of the Valley, and Deimos' brother Mercury in wonder. He hoped his brother and Mathayus would come back seeing that the twins had never been separated for longer than a few hours. Now it had been already four days since Deimos had last seen Mercury and soon, Brother Viscus would demand that Deimos also take a trial of loyalty since everyone else already had. Mathayus had already proven himself with that rancor carcass, Mercury was with him on Kycina's errand to the Domain of Exiles, and everyone else had either battled one another or done favors for Brother Viscus.

A knock on the door and he knew who it was without even needing to open the door: Viscus had come to demand he go through a trial- "for the village" as he put it. Opening the door only confirmed that Viscus was outside and not too happy to see that Deimos was still keeping watch over Mathayus' hut. "We have shared this hut for many years, what makes you think I'm about to stop that now?" Deimos asked when Viscus pointed that out. "Your trial is needed before I can be truly secure in my position of leadership, if you obey then the rest will follow and Mathayus' protests will not concern me," Viscus answered him.

"If you fear him, that's reason enough for even me to worry about the strength and wisdom of your leadership," Deimos said. He was not the brightest man in the village (that was Mathayus' department) but it didn't take a genius to see that Viscus feared Mathayus' rather independent spirit. "The village is my domain and not his, it would be wise for you not to be brave around me," Viscus warned. "I don't need bravery around you, just the ability to kill you in a single swing of my fist if you try anything on me," Deimos replied calmly.

"Have you made your decision as to what you would like to do for your trial or not? If not, I will have to make it for you and force you out of the village until you complete it," Viscus inquired impatiently. "Yes I have: I'll head to the domain of the Ice Spirit Medusa, sister of Nag the God of War. I intend to take her gauntlet which allows her to control the element of Ice as well as her army of Jotuns and Frost Giants," Deimos told him.

Viscus liked this because he knew that none had ever succeeded in taking the gauntlet. And if Deimos were to become an icicle in Medusa's collection then all Viscus would have to worry about is whether or not Mathayus returned. If not, he only had to fear Talzin, Kycina, and any other Nightsister who came to his village. "Very well, take as much as you can carry on your back in addition to your weapons and be on your way to the realm of the Ice Spirit though I highly doubt you'll find it without any divine aid," Viscus stated.

"Then I'll call upon the god of my family line, the god who had guided the first of my ancestors in the Selection and brought him a worthy wife along with an honorable death," Deimos replied. "And what god would that be?" Viscus asked. "The hero god Hephaestus, mighty god of courage, honor and justice. He will know where to find her seeing as he had once trudged his way into her domain to request the freedom of his wife in exchange for the gauntlet that Medusa now wields," Deimos explained without any hesitation.

"Sounds like you got yourself a plan. And by any chance, the wife that Hephaestus freed… her name was not Helena, was it?" Viscus asked him. "That was her name and he loved her more than any woman he had ever known in his life. Unfortunately, Medusa was madly entranced with him and thus captured Helena in order to bring him to her realm," Deimos answered with a firm nod.

"It would appear to me that she bargained for a little more than his gauntlet which she turned into a weapon that controlled the element of ice," Viscus stated, raising an eyebrow. "She did but he stalled her by refusing long enough for Helena to escape. When it was confirmed that his wife had gotten away, Hephaestus made like the wind and left Medusa but not before she forced herself on him," Deimos replied. "And after the encounter, she had a child born of his seed, did she not?" Viscus continued though he already knew the story.

"She did and that child was Nag, the Dathomiri God of War, Brute Force, and Bloodshed. He was born because of her lust for Hephaestus and raised by her hatred of his refusal to accept her love over Helena's," Deimos said. "It explains why war can seem so cold, desolate, but powerful and destructive all at the same time," Viscus rhetorically stated to the younger man. "Doesn't matter what war seems like unless you've actually been in one and _you_ weren't in one except to lead your brothers to slaughter and flee to save yourself," Deimos snapped.

"When I found out the resistance was doomed, I did only what had to be done in order to save our village from being destroyed. I highly doubt you would make that very hard decision I was forced to make," Viscus shouted. "I doubt it was very hard considering that big bag of gold I saw in your throne room," Deimos said. "Get the hell out of my village and do not come back until you have the gauntlet in your possession, right now!" Viscus boomed at the top of his lungs.

"Sure thing, soon as I get my supplies as well as my zhaboka and sword with it all," Deimos replied. Viscus snapped his fingers and ordered a couple lowly Nightbrothers to gather as much of the rancor meat (that had not yet gone rancid) as they could and pack it in a manner that Deimos could carry with him. Strapping on the backpack alongside his sword, Deimos then grabbed his zhaboka and carried it in his hand as he walked out the door of the home he shared with his brother and Mathayus for seventeen years. After that, he turned and headed in the direction of his ancestral shrine to first consult Hephaestus and then head on to the realm of the Ice Spirit Medusa herself.

He never did want to look back on that village without the gauntlet in his possession so long as Viscus was its ruler. The man was unfit to be a true leader of the Nightbrothers and did what he did only to serve his own ends or those of the more wicked Nightsisters in the clan that controlled them. He also hoped that Mathayus would come back, challenge Viscus with Mercury at his side, and end his cowardly rule forevermore. Oh boy what he hoped the power of the Gauntlet of Ice could do to restore the honor of his family and make sure cowards like Viscus could never again lead his people into their future.

** As the journey progressed,** Kycina began to feel strange cramps in her crotch and general pelvic area. This wouldn't have been so bad if she had had a period but since she didn't, fear was beginning to course its way into her heart. Though it was a temporary cure, she used Nightsister magic to cure herself of the cramps and the violent vomiting spells that sometimes came with them. More than once, Mathayus had to stay behind while Mercury and the Enchantress went ahead until she was well again.

But one day however, the Enchantress decided to stay behind with her shortly before Kycina decided to use the magic and temporarily treat her cramps and vomit spells. Lifting two of her fingers and lighting a purple-white orb at their tips, the Enchantress closed her eyes and scanned Kycina's belly. At first, nothing happened but then the Enchantress' eyes opened up and they were the same color and had the same glow as the orb scanning Kycina's body. "A new life begins within your body Kycina and its birth will come four months after a great tragedy in your life also happens," she stated.

Then she took her fingers away from Kycina's belly and her eyes went back to normal. That is, if you could define pale grey-blue eyes pupils that were almost as colorless as the outside of her eyes normal. _A new life? By the gods, I'm not pregnant am I? _she asked herself.

Sure enough, she could feel something stirring in her stomach now that the Enchantress had mentioned it to her. She was pregnant and Mathayus was the father seeing as he was the only one who had sexual encounters with her. "You will bear a son who will commit both good and evil deeds that will affect the balance of the universe for the millennia that yet have come," the Enchantress added blankly. Kycina's heart lurched as if to rip itself out of her chest: a son and one destined for a future far worthier of living than even Mathayus could ever imagine.

"Please swear to me, in the name of the High Father, that you will not tell him and that you will let me!" she implored the Enchantress desperately. "Of course, it is your destiny to reveal the truth to him after all," the witch replied calmly. Kycina sighed a sigh of relief and thanked her for promising not to tell Mathayus about the baby. "Even as powerful as I am or was, I cannot interfere with the will of Mother Destiny no matter how much I wish I could," the older woman assured her.

But what could be the implications of having a son with an incredible destiny ahead of him? Was this destiny brought upon this unborn child because of an attunement to the Force? If so, he was far more worthy of being saved from the fate of the Nightbrothers than even Mathayus (the father) was. But was even Mathayus destined for the same fate as the normal Nightbrothers who surrounded him but simply awaited the commands of any higher authority like fatted cattle?

So many questions and only five months to get the answers to them all. How was she going to raise a child destined for greatness in the shadow of Talzin's strictly-enforced separation of men and women until they were ready to go into the Selection? Perhaps the solution that she found someone offworld who could raise him instead and make sure that Talzin never suspected she did anything to prevent him from living under her rule. This was something she would have to plan out before the birth of her child or else she possibly would lose her firstborn child.

**"Why do you feel the** need to tell me about the years before my birth? The past is the past and we should move on in order to find peace," Maul asked his mother as she shared the details of his origins with him. They had only settled on Ruusan for three days and already she had felt comfortable enough to tell him the origins of his family.

"Sometimes, to find peace in the future, one must journey back to the past and reveal it to those in the present who are a part of it yet know nothing. Why did you tell me the details of your life after I gave you to Sidious? I know it wasn't because your brother mentioned it to me since you could very easily have denied it if you didn't feel a need to do it as well," she asked him back. Maul yielded to that one but he was still a little baffled about how Kycina told her story.

"You said no man had ever loved you quite like Deimos, Savage and Feral's father, did. Yet it seems like you loved my father more than you loved him, why?" he inquired. "No Maul, I loved them equally but in different ways with your father's being the more… romantic way," she explained. "I don't understand," he admitted after a while of thinking.

"Deimos had my heart and that was enough for me to let him become the father of my two youngest sons. But your father always had my passion, he was the source of my own 'flame of passion' to put it in terms you could recognize," she said. Maul recognized the expression 'flame of passion' very well and clenched his fist in an attempt to physically suppress the memories of what happened to his beloved Ophelia. "Sorry mother, don't worry for me; I was just remembering the origin of that expression, please carry on with the story of you and my father," he said and that was what she did.

**Three months had passed** since Kycina, the Enchantress, Mathayus, and his friend Mercury had left the Nightbrother village in search of the Domain of Exiles. Since then, Karis had completed her one month as a guard in the Valley of the Ancestors but failed to meet her duties in the eyes of the Sisters who led the camp at the Valley's sheer edge. As a result, Karis was forced to forever remain a subordinate to all except a few including her best friend Naa'leth who also showed jealousy for Talzin's favorite: Sister Kycina.

"Hey, it's not so bad when you think about it. So long as you remain this way, no one will ever think you'd be up to something," Naa'leth suggested. "What are you suggesting?" Karis asked her. "That we wait and see if Kycina comes back and if so, see if we can charge her with a crime successfully and have her banished from the coven," Naa'leth replied.

"But how long must we wait? She's already been away on her mission for three months with the potential to be gone another three!" Karis inquired impatiently. "We just wait and when she comes back, we'll see if we can plan something, do not worry," Naa'leth said. But Karis was _very _worried and _very _afraid of this plan. If it failed, Talzin would try and execute them for treason against her right-hand executioner. Not to mention conspiring to see her exiled or dead out of jealousy for her deeds. Karis didn't like this at all and hoped Naa'leth knew what she was doing.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Deimos arrived at the land of the Ice Spirit Medusa one month after receiving a vision from his ancestral god Hephaestus at his shrine. That by itself had taken Deimos two months to reach and had proven somewhat dangerous since Blood-Boars were known for colonizing the area around the shrine in abundance. He even took several of the younger ones that he had killed and used their fur to make a thick coat. And he didn't need the hero god telling him why that coat was going to come in handy: he was going into a realm of _ice_, after all.

"Be careful of Medusa when you see her: her greatest weapon is not her abilities with ice (which can freeze any one who gazes upon her should she choose) but her voice. So powerful is the charm of her voice that I am the only who has really managed to resist her. That's why she made her assault on me thus mothering the God of War himself," Hephaestus warned. "If I have any of your good luck, I'll be able to resist the voice too," Deimos said, assuring Hephaestus that he would figure something out if he didn't have the immunity.

"I sure hope so, you are the only one of my ancestors left alive and I'd hate to see you turned into another decoration in Medusa's cold hallways," Hephaestus replied before leaving him to get some sleep before the long trek west of the god's shrine. He knew he was approaching the realm when he felt a wind chill so cold that he doubted any Nightsister or Nightbrother presently alive had ever sustained it. It was at this time that he decided to take left over patches of skin he had collected from the Blood-Boars and turn it into protection for his thin boots. The Blood-Boar skin was said to be so durable and so insulating that even the wind chill could not penetrate it and unfortunately, he was going to have to test that theory in a short moment.

Sure enough, when his fur-covered boots came in contact with the first bits of snow, he couldn't feel a thing. He wondered how long this would last and if the skin was durable enough to withstand the extreme cold. It was at this time that he realized how smart it was for him to bring a flint and some firewood when he started running low on meat from the Blood-Boars surrounding the shrine of the god of his ancestors. The only problem he had now was finding a cave where the strong winds of the icy realm would not have the capability of rubbing out any fire he lit up.

But even that turned out not to be a problem when he saw several caves on the low end of the sheer glacier wall facing him. He had no doubt that more than a few of those caves were actually the entrances of tunnels that would lead to Medusa's throne. Another advantage of the tunnels that he faced was that if long enough, he would not have to deal with the harsh winds blowing in this accursed and forsaken place. It would provide for much more insulation than even the hides of the Blood-Boars could do, keeping him warm and warding off the effects of frostbite for much longer than the coat and boots.

Briefly turning his back towards the wind for the sake of protecting the flint, he lit up a torch by first taking one of the smoother and straighter shafts of wood, oiling a loose rag of Blood-Boar hide, wrapping it around the stick, then lighting it on fire. He repeated the process for another but this one would not be used to light his way: instead, it would be used to determine how deep a cave went into the ice. If it stopped a few meters in when he threw it, he knew he had a cave he could use for a shelter in an absolute emergency. However, if it went on and on for miles on end, he knew he had a tunnel that could potentially lead him straight to the throne room of Medusa.

Planting both torches on their pummels in the snow, he took his zhaboka that he had been carrying in his hand and broke it in half. Though this seemed like a stupid move, the ends were actually magnetized and had a button on each of them that allow the blades to fold into the hilts. Once he accomplished this, he also had a stick with magnetic ends that allowed him to carry the zhaboka in a more portable fashion than if he had kept holding onto it with his hand. After the zhaboka was packed in its scabbard across his left shoulder (opposite his regular vibroblade on his right), he took both torches and made his way to the caves with one in each hand.

He ran towards one that looked like it could be a tunnel and walked into the entrance until he was out of the path of the wind. Taking the torch on his right hand, he aimed down the middle of the cave and threw it, watching as the torch flew down the shaft and farther than would be qualified as a cave but far enough to be a tunnel. Smiling, he unsheathed his vibroblade and walked into the tunnel, following the light of the torch he threw until he found it again in time to prevent it from dying due to the cold temperatures of the tunnel. He restored it knowing full well that he was going to need to keep using a test torch to judge the distance of the tunnel so he threw it again to notice that this tunnel went even farther than where he had picked it up from.

Then he found a seat-shaped bit of ice, planted the one in his hand and decided to make several more torches that he would oil and light up when he needed them. He finished them and reached the test torch just in time to see it dying and he decided that it would be best to just discard it. It had helped him enough in determining that the tunnel went for miles into the thick ice. But instead of discarding it, he decided that maybe it was best to just break off the small burnt off end and keep the rest as an additional stick of firewood when he needed to stop and rest.

Picking up his sword and torch again, he made his way down the tunnel some more. He was amazed that on first try he had picked a tunnel that went far enough to possibly lead him to the throne room of Medusa without any turns or angles to travel down. But something began to worry him: while he was the type of warrior who would appreciate a diplomatic end to a mission, he had seen no Frost Giants or Jotuns. _One would think that this tunnel would be crawling with beasts considering that darkness is their ally and ice is their element _Deimos thought to himself.

He knew that the light hurt the eyes of the Jotuns and Frost Giants but the darkness surrounding the torch was more than thick enough for them to launch an attack that took out the torch. Then he figured out what it was: Medusa was expecting him and had been expecting him for quite some time. Probably since his mission had begun and he had set out to his ancestral shrine to consult Hephaestus, the man she had lusted over and as a result, produced Nag. And if she was expecting him, it could mean she was either planning a trap or wanting to see if he was anything like his ancestral god when it came to matters related to the bed.

** Kycina had to make yet** another stop and rest her stomach but she didn't want to let on to anything being wrong with her just yet. She had been keeping up this diligent performance ever since she found out she carried Mathayus' child in her womb thanks to the Enchantress herself. However, Mathayus became increasingly worried that something was wrong for she never needed to stop for anything before their romantic night three months ago. One day, shortly before the beginning of the fourth month of their quest, Mathayus decided to stay behind yet again with Kycina whilst the Enchantress and Mercury went on ahead.

"Kycina, what's going on? Three months ago, you could beat any of us in a race but now you have to rest every few miles like some old lady way past her prime! Are you hiding something from us or from me?" he asked. "Mathayus, don't ask me to do this," she answered.

"Do what? Reveal why you've been slow as hell when you weren't three months ago. I didn't want to ask it like this but now I know I have to ask straight out," he pressed. "Mathayus, I didn't know how to tell you this nor was I sure I should but… I'm pregnant," she said, finally giving in to the pressure. "Is it mine?" Mathayus asked after several moments of heavy silence.

Kycina nodded and unfolded the cloaks she had put over her belly to reveal three months of fetal swelling. Mathayus swallowed a hard gulp and could not believe his own eyes. A child in Kycina's belly and he was the father… He didn't know how to respond to the incredible feeling he developed as a result of knowing that Kycina was now the mother of a child of his blood.

"I… I don't know what to say," he admitted. "Then say nothing. Feel him growing within me Mathayus, feel our _son_ growing within me," she replied with tears slowly rolling down her eyes. "How do you know it's a boy?" he asked her.

"I had the Enchantress tell me shortly after I found out I was pregnant which she was also kind enough to tell me," she answered. "You know what this means for us, do you not?" he asked. "If he turns out to be Force-sensitive or at least more than you, a normal Nightbrother destiny would be too little to give him," she answered with a nod. "I was going to say something else but sure, okay," he stated.

"Let's go before Mercury and the Enchantress start wondering if we're having sex again," she said to him with a quick wink. "You're pregnant and yet you still like my charming nudity, don't you?" he asked rather jokingly. "No, what's between your nude legs; of _course_, I like the whole thing!" she answered. "All right let's go, I don't want to give Mercury a mini-heart attack if you know what I mean," he agreed.

"How far are we from the Domain of Exiles now? The baby isn't liking all of this travel and it's making sure I know all about it," she asked. "If the Enchantress is telling us the truth and no longer trying to get us killed, we should be there in another two months. Not to worry though if she's telling the truth then that also means our appointment with the All-Seer is secured and we don't need to worry about being attacked unless we insult him in his domain," he answered; and both man and woman, for the child's sake, were both hoping that they did nothing to insult the great King of the Exiles.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

Talzin was expecting the outsider any minute now yet the damned Sith Lord was taking too damn long to arrive. Pacing in her chambers, she wondered if he had forgotten the appointment or if he had been killed along the way. Fortunately, the sound of arguing was enough to draw her attention and she marched outside just in time to see a tall Muun male demanding entrance into the coven. The only downside was that she had put Naa'leth and Karis on duty and she had forgotten to tell them about her appointment.

"Stop, I have been expecting him for quite some time. You're late Lord Plagueis and you know I despise late arrivals more than I despise these two lowly Nightsisters standing in your way," she apologized passively. "Lowly as they are, I must apologize for the inconvenience. The Jedi and their Senate approved of an embargo in these parts of the galaxy that is so strict, only those who have as much money as I do or greater may pass by," Plagueis replied, equally passive.

"The Jedi are always trying to choke up our resources but what they don't know is that what is in their possession is a fabrication of our magic. Illusions to keep them off the scent of the true treasures of Dathomir left by our gods," she stated. "Indeed, can we proceed with our confidential meeting then or must we talk proceedings as we stand before the members of your coven?" he inquired. With a gesture, she turned around and proceeded to her chambers where the safety of their plans could be guaranteed.

When they arrived, she sealed the chamber with magic and assured him it was just a precaution for their good. "And besides, if you try to kill me, even your lightsabers will not prevent me from painfully ripping your soul from your body or casting the Spell of Undoing," she added maliciously. "In another life, you might have made a great companion or maybe even my spouse but sadly, we're not always that gifted by the power of the Force," he said. "Let us get to the plan now that all pleasantries are dealt with," she insisted impatiently.

Normally, she would not deal with outsiders but the wealth of Lord Plagueis had been important to her plans from day one. It was the reason that the more fragile and mortal creatures of Dathomir were still around for her use when she needed them most. "Does the plan still stand on firm ground or is it sinking beneath our feet?" he asked her. She hesitated, not knowing how to answer that question and not sure if she was fully ready to reveal that she had unwittingly made her own daughter her right-hand executioner before approving of a suicide mission.

After a few moments of thinking, she decided the best answer was the honest one. "I have a daughter: Kycina is her name. She was recently honored for her courage and battle prowess by being made my right-hand executioner before hightailing to the Domain of Exiles to pay a visit to the All-Seer," she admitted humbly. "You fear she may not have survived her quest to the Domain?" he asked.

"No, it's just I never knew she was my daughter until Old Daka mentioned something to me about the way she fights being similar to how I fought in my youthful days," she answered. Old Daka was the only one who truly remembered Talzin's youthful days which had been thousands of years before the rise of the Republic. Ten thousand years to be a little more precise than that if one wanted to go into the history books. It was she who had seen the birth of the Republic through the tyranny of the Infinite Empire of the Rakata to whom she had once preached the word of the Snake Goddess Hecate with the nature of galactic conquest.

"Then never fear, your daughter will return and she will become a valuable part of our clan. If she produces a daughter, by all means, use that child for your wishes but if it is a boy, make sure his warrior ways can be used in a manner that substitutes for the daughter if you can. Besides, if this Kycina character is anything like you, she will return alive when her mission is completed," he assured her confidently.

She knew better than to doubt him for there was nothing Kycina could not handle. Or at least, there was nothing that she could not handle besides visiting a deity as ancient as the All-Seer. But Talzin sensed a great disturbance in the Force, something that felt like a new life stirring in Dathomir. Her greatest hope was that it was nothing fundamental enough to bring about the ruin of the plan she had made with Plagueis' aid; however, she had no idea what she would be in for.

**After Mathayus told Mercury** of Kycina's pregnancy with his child, both men decided to ask the Enchantress how much longer before they arrived at the Domain of Exiles. "Another three days and we will reach the front gates of the Domain. It seems like nearly five months of travel have finally paid off for you all," she answered. Mathayus sure did hope so for Kycina's sake more than anyone else's, even his own.

"Let's rest here Kycina, we're only three days away from the Domain now. I think I can already see the beginning of it all the way from over here. The Enchantress sure does know how to prolong a journey long enough to satisfy her own selfish goals," Mathayus said. "Would you say she put a magic spell on you and me that drove to make love that first night we did?" Kycina inquired.

He shook his head no and she asked why he would think that she hadn't had anything to do with it. "Because it was something we both wanted for the entire year before we met her. I doubt she could have done anything to affect the rise of our feelings for each other except maybe give us both courage to go through with that first act of love making," he explained. "I do remember being afraid but at the same time, feeling comfortable being with you that night," she admitted.

"Doubtful that she had a part in that; we've known each other for three years for crying aloud," he stated. "You never did believe in gods and demons, did you?" she asked. "No reason to especially when unlike them, Deimos and Mercury were beside me my whole life. Speaking of Deimos, I hope he's doing fine without me and Mercury around to help him," he answered.

"What is it about that man that everyone likes so much? I know he has incredible prowess as a warrior and all but I highly doubt that's the only reason anyone likes him, least of all you," she inquired. "To tell you the truth, it has to do more with the content of his character than even his skill as a warrior: he's willing to put himself on the line for someone he really cares about and always looks for a way to avoid using his battle skills against someone," he explained. "Deimos a kind, peaceful warrior… that sure does sound odd to me," she admitted.

"Let me tell you a story that should clarify the depth of Deimos' character. Nearly twenty-two years ago, there was a child being dropped off by his mother at the Nightbrother village. This child was about two years old and did _not _want to leave his mother for any reason. So when he held on to her speeder, she had to literally kick him out of the speeder and take off before he could recover from the blow and get back on.

"The unfortunate thing was that the blow was so powerful that it took all the kid's strength to stand up, never mind walk as much as he was going to have to. At the time, the village was ruled by a wise, kind, elderly patriarch who was very selfless and initially held hope that this child could be helped. But when this child's spine failed to heal from the kick, he was forced to turn his attention back to the more political matters concerning his village. This kid was left to die and would have been turned into a snack for the cannibalistic members of our village (yes we had cannibals in our village until eight years ago) were it not for the courage of one young native.

"That native was an eight-year-old Deimos who took pity on the child and, despite Mercury's protestations, raised this child. He nurtured him to health, healed his back from the kick he had received from his mother though he could do nothing about the dent mark it left just above the kid's ass. There were even times when there was no clothing that could be spared for the child and the winter winds were blowing, freezing everything they could. Instead of saving himself, Deimos simply held the child close to his heart for hours on end, letting the winds form a nice blanket of thin ice on his back that slowly cracked and eroded his flesh.

"For eighteen years after meeting him, Deimos looked over this child and raised him like a son. Initially, Mercury protested endlessly and using statements related to the resources the brothers were using to take of themselves being insufficient for sustaining a younger boy like this. But after three years of argument, Deimos persuaded his brother to form a friendship with this child and they have been good friends ever since. What this story is meant to do, Kycina, is to help you understand that though he is indeed the finest and bravest warrior of our village Deimos had something else that not even Brother Viscus had.

"It was a little something he passed onto the child and rubbed a little bit of onto his brother. This little something was a kind, compassionate heart that Viscus' wise predecessor would have been proud of. Deimos used his skills to protect others even when it meant putting himself in danger and the village has flourished more than ever because of it," he replied, concluding his story with that. Kycina was moved to tears when Mathayus explained this story but she did have a question.

"Do you know who this child is or was, Mathayus? Have you met him at all?" she asked. "Well of course, I know him: he's me," he answered. Kycina paled with shock and though she tried to speak, she was at a loss for words, any words really.

And as if to dispel any disbelief, Mathayus stripped down his pants, turned around, and revealed a little dent mark that existed just above the left side of his ass. "Mathayus… Deimos gave you life… I am so sorry if I ever insulted you with what I said about Deimos," she said. "No Kycina, it's all right. Not a whole lot of people understand why there is so much reverence surrounding Deimos but now, you are no longer with that common herd," he replied.

"And he gained it by raising you as his son?" she inquired. "Not all of it but at least ninety percent of it, yes," he replied. "But how come you never call him father and he doesn't call you his son if he raised you?" she demanded. "Because Deimos and I understand that the bond we have is far too powerful for titles like that, in fact, those titles would diminish our bond so we forget them entirely," he explained.

"Should we get some sleep? Our son is kicking me and begging me to lie down for a little while," she asked, changing the subject abruptly. Mathayus bent over to face her swollen belly and talked to the baby before facing Kycina once more. "All right my little, precious Maul, you get your wish; I was tired of talking anyway," he said.

But though they lied down, they didn't immediately go to sleep. Instead, they stared into each other's eyes whilst Mathayus caressed Kycina's pregnant body and she caressed his waist. They kissed lips and at one point, Mathayus even began to kiss her breasts, belly, and legs. After she did the same thing to him, what she said next surprised both him and her for it was something neither would expect pregnant women to ask.

"Mathayus, the Enchantress told me a tragedy was to occur four months before the birth of our son. I fear that tragedy may be your life ending in the Domain of Exiles while giving us an opportunity to escape it," she stated. "And what would you like me to do?" he asked. "Just take me and make sweet love to me one more time before we go; I don't want you to die nor do I want to face the possibilities of how it could happen," she answered.

"Kycina, listen to me and listen to me very good. So long as you remember me in your heart, mind, spirit, and in the sight of our child, I will be immortal. As long as I can reach out and touch you through one of those places, death will remain afraid to ever truly confine my soul," he solemnly vowed. "Then please, take me just one more time in case all I will have after we reach the All-Seer is your memory in the four places you mentioned," she begged.

And he did take her throughout the night, reminding both of them of the very first time they had ever made love, barely five months ago. They relived all the same passionate lust that they had felt that first time, the might of the energy that their love gave them as their bodies remained united. And when it was finished, a few hours later, they relived the same lethargy that soon engulfed every part of their body from their heads to their toes. Kycina rested her head on Mathayus' chest just like before but this time, though he did caress her hair with one hand, his eyes did not remain on her. Instead, they turned to the hammer of the war god Nag, a prize of his courage. Silently he made one vow to himself: whatever they were about to face in the Domain, he would raise that hammer and face it without fear of a painful death so long as he protected the woman he loved and the child of both their bloodlines.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Deimos had been following the tunnel for the better portion of a couple of weeks now and for the first time since he entered, he actually found a clue he was headed somewhere. Unfortunately, it was not the type of clue he was hoping for when he had entered the tunnel for the very first time. Around him were Frost Giants and Jotuns wrapped up in something that was not ice otherwise, they might have escaped it by now. He went up to one of these frozen beasts and touched the material that had him frozen in place: it felt very silky, much like the webbing of a gigantic spider.

Swallowing a big gulp, Deimos looked around slowly and even lowered his torch to see tripwires established in the cave. He had felt nothing so he guessed he had not stepped on one of these wires and awakened the spider. Hoping to keep it that way, he kept the torch low and even bent down to a squat and walked that way so that he could look above when he needed to but he could still keep the light on the tripwires. Despite the precautions he was taking however, he felt the cold for the first time since he came to the icy realm and the chills of fear he already had made his teeth clatter.

For the first time in a long time, Deimos was truly afraid for how could he fight something that killed these giants which were three to five times his size if not much bigger? He clenched his fists hard, the torch and sword shaking as he walked around the cave and looking for a way out. Then he remembered something his father had taught him and Mercury as children. "Fear on a severe level by itself will consume you and control your mind, forcing you to make irrational decisions.

"But since fear is always constant, the absence of it is foolish and futile to seek. Only by accepting that you are afraid and being able to say that it does not drive your decisions can you truly call yourself courageous," he would say to him and his twin brother Mercury. Then he taught Deimos and Mercury how to control their fear through their breathing. Breathing slowly through his mouth and closing his eyes, he felt less shaky and he actually managed to absorb the cold in a manner that made him stronger.

Then he realized that there was a magic spell and figured that the spider had something to do with it. The spell was that so long as the spider lived, no one was allowed to leave the cave and approach the great Ice Spirit Medusa. He knew what to do in order to bring the spider out to him and used his sword to cut a nearby tripwire made of the webbing. "All right foul beast, let's see what you're made of!" he shouted.

Sure enough, he heard a skitter of feet across the icy floor and saw the round, massive backside of a spider approaching. The arachnid was so massive that it actually filled up the entrance from whence Deimos came and reached almost every end of the cave. But Deimos could tell it feared the light considering it never came within striking distance of the torch. So instead of waiting for it to come to him, he charged right for it with the torch out in front and his sword next to it in case he could get close enough to strike a fatal blow to the spider.

However, when the light came into its eyes, it came charging right at him. So instead of going with what he originally planned, he simply held his sword straight between the spider's biggest eyes and waited for it to make contact. When it did, he simply pushed opposite of its charged and waited until it realized the blow before using the sword to climb up it. After all of that had been achieved, he pulled the sword toward his direction before pulling it out thus leaving the spider with a deep gash that bled greenish-white, thick, insectoid blood.

It shrieked an unbearably shrill shriek of agony as it tried to use its foremost front legs to attempt to dislodge the assailant on its back but Deimos resisted with absolute ease. He did this by cutting off a huge chunk of those front legs and watched as even more blood spewed out of what remained. As it continued to shriek, he raised his sword with the blade's tip facing the spider and plunged it deep into an exposed brain cavity, killing the spider within minutes. It struggled, screamed with a more shrill pitch than even the most high-pitched little girl, all while Deimos painfully barreled his way through and kept the blade pressed within the creature until it dropped from exhaustion.

Then he yanked it out and stabbed again for several more times and watched as the spider stopped dead in its tracks after that. He dismounted the spider's back at that point and noticed a door open which he knew would lead him somewhere if not to the chambers of Medusa herself. When he entered the door, he watched as it closed again and he saw torches emitting blue light on both his left and right flanks, rendering the torches he had ready useless as these ones lit up the long hallway ahead more than they could have. With only one choice, he walked forward and followed the hallway which turned into a spiral that ascended higher up the mountain he had realized he been in but it was no ordinary mountain: it was a mountain made purely of ice and snow.

But this didn't throw Deimos off nearly as much as the statues with their bizarre faces which ranged from having odd shapes and textures to ones that stuck their tongues out and acted like they might have lost their minds. Sanity was not an issue Deimos had even with all this, his father had seen to that whenever he was sober enough to teach his children how to fight like a Nightbrother. Then he noticed a fork in the path that led three ways: one that continued with a path of blue torches to his right, another on his left that had red torches stretching as far as the eye could see, and the last was a path of pitch-black. He had come out of the darkness and been following a path comprised entirely of blue torches and knew better than to go through the pitch-black path but the red one had him tempted.

Then he remembered something Mercury had taught him about traversing safe or dangerous paths. "If in a fork in the road that has you doubting, smell them both. You'll discover that the one that smells foulest is the one most traversed and should not be trekked whereas the one that smells least bad is less trekked and should be explored," he had told Deimos. So Deimos did that with the path of red torches and smelled nothing but dead bodies, burnt flesh, and defecation whereas the blue-torched path smelled so clean that even the cleanest rose smelled like a fart by comparison.

With the decision made, he kept traversing the blue path and leaving the temptation of the red torch and pitch-black tunnel behind. And he made sure to walk only on paths with blue torches and soon, he found himself arriving at a massive room whose walls were about half a mile away from him on each end except for the one right in front of him which was only a couple yards. Near the end of that one was a massive staircase with a thickly carved chair sitting on top of it with Medusa herself occupying the chair. "Again I must face one of Hephaestus' blood, strange fate isn't it?" she asked.

"Strange and ironic that it should end the same way," Deimos answered. "That depends on what you were told of how my conflict with Hephaestus ended," she replied. At first, he was puzzled but then he remembered that her voice was her most powerful weapon and if he could overcome this then he could defeat her. Instead of listening to her, he merely stood his ground and even prepared his zhaboka and placed it in one hand whilst holding the vibrosword on the other just in case she tried something stupid.

** Mathayus had become more** protective than ever in the days since he had learned of Kycina's pregnancy. When a demon of the Domain of Exiles attempted to touch her belly, he used one side to swat it in the back of the head and he continued to beat it to a pulp with the hammer until it no longer breathed, let alone moved. Most of the smaller demons had backed off after seeing that but there were a few that were still bold enough to test the quad. However, either Mercury shot them fatally with his arrow or Mathayus dispatched them with his hammer.

There was even a deformed troll that tried to attack them and kill them but Mercury slowed it down long enough for Mathayus to hit it in a manner that gave it a severe brain hemorrhage, killing it almost immediately. And one instant had already occurred where Mathayus had been shot with a poisoned arrow by one of the more aggressive demon and the Enchantress had to heal the poison by absorbing it into her body. As the fights with the demons increased, Kycina distanced herself to take a glance at these creatures, all of whom had been sons and daughters of Dathomir same as them. Some had hunched backs so bent that the curve was narrow and made their backs look pointy, others had hands where only bloodstained bones remained yet they were still moving. Then she asked the Enchantress why it was that these creatures were so severely deformed and her explanation sadden Kycina almost beyond any repair.

"When an exile is cursed here, their bodies remain active even after they have died. Their souls have been sent to the hellfire created by the Snake Goddess but their bodies remain to wander the city endlessly. The very flesh on their bones deteriorating and falling off, their blood coagulating and tripping through the open cuts and wounds, all of these painful sensations felt by what remains of their shattered and broken minds," the Enchantress explained. Kycina clutched her belly with fear and hoped that Maul didn't have to end up here, cursed to eternal deterioration and increasing insanity until the end of time.

When they finally arrived at the front gates, the Enchantress spoke in a tongue that no one else understood and the doors opened for them. They entered and followed a long, winding corridor marked by a blood-red carpet and orange-yellow torches that lit their path. Kycina's heart began beating faster, despite her unborn son's protestations for her to calm down, as she came closer and closer to meeting the All-Seer. Next to the Snake-Goddess, he was the most powerful being on Dathomir and she hoped not to offend him in any way that could jeopardize herself, Mathayus, Mercury, or the son she bore within her thanks to her beloved Mathayus.

Finally, the chambers of the All-Seer were revealed and Kycina was initially baffled. But then she remembered that the All-Seer had been entombed in stone and wrapped in chains by the Snake Goddess herself, the curse never to lift until someone with enough power found their way to him and offered themselves as a sacrifice to him. "Ah, my dear Enchantress, it has been a long time since thou hast come to visit me," he said almost immediately. "I wish it had been sooner than this my love but thou doth understand how Hecate and her orders can drive one to seclusion," she replied with a soothing tone in her voice.

"Uh, hate to interrupt the pillow talk between the man wrapped up in a nice little cocoon and his freebie lovebird but we came here to find out who was behind the latest Nightbrother resistance. We can get to the smoochie poochie talk afterwards, okay?" Mathayus interjected rather rudely. "Mathayus, son of Mars, is it not? I have been expecting thee," the All-Seer replied tonelessly.

"Yeah dude, it is me but how did you know I was coming? And were you also expecting Kycina of the Nightsisters and Mercury, son of Neptune and twin brother of Deimos?" Mathayus inquired. "I hath been waiting for all three of ye for the last twenty millennia. And I see the past, the present, and the future in a single glance; I am keener on sight than the keenest bird and yet I am blinder than a newborn infant wailing for the first time," the All-Seer replied.

Maul didn't like the sound of the All-Seer's voice and made it clear to Kycina that he didn't from within her womb. "Then you wouldn't mind telling us who is behind this latest Nightbrother uprising, would you not?" Mathayus pressed. "If thou hast come all this way simply to know that, thou art bigger fools than I imagined. There are those in both thy villages allying against thee and seeking thy deaths," the All-Seer warned quietly.

"Wait, what? You're saying we came all this way for something Old Daka could have done?" Mathayus asked, puzzled to say the very least. "I should have known it was a setup from the very start. Something hadn't smelled right about this mission though I joined to keep an eye on you for Deimos," Mercury stated. "It's my fault, I should have recognized the smirk on Karis' face when she is gloating about something she has done that I haven't," Kycina interjected.

"No Kycina it isn't your fault, you just didn't see how she looked at you," Mathayus stated soothingly. "Never fear for I can still reveal thy wish at a price: a sacrifice must be made in my honor or else I am forbidden to reveal anything to thee," the All-Seer assured them. The Enchantress immediately offered herself up and though the All-Seer initially protested, he gave into her wish as did everyone else. But that was a mistake that the remaining trio would soon regret when the Enchantress' power and immortality began to ebb away and inject themselves into the All-Seer, weakening the chains containing him and breaking the stone containing him bit by solid bit.

Kycina held her belly with one arm and her staff with the other, Mathayus raised his hammer, and Mercury prepared an arrow in his bow as they watched was happening unfold before their eyes. "By the gods... Mathayus, what have we done?" Kycina asked. "I'm not waiting to find out," he answered. And for once in a long time, Mercury agreed with him on a matter relating to their lives or their possible deaths.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Mercury did not stall for a moment in climbing to a balcony above the chamber door with the aid of his swords and making a perch out of from where he could shoot his arrows. Considering the fights he and Mathayus had with the local populace to protect Kycina, Mercury was doing pretty good on arrows though he only had seven left. Aiming the first of the seven, he decided to see if the death of the Enchantress would disrupt it and shot a fatal shot through her throat. However, his efforts sped up the sacrifice rather than stopped it as it now gave the All-Seer a new supply of power to absorb into his being and use for hastening his escape.

Below, Mathayus was insisting that Kycina get out and protect their future. "No, I am not leaving you nor am I leaving Mercury! What would Deimos say if he heard that you died on the mission with me? Add my pregnancy with your child on top of that if you haven't already done so," she asked. "If you tell him that I died a warrior's death along with Mercury, he won't have anything to say except to thank you for delivering upon my wish to have one night with you," he answered.

She didn't understand then she remembered how he had fallen in love with her before she realized she was in love with him too. Nonetheless, she created a portal and insisted that Mathayus get in it with her before it was too late. "No sweetie, I'm staying here with Mercury and you're leaving us!" he insisted. But when she tried to defy him, he snapped and swung the hammer around as if to hit her but he would have missed had she not put up a barrier to stop him.

However, the hit was powerful enough to throw through the portal without him just as he had insisted. When she was gone, Mathayus turned to face the All-Seer once more especially now that he was finished absorbing the power and life force of the Enchantress and had broken free of his confines. "You really should not have done that, you know. Not very gentleman-like to even attempt to hit a woman, after all," the All-Seer stated.

"It could be worse: I could be so vulgar as to insist my lady sacrifice her life to free me from my confines. If it were me, she would do it of her own will rather than how the Enchantress did it for you," Mathayus replied. "True but unlike me, you dissipated your energies protecting the weak. There _are _consequences," the immortal warned him.

At that moment, Mercury released another arrow and shot the All-Seer in the shoulder. The All-Seer looked up to see Mercury mounted on his perch and made to shoot him down with a blast of energy. However, Mathayus intercepted him just in time to force him to throw up a shield to defend against the hammer. When the hammer and the metal shield collided, a brilliant flash of light and a shockwave from the impact passed over and when the damage was clear, the shield broke apart and the All-Seer armed himself with a sword to fight Mathayus.

With that distraction, Mercury fired yet another shot and it landed on the All-Seer's other shoulder. He was quick to follow with three more before the All-Seer turned to faced him and actually managed to send a projectile his way. Mercury dodged it just in time to see it destroy his perch just before turning back in his direction and seeking him out. But he was quick to respond by using his second to last arrow to successfully shoot and destroy the heat-seeking projectile that would have claimed his life.

When he landed on his feet, behind the All-Seer, he quickly fetched his last arrow and pointed it to the back of his enemy's head. However, despite Mathayus' brave efforts which had distracted the All-Seer up to this point, the deity still managed to raise his sword up to where Mercury aimed his arrow and disintegrate when it came into contact with his sword. Tossing his now-useless bow aside, Mercury then unsheathed his swords and charged at the All-Seer from behind. Working alongside Mathayus and his powerful hammer, Mercury fought the All-Seer with the courage and stamina of a son of Neptune just as his brother would have.

"You will never leave this place," Mercury vowed to his powerful enemy. "Don't be too sure of that boy, legions have risen to test me and all have failed. What makes thee think thou shalt be any different?" the All-Seer asked. "Because neither I nor my brother here will stop until you're just a bloody stain on the floor of this place; _bring _it!" Mercury answered.

This statement angered the All-Seer and he fought more ferociously then ever. When Mathayus and Mercury's backs made contact, Mathayus asked why Mercury called him his brother. "Because as idiotic as it initially was for Deimos to raise you as his own, I have come to accept you as one of my kin. Before we die, I want you to know that in my heart you are my brother as much as Deimos is, even without a blood connection," Mercury answered.

Mathayus smiled and summoned enough strength to throw the hammer down onto the ground and send a shockwave that temporarily threw the All-Seer off his feet. The blow also gave Mercury enough time to prepare for a duel with the All-Seer while Mathayus snuck up from behind and struck him in the back. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before they realized that wasn't going to work on him so they just fought together. Mercury summoned fiery tornadoes with the aid of the swords whilst Mathayus sent shockwaves that tripped the All-Seer long enough for Mercury to do some damage.

It was after nearly an hour of endless fighting in this fashion that the All-Seer finally stopped not to breathe but to laugh. "What the hell is so damn funny?" Mathayus asked. "So long as the Domain of Exiles exists, I have limitless power within my grasp. Thou wastes what little energy thou hast trying to directly destroy me and yet thou doth not realize that so long as I have the city as my power-source, I am unbeatable," the All-Seer answered.

Mercury looked past the All-Seer and noticed a purple crystal sitting on a pedestal that apparently replaced whatever stone was used to contain the All-Seer alongside the chains reinforcing them. "Tell me something All-Seer: did you just shit that crystal or is that the heart of the Domain that I'm looking at?" Mathayus asked, joking in his usual, vulgar manner. The All-Seer turned and immediately grimaced in fear that he had been discovered and Mathayus smiled a smile that carried a wickedness his heart had never known before. It was at that point that he ran for the crystal with the All-Seer attempting to stop him but Mercury stalled the All-Seer with a slash that carried a firestorm in its wake.

"You have unfinished business with me, asswipe!" Mercury hissed. "Very interesting that thou wouldst like to die first but-" the All-Seer began before Mathayus swung his hammer into the ground and sent a shockwave that once again knocked the All-Seer off his feet. Then he bolted for the crystal that sat on its pedestal, crossing a rather narrow bridge as he did so and when he arrived, he heard a scream from Mercury. His brother had attacked the All-Seer and Mathayus turned around just in time to see the deity gut his foster brother with his sword.

What baffled Mathayus more than that is what came next: Mercury plunged each of his swords into a shoulder of the All-Seer and held him in the lock they created with all his strength. Mathayus looked at the crystal, then his brother, then back again and was indecisive as to what he would do. If he helped his brother, he risked jeopardizing the future for his son and Kycina but if he destroyed the crystal, he risked losing one of the men who raised him as his own. "Mathayus, _DO IT_!" Mercury said as the All-Seer attempted to yank his sword out of him, causing blood to ooze from within Mercury's mouth with each tug until his lower mouth was colored dark-red with his own blood.

Mathayus raised his hammer over his head as far back as he could and after a few seconds of hesitation, he lifted it over his head and down upon the crystal that was the heart of the Domain of Exiles. The shockwave and the brilliant flash of light created from it was so powerful that when the former effect arrived after the latter, Mercury and Mathayus were swept into a wall while something else happened to the All-Seer. In exchange for defending himself from any long-lasting effects on his strength as a result of the blast, the All-Seer unknowingly sacrificed his immortality thus making himself once more vulnerable to the cold embrace of Death. He felt it as well as the drain of the power he had relied on earlier and he was afraid, now more than ever.

Mathayus recovered from the blast, saw that all he had of his hammer was a sharp-tipped piece of wood that had been the hilt and also noticed Mercury's lifeless body not too far away from him. The shockwave that threw them both against the wall had undoubtedly finished the job the All-Seer started with killing Mercury. Mathayus knew that Mercury had already been dying from the wound the All-Seer gave him and was not surprised that his life gave out after hitting that wall. "Even now that I am mortal, there is nothing thou can do: I still have more than enough power to destroy everything thou love when I escape this place," the All-Seer warned Mathayus, confident of victory.

"_If _you escape this place," Mathayus corrected. "What? Thou canst be serious! Thy brother's swords are dust except for the hilts and thou hath naught but a piece of wood in thy hand," the All-Seer asked, laughing moronically after asking that.

"A piece of wood is all I need, you piece of shit!" Mathayus replied. Then he raised it like a dagger and charged at the now-mortal deity that had caused the death of his brother. Without hesitation or even thinking about it, the All-Seer simply pointed his sword at Mathayus' abdomen and rammed it in. Mathayus grunted in pain but nothing more than that before plunging the wooden shaft into his enemy's elbow.

"Let go fool, thou hast already lost!" the All-Seer commanded desperately. Laughing, Mathayus told him to look around and notice what was happening: the Domain was crumbling around them and it wasn't a matter of time before a piece of stone smashed them. Desperate to escape now, his ability in teleportation robbed as another price for his survival, the All-Seer tried with all his might to free himself from Mathayus. He even went as far as to hit the young man in the face hard enough to knock out teeth but Mathayus was defiant even in the face of death.

"What is this strength, this rage thou hast within thy body?" the All-Seer asked him as he attempted to pry Mathayus' hand off his newly improvised weapon. "It isn't rage that fuels me fool: it is the strength of my will to live you see before you," Mathayus answered. "But thou hast not much time before thou art dead, why doth thou fight to live knowing that?" the All-Seer asked him. "Because even if I die, my beloved Kycina and our son will be safe if I take you with me," Mathayus answered.

Mathayus then gestured above, to a three mile wide and two mile long piece of stone roof that looked to be several tons and would break off at any moment. "Let go fool, there is a reason I have remained here on Dathomir all these years!" the All-Seer commanded. "Yeah, so I can come and totally kick your ass along with my brother Mercury," Mathayus replied, smiling and looking up to the roofing that was going to smash him and the All-Seer.

He had to stall a little longer, at least until it detached, before he could let the All-Seer free since he would not be able to escape at that time. A few seconds later and it did, marking the end of Mathayus' strength to keep the All-Seer locked to him. He fell to the ground and rolled until his back faced the ground and he could see the massive piece of stone fall on top of them. The All-Seer screamed and tried his best to protect himself despite knowing that he could not outrun the falling stone nor could he barricade himself from it.

Mathayus, on the other hand, breathed a calming sigh, closed his eyes, and simply waited for the inevitable. When it finally did come, the All-Seer had tripped over a pebble and watched in horror as the stone crushed them both with enough force to break through the floor below them. This continued for all twenty-seven floors of the massive temple that had contained the All-Seer for endless millennia until the ground floor was reached. And by the time that happened… the All-Seer and Mathayus were nothing more than pulverized bloodstains on the cold stone's bottom.

** Kycina had been thrown** on the other side of the portal she created for herself and Mathayus and was enraged. Unfortunately, she didn't have the power to summon another and when she realized she was barely out of visual and hearing range of her coven's home, she screamed. Tears ran down her eyes and she beat the ground with the full might her fists could muster. This continued for several minutes until Kycina was too weakened by sadness to continue and instead, she sat there sobbing.

By this time, Maul had expressed his discomfort for her grief but there was nothing she could do to counsel or soothe herself, never mind him. She sat there, cold as it was, for several minutes and sobbed in mourning of Mathayus. But then she started to contemplate memories of him which used to cheer her up whenever she was enraged or sad but she found it wasn't enough. Only when she realized the reason behind her unexplained sadness could she truly begin to become happy once more.

She began to realize that this whole time, these three years she had known Mathayus for, she had in some ways loved him more than she realized. It certainly did explain why the hell he picked on her for it but had it really been that obvious she had feelings for him from the get-go? And if so, why wasn't he direct about mentioning as opposed to joking around all the time? Then it hit her: Mathayus was slowly and subtly leading her to realize her feelings for him and knew that when she did, she would be deeply infatuated with him.

Now, looking back on all that, and realizing that Mathayus had done what he had done for those reasons that she could truly begin to pick herself up and trek back to her coven. But there was another reason too, she realized: unlike her with all her power, Mathayus had felt he didn't have much time and wanted to make the best of his life while he still lived. He wanted nothing but the best out of his encounters with the Nightsisters and patiently planned and worked whenever necessary until he finally achieved what would allow him to die peacefully.

Her respect for him only increased but some of the original sadness she felt at his departure returned. It nearly maddened her to think about how all this time, she had taken his friendship and companionship for granted, only to desire nothing but his love in the final months that he was alive. Talzin had been right when she said that the dreams of the youth were the regrets of maturity and in some ways, Kycina could say she had matured during her mission. And she hoped it would show when Talzin saw her again which wasn't long considering that Talzin alone stood outside the coven as if expecting her return when no one else did; though the woman tended to be sadistic, this was the only time Kycina could actually say she was glad to see her.

** Deimos had overcome the** Ice Spirit Medusa in a battle of minds where she tried to convince him that Hephaestus had raped her rather than the other way around. This followed with a physical battle with weapons at which he had never been beaten, this opponent being no different especially after he started wielding the zhaboka and the vibroblade in simultaneity. Now, he had the gauntlet and he was coming home, wearing it as he wore his makeshift clothing only with more pride and zeal in his greatest triumph. Packing up his weapons and his supplies, he prepared for a trip back home and vowing to keep the shrine of Hephaestus as where he would need to go in order to find his way home.

He couldn't wait to see the look on Brother Viscus' face when he returned with gauntlet after being away for so long. Fortunately, this would be the best look out of all the other Nightbrothers that Deimos would expect except for two: the look of pride on the faces of Mercury and Mathayus. But he wanted to see Mathayus' face more than Mercury's considering Deimos' involvement in shaping who Mathayus was. What he was going to find out when he got back home was going to shake him to his core so badly that it would feel as though he had gone to Medusa' domain only for glory that would be overshadowed by the tragedy ahead.

One thing was for sure: if Deimos had never known sadness or the heartache of finding out the death of a relative, he was most definitely going to when he returned to his village. This was made even worse when he had earlier felt a sharp pang in his heart that hinted at something that happened to one or both of them; he hoped it wasn't true nonetheless for his own sake.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Though she hid it well, Talzin looked on with horror as Kycina returned with a pregnant belly on her. _Who has done this to her? Who has ruined my plans for the future of Dathomir by violating the sanctity of my daughter's virginity? _she asked herself in anger. Nonetheless, she embraced Kycina to the best of her ability and aided her back inside the temple in which they conducted spells from the magic wells of Dathomir and worshipped the Snake Goddess diligently.

When the other sisters saw her, there were gasps of horror and shock heard amongst many of them. But only Karis and Naa'leth had nothing to say or exclaim because though they hadn't gotten what they wanted, Kycina still found a guy who knocked her up. While Karis was stuck forever to her current position, Naa'leth still had a chance to rival their mutual enemy and perhaps even usurp the position of right-hand executioner from her. "Looks like my path to power begins," Naa'leth told her.

Though they had agreed to this conspiracy, Naa'leth wanted not to share power with Karis but to take it all for herself. She had no doubts that Karis had thought the same way but she was glad that she had managed to outsmart yet another sister who was envious of the control Kycina had over their clan. "I'm sorry Mother, I'm sorry," Kycina said. "Who did this to you: tell me that before you apologize?" Talzin replied immediately.

"It was Mathayus, son of Mars but do not fret about punishing him. He perished saving myself and our child when the Enchantress tricked us into releasing the All-Seer. I sensed the death of the All-Seer so I know he'll never again threaten us and I saw the Enchantress die as she offered herself as his source of freedom and extra power," Kycina explained. Talzin was glad to hear that Mathayus was dead but something about Kycina's tone hinted that she was willing.

She asked her that and though Kycina hesitated, she admitted she had consented sex with Mathayus. "I know it's forbidden but I have known this Nightbrother for three years, falling in love with him during the third. Please take me to Deimos, son of Neptune; he needs to know what happened to Mathayus and their brother Mercury," Kycina begged. Talzin knew who Mercury, Deimos, and Neptune were but she had heard very little of this Mathayus character.

She only heard that he was born with a rare red pigment and now, thanks to Kycina, that he had perished to save Kycina and their unborn child. "Do you know the gender of the child? Please tell me you were informed of that much when you found out you were pregnant," Talzin asked. "Yes, the Enchantress told me I was bearing a son and one who would change the galaxy forever," Kycina answered.

Then it clicked in Talzin's memory: at the time that her Nightsister society had formed, one of her rivals had warned that a _man _born of red skin would ultimately destroy her. She knew that it could not have been Mathayus now that he was dead but was his son with Kycina the one spoken of all those millennia ago? Had it been that long since the last prophetess of the Old World had uttered her final prophetic words?

That long since she had formed a society where the men were allowed to fight, breed, and die like the animals they were at the price the prophecy promised she would eventually pay? Could it be that by controlling the breeding and raising of the men and the women of Dathomir, she had brought about the passing of this prophecy when she tried to avoid it? But luckily for her, she already figured out a solution and remembering Kycina's compliance to previous orders, this could not be difficult. "Kycina, when the child is born, I want you to tell me if he has red skin when he's born and unless he dies, I want you to hand him over to me immediately," she stated tonelessly.

She watched as Kycina thought about that and wondered what she should do. "Why? Do you want to subject him to the same horrors you deal onto other males also?" she asked, her tone implying rebellion. _No, I want to destroy him and cast his soul into Oblivion, preventing him from fulfilling the prophecy of my death _Talzin thought silently.

Aloud however, she assured Kycina that he would be no different from the other Nightbrothers in his treatment. Anything she could do to assure herself that the Arras Käsi would not rise to end her rule, Talzin was willing to do at this point. Then Kycina's answer surprised her when she finally did speak and give an answer to what she wanted done with her child. "Only if you let me go to Mathayus' friend Deimos and tell him about Mathayus' death since Deimos also had a brother who died with him," she said.

"That wouldn't be Deimos, son of Neptune by any chance, would it?" Talzin asked after pausing. Kycina nodded her head and told her his brother was named Mercury. "And how did they know Mathayus?" Talzin inquired. "Deimos raised him as his own and Mercury was a good friend," Kycina explained. "By all means, pay him a visit if you still feel fit to travel," Talzin said.

Kycina admitted she would need a speeder but Talzin took care of that. But before she left, Kycina heard her name called by a Nightsister. She recognized this to be Minerva and asked her what she wanted to say to her. "I never got a chance to say this when my child was handed over to those pirates but thank you for trying to defend me," she said. At first, Kycina was pissed that this girl would bring it up now but she realized what Minerva was doing: she was attempting to offer her sympathy for the loss of Mathayus since she was one of the few Nightsisters that hesitated in killing her mate.

"Thank you Minerva, your consolation is wise as it is kind," Kycina stated as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let me take you to the village, it's the least I can do for my only defender," Minerva insisted. When Talzin nodded that she did not mind this, Kycina nodded and slipped into the passenger seat though she was careful to keep her belly upright. Minerva plugged in the coordinates and the speeder took off to where, unbeknownst to anyone, the next chapter in Kycina's destiny would begin.

**Deimos returned to his village** after five months of travel and was surprised to see that the village remained as lively and prosperous as ever. With the gauntlet strapped in place on his arm, he could already see some looks forming as a result of his glorious return home from the realm of the Ice Spirit. Even Brother Viscus stepped out when he realized everyone was just standing around before finding out the reason why that was so. His look of bewildered fear nearly made Deimos laugh but not before he stated, "here's your damned gauntlet, mind if I keep it?"

"No, no… b-b-by… all means," Viscus stammered. But before Deimos could walk out of the patriarch's chambers, Viscus stopped him. "But wait, how did you manage to survive her treacherous power?" he asked. "Simple: what you called the stubbornness of an idiot protected me from the effects of her voice long enough for me to kill her," Deimos answered.

"And will it protect you should you find out that Mathayus and Mercury are dead?" Viscus asked him. "If they are and you are a part of it in any way, I'll not hesitate to track you down, kill you, and mount your head on one end of my zhaboka while I plunge the other into the ground," Deimos answered. Then he marched out before Viscus could ask anything more of him, leaving the new patriarch somewhat baffled that the mightiest warrior in the village would challenge his position in such a manner as this. _Such hatred is uncanny even in a Nightbrother, one would think he would be more accepting of this takeover _Viscus thought to himself.

Nonetheless, Deimos arrived at his house and was surprised to see a Nightsister who was heavily pregnant had already gotten inside. "What are you doing here?" he asked rather blatantly. "Under normal circumstances I would have been insulted by that but these aren't normal circumstances. I am Kycina, Talzin's right-hand executioner, and you are Deimos, correct?" she replied.

He nodded as he took her hand when she extended and took a seat next to her. "What is this about if you don't mind me asking that?" he inquired. "It's about your brother and your foster son: as you may remember, they left with me to seek the All-Seer with the Enchantress of the Valley as our guide. The good news is, our goal was achieved but the bad news is… your brother and Mathayus have both perished along with the Enchantress in order to protect me and my unborn child," she explained as she rubbed her swollen belly.

At first, Deimos said nothing; he couldn't because of the impact of this. It felt like Kycina had just plunged a red-hot dagger into his heart without remorse or guilt though he could see both in her eyes. Then, despite all his best efforts not to, he broke down into tears and held a hand on his heart in a desperate attempt to massage the pain this news was causing. Hearing that just one of them perished was painful enough but to hear both had perished was almost too much to live with even for him.

He might have gotten by if he had heard about Mercury's death and Mathayus surviving but both were gone. Mathayus' death was the worst news to hear and he knew exactly why: after all, he himself had raised Mathayus for eighteen years. "My son… my dearest son… dead?" he thought aloud to which Kycina nodded in overwhelming confirmation. It was then that Deimos snapped so badly that he pounded the table next to him hard enough to break it in half, crying out in guilt-ridden anger.

"I should have gone instead," he thought again. "Please don't be so hard on yourself Deimos. If it's any consolation to you, Mathayus' line still lives, his son residing in my womb," Kycina stated. Deimos looked up at her as he had dropped to his knees with grief and she once more nodded, confirming what she said.

"He always did have a passionate love for you but I never knew he was willing to take it that far. Well, he got what he wanted in the end: Mathayus, father to the child of Talzin's right-hand warrior," he said when he could speak without sobbing. "And that's what I came to ask you about: out of all the Nightsisters he could have swooned over, why me?" she asked him. Deimos, being one of the least bright individuals in the village, had to think about that for a moment but it was not a long one.

"When I found him, I knew he would have been food had I hesitated for a moment longer. But even after I saved him, fed him, brought him back from the illness he was experiencing at that time… He always felt like any day could be his last; I guess you could say he saw his death coming for years despite my best efforts to make sure he lived at least to manhood," he explained collectively. Kycina knelt down beside him and asked what Mathayus had been like when he found him, knowing that he had to have some place to begin joking the way he did.

"Sad to say it but I laid the foundations for his jester-like sense of humor when he was about eleven. At that time, he had been looking for something that would make him stand out from the rest of the crowd and I offered that maybe he could be the class clown," he added with a laugh. He wiped his nose as he chuckled, continuing the story after he took a deep breath to keep going. "Unfortunately, my jokes were very bad but Mathayus saw the makings of his own comedy run at school especially after it met Mercury's approval three weeks later," he said.

"Mathayus told me that for the first two or three years that you raised him, Mercury had been against it. What happened after you managed to persuade him to accept Mathayus as one of his own?" she inquired. "As he may have told you, he and Mercury formed a friendship but that was about as far as they ever went: just friends. But as you could understand, I went much farther than that: I grew to regard Mathayus as my son though I was only eight years older than him.

"I grew to love him as my father might have loved me and Mercury had we grown up somewhere else. Fortunately, I found I was not alone: Mathayus returned the kindness and looked up to me as the father he never knew. There was even one time when Mathayus came home from the school with a bloody nose and a notice from the principal (who also happened to be a younger Viscus at the time) that if Mathayus didn't improve his act, he would be expelled. I asked Mathayus to explain himself in spite of my distaste for Viscus and Mathayus' answer astounded me.

"He had not attacked the person he nearly killed with intent to assault him but rather, to protect a weaker individual who had been picked on for nearly three months. This incident would not be important to me were it not for the fact that he began to call me 'dad' rather than 'Mister Deimos' as he had before then," he said, concluding his explanation on that note.

Kycina hugged him after that and thanked him for sharing some insights and apologizing once more for having to tell him of Mathayus' death alongside Mercury's. "I am content to know that they died a warriors' death not as just friends but as brothers. Though it will be a long, hard road ahead with them gone, I can bear the grief knowing that in their final moments they came to call each other family," Deimos explained. Then Kycina headed back to her speeder and took off once more for the dark coven she had called home for almost half of her life.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen 

Two weeks had passed by since the journey to the Domain of Exiles and Kycina's ability to fight had dwindled to almost complete reliance on magic. While it still made her far more powerful than the rest of the Nightsisters combined, it did exact its price on her physical well-being and was worsened by the discomfort her unborn child expressed whenever she indulged in these forms of fighting. Worse still, no one stopped screwing around with her until five sisters lied dead thanks to the magic, three of whom had their heads blown off by concentrated beams of energy. Things did get much better however, when Talzin forbid any fighting between healthy, virgin Nightsisters and their pregnant kindred since Kycina soon became the first of dozens in the clan who became heavy with child.

Nonetheless, Kycina had to hand it to the rest of those who followed her example: unlike her, their children were destined for the normal life that Kycina had known or the life that Mathayus had managed to endure. Her son, on the other hand, would need to be given to someone who could raise him outside of Dathomir in order to give him the chance to reach his full potential. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was another life beginning to develop in her as well. She had experienced all the symptoms that undoubtedly pointed to the final three months of her pregnancy but at the same time, she could feel the common signs of the first two weeks returning as well.

Could it be that Mathayus had impregnated her with yet another child from when they had made love before going into the Domain of Exiles? She knew it was a natural process to become pregnant when a woman made love to a man but of all the times that they had made love, only one of them had ever gotten her pregnant and that was the first time. But that had been an act of extreme love as had been the last time they made love so perhaps she got pregnant only in times of extremes. Whatever the case, it didn't change the fact that she felt strange about this whole idea of having another child begin development while she was still barely three months away from birthing her first.

She even had Old Daka gaze into her womb via the magic powers of the clan and she confirmed it for her. "What do you intend to name this new child when it is born?" she asked. "If it's a girl, I will name her Nagaina Opress but if it's a boy… I think I will name him Savage, Savage Opress. Either way, they will have both children will bear my maiden name," Kycina said.

"And what do you intend to name the son you will soon give birth to?" she inquired. "Maul, just as his father would have wanted," Kycina explained. "You do know that it's the short of Maulochavai, do you not? You honestly wish to name your child 'the Destroyer'?" Old Daka asked her.

"I am only doing what Mathayus would have wanted whether or not the name means 'the Destroyer'. Besides, I don't think Talzin laid down a law decreeing a limit to the names you could give your child," Kycina snapped. "Suit yourself but remember why Talzin has watched over the conception of hundreds of members of this clan," Old Daka warned her. "Even you?" Kycina asked.

Old Daka shrugged but Kycina suddenly had another question. "Now that you bring it up, why _has _Talzin so rigorously contained and controlled the breeding within our clan?" Kycina asked. She still didn't really understand why Talzin had made Minerva give away her child to those pirates almost two years ago and still needed to know. Old Daka breathed a heavy sigh and told Kycina to brace herself for the answer.

"Less than one millennium ago, the Prophets of the Dark Side had formed thanks to the blasphemies of the former Sith Lord Darth Millennial against his Master, Lady Cognus. Nearly thirty years after the formation of the Prophets, they paid a visit to Dathomir in the hopes of forming an alliance with their reasoning being simply that the powers of the Nightsisters and the Prophets shared remarkable similarities despite the difference of who ran things in both orders," Old Daka began. Kycina already knew about this and knew that Talzin was at least six thousand years old if not much older. But Old Daka surprised her with something she had never known about the outcome of that attempt at an alliance.

"As you may also know from the histories, Talzin and the sisters with her at that time refused to accept an alliance with the Prophets. The reason was because they were men and men never keep their truces any longer than what suited their selfish purposes," Daka continued. _I beg to differ from my time amongst men but go on, old fool _Kycina thought. "Millennial attempted to wipe out the sisters which ended with his defeat and his demise at the hands of Talzin herself.

"But before he became one with the Force, he uttered these words which Talzin would never forget. He said, 'Let it be known by the will of the Force that you are invincible for now. Be warned however that a warrior shall be chosen to rise against you alongside his mother, brother, and a woman his brother ravaged whose blades two bear the crimson-red glow of a lightsaber. And if this man should be of red and black, your doom is sealed and all you strive to obtain shall be lost to you.'

"You mated with a warrior of red and black, who was the first in six generations to receive the pigment. As you know, the red pigment marks two generations before skipping another six and if your son Maul should also be of red and black, he could be the one who spells doom to Talzin," Old Daka concluded. Holding on to her belly, Kycina realized that unless they were both born with the normal yellow or orange skin of the Nightbrothers, Talzin would consider it treason of the worst kind to send one of her children anywhere but their father's village to be raised. But either way, it would be someone's problem whether hers or even Naa'leth's just because of this ancient prophecy foretold by a Prophet of the Dark Side of the Force.

"The past has already been set but the future can still be made. Do you choose to aid in the fulfillment of this prophecy or do you choose to obey Talzin and give your child up to be cast into oblivion at which point, she would become invincible?" Daka asked. "That's none of your concern but nonetheless, I thank you for examining my womb and confirming the presence of another within me," Kycina answered. Thankful as she was indeed, there was no way in hell she could be certain what she wanted to do.

Three months later…

Kycina rose from her bed to a sharp pain she felt in her lower body. These cramps and sudden jolts had begun happening more frequently in the last month and Minerva could only offer comfort in moments like this. But when she unfolded her blankets, her face went pale and she screamed: her water had broken and she was soon to enter labor with Maul. "Minerva, help me!" she screamed at the top of her strong lungs.

Minerva came racing in as fast as her little legs could carry her and immediately, she placed a hand on Kycina's forehead, caressed her with her thumb and tried to calm her. "Just breathe slowly Kycina and push as much as you possibly can," Minerva said. Kycina managed to get herself into a sitting position but when she did, she immediately followed her friend's wise advice. Minerva had had to do this with dozens of other Nightsisters who had also become pregnant with children for the first time.

"Minerva, let me ask you a question: how many sisters have died trying to do this? Mother Talzin came close so how could I possibly stand a chance?" she asked. "In actuality, you'd be the first if that did happen, everyone has survived labor that had babies before you," she answered. Kycina took that and used it as a motivation to fuel her strength and maximize the effort of her birthing thrusts.

It took her at least two days, most of which was spent with her body bathed completely in sweat. Minerva watched and checked on the status of the child whilst also calming Kycina occasionally and letting her give herself and her legs a rest. Finally, on the beginning of the third day, Minerva saw some results and told Kycina to heave as much as she could and as hard as she could. Enthusiastically, Minerva got in and helped once the baby's head was out and took care of cleaning him, disconnecting the umbilical cord, and making sure he hadn't died in the process of birth by slapping his backside hard.

The response was a normal cry and both women were awed at the incredible of the child. But Kycina's fear slowly began to mount at what this kid turned out to be: he had red skin. "What do you want to name him?" Minerva asked her. "Maul, his name is Maul Opress," Kycina answered.

"Then here is your son, Maul. May his life be long and filled with naught but the noblest standards of his clan," Minerva stated, reciting the blessings that Talzin trained her to say at every birth she was present for including the birth of Kycina's son. Then she handed little Maul to Kycina and let her hold him, feed him, and sing him a lullaby that dispelled any fear, sadness, or discomfort he might be feeling.

"Would you like me to leave you two alone now?" Minerva asked. "No, stay a while just in case I may cause an accident considering my exhaustion from the labor," Kycina answered. "I remember when I gave birth to my daughter and I was just as exhausted. Now that I look back on that, I feel like all that effort was put in for nothing especially now that I can no longer have children," Minerva said.

"Did your daughter bear your clan name?" Kycina inquired. "You mean 'Ventress'? Yes she does bear that name," Minerva replied. Then Kycina asked what her christened name was only to hear that it was "Asajj", making the daughter's whole name "Asajj Ventress".

"And what became of her, do you know?" Kycina asked. "Last I heard, she was being raised as a slave on Rattatak by those pirates who took her from me. It has been months since I heard that bit of news and who knows what could have happened to her," Minerva answered. Kycina nodded in agreement as she breastfed her son for the first of many times that she would do it over the course of five months.

"I do not mean to pry but it seems like you bear another child in your womb, even now. Am I correct or am I just seeing things from having delivered so many babies?" Minerva asked. "You're not hallucinating, dear friend, yes I do bear another even now," Kycina answered. "Then each of them is a clan half: each son is a half of the whole that is the clan of Mathayus' origins; I trust you understand the implications of that," Minerva stated.

"Yes I do and this clan half will not be in my arms very long," Kycina replied. "If I'm not mistaken, Nightbrothers and Nightsisters are not taken from their mothers until they're at least a year and a half to two years old," Minerva explained. "No, it's not that: this child is special for he has the gift of the Force which was non-existent even in his own father," Kycina replied. "What are you planning?" Minerva asked.

"First, you must swear to tell no one, not even great Talzin, before I can trust you," Kycina told her. "I am under the mark of the gratitude I owe you and swear to do as you wish even if it goes against Talzin's best interests," Minerva replied. She reminded Kycina of how she saved her life and would thus be indebted to her for as long as she lived unless she could also save Kycina from the arms of death itself. And Kycina remembered the day she had done that very well: it had been their first battle ever and while Kycina was able to effectively lead the Nightsisters to victory on her front, Minerva was not so lucky.

Nonetheless, Kycina told her the plan to sneak Maul off Dathomir at Blue Desert City. "Many tourists explore the city for its museums and the artifacts that expeditions on Dathomir have turned up to the surprise of even some Nightsisters," she added. "So wait, you want to give your child to a random customer of Blue Desert City's benefits and hope they have what it takes to give him a good life?" Minerva inquired.

"I'm not aiming for a 'good life' since the chances of that are about fifty-fifty even if I tried hard, just for one different from what his father had. What Mathayus could not obtain in life, in death, he will know his firstborn would be an unknowing recipient," Kycina stated. Minerva thought about that for a moment and knew immediately that Kycina wasn't doing it just because she passionately loved Mathayus: she was doing it because she also deeply loved the child born of his seed. "As far as you're concerned, I'm in; Talzin is a selfish bitch anyway," she said after that moment of prolonged silence.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that just yet although I will say that she has become increasingly self-absorbent. Whether it has to do with the multiple births or not is beyond me nor do I think I want to find out the reason yet," Kycina agreed. "When do you think your son will be ready to travel offworld?" Minerva asked. "As soon as I can get him weaned off breast-milk and have given birth to my second child; he'll be more fit to travel by then," Kycina answered. At that point, Minerva left them alone to check on her other patients. Besides, Kycina needed all the time she could get to be with her son before she parted ways with him for possibly the rest of their lives.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Kycina, if you want to deliver Maul to someone now is the time to do it," Minerva said. "What about you, sister?" Kycina asked. "I'll pose as a stripper for some of the more vulgar tourists as well as some of Talzin's male spies," Minerva answered. _Seriously, that's your best plan? _Kycina asked silently.

"Don't worry, it'll work. Trust me when I say men are pretty damn simple when it comes to what they want in women more often than they aren't," Minerva stated as if reading her thoughts. "But a stripper, really? Come on!" Kycina stated rather agitatedly. "Hey, it was the best I could think of and I'm thinking on the fly," Minerva replied.

Kycina rolled her eyes and decided that if Minerva could actually distract the less civil portion of the populace, it would allow her time to find someone worthy of raising her son. But suddenly, she began to feel an unfamiliar presence in the Force, something that hinted at what she was looking for. She wound down a series of streets and corners, letting the signal guide her as it became stronger and stronger as each moment in time passed by. However, she came to its strongest point and could see no one of the sort she was looking for.

A couple of times, she had to straighten out the bag that contained little Maul inside. She still had some reservations about giving him away, after all, though she knew she would inevitably have to give him away to save his life, she had come to love him in a far more profound way than she had ever even come to love the infant's father. It was when she felt another tug through the Force that she realized the physical description of the one who would raise little Maul. The target was a Human male who, like those around him, wore the robes and hood of the wealthy but also carried an aura of intelligence, ambition, and (though she hated admitting it) the stench of the Dark Side surrounding him.

** "Let me get this straight:** you _knew _Palpatine carried the Dark Side about him like it was a suitcase but you gave me to him anyway? Why did you do that?" Maul asked. "I had to Maul and tell me, what would have been worse: living the life your father did of serving Talzin but wanting much more out of it than to be their fucking slaves or the life that was truly extraordinary?" Kycina answered. "But your decision would come to haunt me, the Sith, and the galaxy forever," he stated.

"I disagree, I don't believe it was my decision to save you that would make the galaxy suffer. Now that I look at the course of our family's history, I believe it was Deimos' compassion for your father that truly brought about the beginning of the events for which you would bear responsibility. Had he chosen to let your father die like the patriarch ordered, you wouldn't be standing here and speaking to me like that right now," she explained. "Forgive me mother, I meant no disrespect in my comments; it's just when I recall that you gave me away, it brings a frustration I remember when I was a little boy," he said.

"Compared to me, you're still a little boy. Remember that always, my son even if you don't remember the lullaby I sang for you," she said. "Okay two things: how old are you and secondly, no I don't remember any lullaby being sung to me. I only remember Sidious slapping me around when I failed and how he would starve me as punishment for any sign of weakness," he said, smiling as he asked the first question.

""How rude of you to ask a woman's age, you should know that gentlemen don't do that," she answered. "Sorry mother, Sidious didn't say anything about that in his lessons on gentleman conduct," he teased. "Next time I see that man, I'll give him a piece of my mind on how he raised you only to try and kill you when you were older," she joked back. "All right mom, getting back to the story, how did Deimos win the Selection and become your next mate?" he asked her.

"Well first of all, I have to tell you how I felt after giving you to Sidious. Remember this: I didn't sell you for credits, I didn't take drugs, nor did I hate Talzin. I only wanted to save you from experiencing a fate either very similar to your father's or very similar to the other Nightbrothers," she said. He nodded and told her to continue, the story of the years preceding his birth peeking his interest.

** By the end of the day,** Kycina had seen the man take off in a Republic shuttle with the bundle that carried baby Maul inside. Now she was going to have to concoct a story to tell Talzin about what happened to her baby. But because Minerva was on her side, it wasn't like she was going to be busted for her treason. That plus Minerva's voice could display so much confidence even when telling a lie that Talzin would need a lot of willpower to avoid falling into its trap.

But her fear for what the child would become had made her willpower weak and Minerva's voicing of their finalized plan for deception would most likely be believed. And while Kycina was thinking about Minerva, she was surprised to see her return with all of her clothes on (she likely had not entertained the tourists very well beyond distracting them and letting Kycina through). They made it back to the hotel room and though Minerva could tell the bundle carrying Maul was gone, she asked if Kycina had managed to give him to somebody just in case their plan worked. Kycina nodded and it was the best response she could give as tears began to well in her eyes and she cried on Minerva's shoulders, uncaring of Minerva's arms slithering around her and wrapping her in a hug.

"Oh my dear friend, what the hell have we done?" Kycina asked when her speech was a little more intelligible. "The right thing: we gave your child a chance to grow up into a man away from the eyes of Mother Talzin," Minerva answered. Kycina kept crying for a long while after that and Minerva placed a hand on the back of her head, rocking both herself and Kycina as though her friend were the baby instead of her son. "Someday, you and Maul are going to cross paths again and when you do, some things may go rocky at first but you'll get started on a good relationship.

"And when he asks why you did this to him, you'll be able to confidently and enthusiastically tell him about how you did it to protect him. Okay, maybe not enthusiastically but you'll at least have enough confidence to not cry as you are doing today when you tell him about his past," she explained as she continued rocking her friend back and forth, repeating the cycle for several minutes more. "I'd have to be quite the hardass to be able to do that though, wouldn't I?" she asked, joking with her friend in their usual manner. "Yeah sure, whatever makes you sleep better at night," Minerva replied with a very bright smile.

"But that still leaves one thing left undone: what the hell are we going to tell Talzin?" Kycina asked desperately. Minerva thought about that for a moment but then, as though a lightbulb went off in her head, she thought of something. "I know, we tell her that little Maul became horrendously sick and because we had no money to go see a doctor, he soon died from it. She's been so paranoid about his birth I think that if I give the right push, she will be persuaded to believe that," she answered.

"Okay, I gotta admit it: that was the lamest thing I have ever heard you come up with but you do have a point. Talzin's paranoia about my son just might allow her to believe something as silly as that," Kycina stated. "It's our only chance but its success will be enhanced if you let _me _talk to Talzin and anyone else that might try to see through the lies and you can worry about telling your boyfriend Deimos back at the Nightbrother village," Minerva said with a quick wink. "He's not my boyfriend for number one and number two, I think I'll do that considering you know more about mind blocks than I certainly would," Kycina snapped right back at her.

"Why did I not think to hook you up with Mathayus before I took him on our last great adventure? You might have gotten along with him better in one moment than I did in one month," Kycina asked her. "I don't know but maybe it's because he thought himself too sexy for his shirt and I knew that certainly wasn't true," Minerva answered. "Hey watch it, he's the father of both of my children; next word you say may be your last," Kycina said, smiling.

"You're so full of crap, it's a wonder there was any room for the new baby in there," Minerva snapped. That was when the two of them both lost it and started laughing so hard that they snorted more than once and laughed even harder. They even playfully slapped at each other and roughhoused in a safe manner. When they tired, the friends agreed to journey back to the village in the morning and Kycina would continue her journey from the coven to the village to tell Deimos the false story of what happened to little Maul.

** For the better portion of four** or five months now, Deimos had been working on something. When Kycina last came to the village, she initiated the Selection and Deimos had been one of the contestants as a tribal head of the village. The first test was one that the selected Nightbrothers were familiar with: the Test of Skill in which the combat expertise was pitted against Kycina's. Deimos and three others survived while four had not been so lucky and it was Deimos who saved the other three survivors by defeating her with his combined skills in zhaboka and vibroblade combat.

The second test was something else that they were also familiar with although this one was a little more difficult. This test was a Test of Fear, where their ability to see with the aid of the nightlights had been taken from them and only Kycina could see in the dark. Two more brothers fell while a third was wounded but once again, Deimos proved himself the victor in the test. Now, he was on to the third and final challenge which had been the longest: it was the Test of Character.

In this test, Kycina committed Deimos and the other survivor to two different projects that would undoubtedly take months to complete. The deal then had been simple: whoever quit first was killed and the remaining Nightbrother would be Kycina's champion unless he failed to complete his project as well. Since there was no time constraint, the only way they could fail was if they threw in the towel and Deimos was one to never give up no matter how stupid something might appear. Besides that, they could work on whatever they wished so long as they practiced a specific character trait unique to them and Deimos decided to test his ability in Ambition.

Though he was nowhere near as patient as Mathayus had been, he was certainly less lazy and less focused on immediate fighting with his brothers. Of course, this increased his natural intelligence even though his academic edge was the dullest of all Nightbrothers. But when he had gone to school for the few years that he did, he became a really good stonemason and decided to put that into use in order to impress the Sister that had sired two children with his foster child Mathayus. The project he had been working on was a statue that stood on the face of a sheer mountain wall as was recommended for these types of projects.

Though he had several kinks in his initial design, he managed to fix them after two months of hard work. He didn't want to give this spot up for two reasons: first, the stone was soft and could be penetrated by the tools he had in his kit. Second, it was one side of the infamous Cobra Hill where the Dathomiri Red Cobras made their nests deep within. The second reason worked as a convenience because Red Cobras were so attuned to vibrations from outside that they could detect when their tunnels were broken into.

And they were so quick that the moment an attacker broke open one of those tunnels, the sorry bastard could expect several dozen small snakes biting onto his flesh and delivering venomous bites. He still laughed on his breaks for his cleverness because he knew that no one would dare tamper with something sculpted on the side of Cobra Hill for fear of provoking the little beasts. Better yet, Deimos could expect his project to finish just centimeters within breaking into the tunnels so that way so much as a little peephole and who ever violated his sculpture's beauty would pay the price. Naturally, this didn't mean that Deimos wasn't at risk of being bitten by one of these snakes but luckily, he could tell where the tunnels had been carved by where one point on the rock was weaker than others as a result of the internal digging.

Luckily, today, he was on the verge of finishing his project after five months with only one minor detail left: painting it where it needed painting. But not to worry, he knew where to place the grey, brown, and black colors that he had been given. And when he finished with the painting of the project several hours later, he took several steps back to look at it from a good distance. His stone rendering of Mathayus had turned out even better than he thought it would and he was very pleased.

"Now you live forever, my son. What you were hated for in life, in death, shall be glorified thanks to the stone of Cobra Hill," he thought aloud. In the distance behind him, he heard the sound of a speeder approaching his valley. Soon, the decision would be made and the loser of this test would be killed while the winner had a chance to mate with Kycina as Mathayus had done, just months before.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Let's see what you have for me this time, shall we?" Kycina asked with an enthusiastic smile. Deimos had been updated that his competitor had failed in the test and did not live to tell about it. So when Kycina looked like she had seen the resurrection of Mathayus, he half thought she'd kill him and half thought that she would hug him. Luckily for him, she decided on the latter when she saw the sculpture of Mathayus but not before she slapped him.

"Why did you do this?" she asked him before she fell into his warm embrace. "Kycina, even though Mathayus was only eight years younger than me, he became my son just as much as his real father might have if he were still alive. Now he is truly immortal, his face carved into the stone of Cobra Hill where so much as a scratch and the deadly snakes violently end the vandal's life," he replied. "You didn't have to do this," she said.

"He is my son, yes I did," he stated authoritatively. "Then congratulations, you just won the Selection and are now my mate for the rest of your days. I'll try and see if I can change it into a marriage at least long enough to see how you taught Mathayus right from wrong. I need you to do the same for my new son: Savage," she explained when her face wasn't muffled by his strong chest.

She showed Deimos the baby inside the bundle she had made to keep him warm from the cold air of the early winter. The moment he saw the little baby, a tear streamed down his eye and he held little Savage close to his scarred heart. "You're remembering what it was like taking in Mathayus for the first time, are you not?" she asked. Deimos nodded and when she asked if Savage was beautiful he replied that besides Maul and Mathayus, Savage was the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

"You like kids, I see," she stated. It wasn't a question but Deimos answered it like it was anyway. "Yeah when they're not out to each other or just suck ass as far as their attitude goes," he said. She giggled and he smiled but there something odd about the way he smiled.

Though she could tell he was happy to be holding Savage and happy to be given another chance to be a father, something in his eyes told her the depth of his sadness at the death of Mathayus. Neither Savage nor Maul (had Kycina not spirited him away from Dathomir) would ever truly fill up the void caused by their father's death. However, Kycina was optimistic that both she and Deimos could learn to lessen the pain and eventually embrace the fact of his death. Especially now that Kycina had him in her memory and Deimos had created a monument to him on the face of Cobra Hill.

They headed for her speeder after that but they didn't board it until after Deimos gave his creation a final, fulfilling glimpse. He sealed the deal when he uttered words Kycina never thought she'd hear him say. "I will protect your son, Mathayus… as I once protected you. On my father's name, I swear that as long as I live, your legacy will be safe from any harm," he said.

Then, with the baby still in tow, he boarded Kycina's speeder and headed to the Nightsister coven for the first and only time he would be there with his mate. For the duration of the ride, Kycina focused on their path while Deimos rocked Savage and calmed him whenever he became frightened by something he heard. By the time they arrived, however, Savage was sleeping like any normal infant as Deimos continued to use his arms as a swinging hammock for his second son to be taken in through adoption. What he realized now though was that instead of a second son since the first had been this child's father, he was the kid's adopted grandfather but that didn't matter.

Deimos intended to enjoy every moment of his life with Savage and hopefully, a son born of his seed too. Kycina asked Minerva to guide Deimos and Savage to the room they would be sharing with her while she went to talk with Talzin. She had to get that contract and keep Deimos alive at least long enough for Savage and any future kids to stand a fighting chance against the other members of the homeland. _After all, Mathayus had been given a second chance at life and look how he turned out, right? _Kycina thought to herself.

**Talzin sensed Kycina's presence** long before she saw the woman and had prepared for her arrival to her chambers. "Sister, how goes the Selection?" Talzin asked her. "I have selected a mate and I have come to see if I can arrange a temporary marriage contract of some sort. It's Deimos, son of Neptune, who has emerged victorious in the process of the Selection," Kycina answered. "And what reason would I have to say yes to an eight-year contract meant for a Nightbrother?" Talzin inquired, her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Deimos adopted Mathayus and raised him as his own, teaching him how to fight, what's right and what's wrong, things like that. I want to give my son Savage the same chance his father was given, several years ago," Kycina explained. _Hmm, perhaps the stupidity of Deimos explains why Mathayus had stupidly violated the sanctity of my daughter's virginity _Talzin thought but did not say. What she did say however, somewhat confused Kycina but not very much.

"Has Deimos impregnated you with children of his own or do you presently have just Savage?" she asked. "I just have Savage and at the moment, Deimos is content considering that it still has not been that long since we lost Mathayus. Though the loss I feel about his death is great, none comes greater than Deimos considering that he is the man who raised Mathayus as his own even when Viscus' predecessor ordered him to do otherwise," Kycina answered. "If I say yes, you have to abide by certain conditions with separation of yourself from Deimos and the children being a punishment considering your outstanding record," Talzin stated.

"Name them, I am ready as always to serve the mother of our clan," Kycina vowed. "Yes I'm sure you are but here's the first condition: do not interfere with Deimos in his teaching methods, act only as little more than an observer. I do not care what your feelings of what a mother should be are; your order is to follow this. Second, you will be subjective to any punishment you may receive in the event that you have been found guilty of treason ranging from loss of custody of any and all children to your own execution or exile," Talzin added.

The third condition, as ridiculous as it was, ordered Kycina to not slander Talzin's name in front of her child or future children in any way as it will automatically be counted as an act of treason. Though Kycina felt disgusted by the third condition considering that nowadays, "slander" had become the truth of Talzin and her erratic behavior. She had feared a baby born with the red pigment of his father and given black stripes because of one little prophecy told a thousand years ago. Worse still, she had feared this child so much that when she heard that it had died of a sickness, she nearly fainted with exaggerated relief.

"I agree to those terms, just give Deimos enough time to teach Savage had to be strong and protect any children I have with the man and then I will complete the tradition," Kycina begged. "Do you swear to complete the traditional reward of the Nightbrothers after your contract has inspired and Deimos has done what you charge him with?" Talzin asked. Kycina nodded and stated that she swore to do what Talzin had asked though unbeknownst to the Mother, she had already committed an act of treason.

Not only had she given Maul to an influential human being who happened to be visiting Blue Desert City but she also lied about what happened to him. She knew it was only a matter of time before agents of Mother Talzin would find out about Maul's existence and when they did, the consequences would be severe. Nonetheless, Talzin approved her contact and allowed Deimos to live eight years in order to teach Savage what he had once taught Mathayus. If during that time, Kycina proved that she truly needed Deimos in order to train her son or any future children she might have with Deimos, Talzin agreed she might consider extending the contract at least another two or three years.

With her business at Talzin's chamber concluded and her signature added at the edge of the contract, Kycina made her way back to the chambers Minerva guided Deimos to. She still had to decide whether or not she wanted to mate with him and consecrate the marriage. The idea of sealing the pact with him did appeal to her but she wasn't certain if he would like the idea of doing what Mathayus had once done with her when they aren't even married or mates. Of course, she would find out if he liked the idea of that or if he wanted to wait a little while.

**Deimos held Savage close** as he cried out in hunger, doing what he could to calm him until she arrived. "Your mother will be here soon child, your food will arrive with her," he said in as paternal a voice as he could conjure in his throat. And as promised, Kycina came through the door just as he was saying those words to Savage and he immediately told her he was hungry. "How did you know?" she asked him.

"The ways a baby cries can tell you what their need is. In this case, he is crying for food at the moment but later on he'll be crying so you can help him burp or change his diaper," he told her. Sure enough, when she began feeding him again, he was silenced immediately. Looking up at Deimos as she seated herself on the bed they would share, she had to admit she found Deimos' natural ability with kids to be charming.

"Deimos, do you know how children are conceived?" Kycina asked. "I know that something called mating is done, the female carries the baby in her stomach for nine months, and then she gives birth. Does that answer your question?" Deimos asked her. She nodded and then she asked him if he knew why she was asking.

"If I'm not mistaken, tradition is calling us to give me the prize of winning the Selection," he said watching as she laid Savage in his crib. "Yes, it's time for you to come and collect your prize for winning the Selection. Now give me a sec to make sure that Savage is safe and then we'll begin," she said. But he immediately spotted a mistake she was making: she was lying Savage on his belly rather than on his back.

"No, you don't do that! You lay him on his back so he doesn't suffocate," he said. "Oh sorry, I've never done this before in my life," she replied. "Don't worry, anything you need related to babies and I'm here to help," he assured her. "That's comforting Deimos, it's very comforting," she said.

Then they lied down on their bed, Kycina started undressing herself and Deimos asked her what she was doing. "It's part of what we do to make babies, Deimos. You'll understand if you undress as well," she explained. "But I'm… afraid, Kycina," he said.

"Don't worry, I was scared the first time Mathayus and I did this too. But after that, we loved it so much we did it quite frequently," she told him. "Then why didn't you make more babies if this is how babies are made?" he asked. "I don't know Deimos, I simply don't know," she answered with a slight giggle.

Then she encouraged him to lie down while she took the lead so that he had time to get in the hang of it. "This is what your son did with me as well and I believe you'll like it a lot," she added. Deimos sighed and placed his hands on her waists as she began the long night of her first romance with Deimos, Mathayus' adopted father. As it was, she knew she could find it in her heart to love him as she had once loved Mathayus.

However, she was about to realize that a big difference between Mathayus and Deimos was that she had passionately loved Mathayus whilst she only loved Deimos in the normal romantic way. And that wasn't to say there was anything wrong with Deimos, it was just she could not bring herself to love him nearly as much as she had loved his foster son. Plus, it felt wrong to be sleeping with the foster father anyway even if Deimos was only eight years older than Mathayus. She made sure that Savage was comfy in his own bed and would not be disturbed by the noises that would undoubtedly come from her session of love-making with Deimos.

Then slowly and with the minutes of the night seeming like an eternity, Kycina gave herself to Deimos. Though it was an eternity she didn't want to have end, it just wasn't quite the same making love to Deimos as it had been making love to Mathayus. But she mentally slapped herself and told her to not think of Mathayus as she made love to Deimos. As she thought this, she could sense that he was on a similar trend of thought and this continued all through the night until they were too physically fatigued to carry on any longer than they had already managed which was nearly seven hours. In a few months though, Mathayus' impact would almost completely cease to affect them with the arrival of another life.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Move your feet, Feral. If you ever hope to beat your brother, you're going to have start by moving your feet more than you already are," Deimos ordered. Though Feral was only five years old and Savage seven, both boys were learning the ways of the warrior rapidly. Luckily for Deimos, Talzin had agreed to a four year extension to his marriage contract as part of Kycina's distinguished service to the clan.

In return, Deimos agreed to spend every minute of every day training the boys in what he knew and the moral code with which he had raised Mathayus. "But Dad, Savage is going to fast and too strongly," Feral complained. "You're just saying that because you're weak and slow!" Savage replied as he did another series of twirls and hacks with the training staff Deimos provided. He managed to trip Feral before continuing to jab and hack at him while he was on the ground.

"Enough Savage," Deimos ordered. But Savage kept at his vigil of jabbing and hacking at his brother, Feral barely capable of blocking all of Savage's heavy blows. "I said _enough_, Savage!" Deimos yelled, grabbing Savage's staff and ramming it into his face hard enough to knock the boy down. "Dad, why can't I kill him?" Savage asked.

"Because I said so; because the strong must always protect the weak from themselves, not enslave them and work them until they drop as many societies tend to often do," Deimos answered. "Like our society of Nightbrothers do?" Savage asked. Deimos nodded and when Savage asked why he was being reprimanded for continuing the attack on his brother, Deimos explained. "Because though you know the value of strength and the value of power in mind and body, you do not know it in your little heart," Deimos said, pinching his shoulder, poking his forehead, and his chest as he made the statement.

"I… I don't understand," Savage admitted. "You are still young Savage but by protecting your brother from those who would destroy him when I cannot, you will gain some idea of what I mean. And remember always that once you know the value of strength and the value of power in your heart, you will be truly invincible," Deimos explained. "Would you say Feral knows it in his heart even if he doesn't know it in mind and body?" Savage asked him.

"I don't know Savage, I only know that once you know those values in all aspects of your conscious form, you will know peace. It is by knowing the peace and serenity that comes with your knowledge that you become invincible even against a mighty Nightsister," Deimos answered. "Even our mother if we were forced to fight her?" Savage asked. "I hope it does not come to that nor would I know if this invincibility would stop her but I do know she would be proud to see you fight," Deimos answered.

At just that moment, Kycina came out of Deimos' hut to check up on the boys after making her report to Talzin that she would soon be returning. She made sure to do this every time she headed back so that Talzin could be prepared for her arrival as well as a report on the progress of her two sons. "How goes the training, my love?" she asked. "Savage has the most potential of the two, he holds back almost nothing and shows the skills of a magnificent warrior despite how young he is," he answered.

"And Feral?" she inquired. "He has the heart to know the value of the strength and the value of power but he has no strength and is slow of foot. Had I told his brother to kill him, he would have stood no chance; I am concerned that without me, he'll become utterly dependent on Savage for his own survival. And gods know how many times Savage has expressed disgust at the very idea of that," he explained.

"Perhaps it's time he was introduced to his real father, would you not agree?" she asked, giving Deimos the wink that indicated her faith in Savage's maturity. "He does remind me very much of Mathayus, I agree. Perhaps it would do him good to see the monument I created in dedication to the man who made the ultimate sacrifice for him to exist here," he answered. At this time, Deimos had told the boys to continue practicing but not to spar until Feral felt fit to go another round but now this wouldn't continue.

"Savage, Feral, put away your poles; you're done for today. And Savage, pack a few things to eat because the trip I intend to take you on is not going to be a very short one," Deimos said. Savage nodded and Feral happily skipped inside, perhaps enthusiastic that he could prolong the ultimate confrontation that would come thanks to his fear of fighting Savage. Fortunately, Deimos didn't have to wait very long for either one to do as they were told with Feral settling down with his mother while Savage returned outside.

"Where are we going, father? Or is it a surprise you'll save for when we arrive?" Savage asked. "Let's go with the second one, shall we? Hop in, my boy," Deimos answered.

When Savage obeyed his father's command, Deimos immediately punched in the controls and aimed the speeder for the dangerous Cobra Hill. Savage was about to learn something that might shatter his mind and cause him to question Deimos until death. Or it could make him stronger and make him understand why Feral needed to be protected instead of left to his fate as was the Nightbrother norm for weaklings such as him. Either way, Deimos had already lost one son who died a warrior's death and was fully prepared to lose another because of his arrogance and delusion.

** "Mommy, why does Savage** hate me so much?" Feral asked. "My son, Savage does not hate you. He's just doing what he feels is necessary although your father has explained that what was necessary and what was right are not always the same thing," Kycina answered soothingly. "If he doesn't hate me, then why does he attack me like he does?" he insisted.

"I don't know Feral but what I do know is that if what your father has planned has its intended effect, he won't be doing it when he comes back," she explained. It was at this point that Feral collapsed into his mother's embrace and cried for a few moments. Had this been a grown man Kycina was holding, she would have indeed considered it a weakness but she was holding a five-year-old boy. Still, she had to wonder why Feral was more sensitive to these sorts of things than Savage had been when he began training at Feral's very age, two years ago.

Had Deimos or Mercury been just as vulnerable when they were this young? Did one of them learn immediately that the only way to survive and become a tribal head was to fight like the strong? She didn't know but she did have to wonder about how Feral might have somehow inherited this weakness from some member of his family. And when he finally fell asleep, her thoughts became deeper and deeper until they were almost to the point of becoming obsession.

** "We're here," Deimos said** after a couple hours of travel in the speeder over distance that would have taken at least a day. Before making the approach however, he warned Savage that what he was about to see and hear might have some heavy effects on him. In addition, he was going to hear was for his ears only and the ears of no one else. When he made sure Savage understood that only he could hear what he was about to hear, they made the ascent.

"Savage, can you tell me who this man was?" Deimos asked when the sculpture was in their sight. "Isn't he the one called Mathayus son of Mars?" Savage answered uncertainly. "You pay attention to the history lessons in your school, very well. Yes, this is Mathayus and you know who made this sculpture?" Deimos inquired, probing his son's knowledge beforehand.

Savage thought about it for a moment and asked him who did. "That sculpture was created by my hand from the first carvings to the painting. It took me almost five months to complete it," Deimos stated with a smile. "But why did you commit all that time to make this; I mean it's beautiful and all but why?" Savage inquired, confused.

"Before you and Feral were born, I raised Mathayus as my son. Long story made short, he died for something he believed in as I had taught him to do," Deimos said. "I bet you were hurt to find out he was dead," Savage said. "I was more than hurt: the grief was so overwhelming that it nearly killed me before I realized I needed to live to watch over Mathayus' children," Deimos admitted.

"He has a son that lives here?" Savage asked him. Deimos mentally smiled and shook his head as he prepared his next statement. "You're his son, Savage," he said tonelessly. Savage said nothing for a long time, probably pondering the significance of the statement and absorbing the shock of it.

"And Feral?" he asked after a long silence. "By blood, he is my son but I have come to realize something important from having raised you and your father. Ideally, a father's love for his son stronger than flesh and bone, more durable than the mightiest metal in the universe, and more love-filled than any pathetic teenage 'crush' could be. You may be thinking that I protect Feral because he's my blood but that is far from the truth; I protect him because I am trying to teach you what I once taught your father but with a different approach," Deimos answered.

"Do Feral and I still share our mother, at least?" Savage inquired. Deimos nodded and added that Mathayus had also helped produce an older sibling who had died not even six months after birth. "His name was Maul and like you, his beauty was something I will never forget. It seemed like all three of you had been a gift from the gods, you were all so beautiful in my eyes when I saw you for the first time," he said, barely keeping himself from tears of joy at those bittersweet memories.

Unlike him, unfortunately, Savage could not hold back the tears at knowing both his adopted and real father were both heroes of the Nightbrothers and even of Dathomir. "I promise I won't be mean to Feral anymore. I promise I will obey you when you tell me to stop fighting, I promise I'll protect my brother when you are incapable of doing so, yourself," Savage said. Then he walked over to Deimos and stopped just as he wrapped his arms around the man who raised him and Mathayus.

Deimos accepted Savage's embrace and replied by returning a hug to his adopted grandson. "I know Savage, I know," he stated. For several minutes, grandfather and grandson stayed there as if finding something comforting about having the stone memorial of Mathayus watching over them. Then they headed home, the intended change on Savage taking effect immediately after their trip home had begun.

** Kycina saw Deimos and** Savage returning on the horizon shortly after she had put Feral to bed for the night. It was god to see them again but Kycina could sense a change in Savage even before she could see his face. Apparently, the visit to the statue of Mathayus had had its intended effect on him and she was glad it did. When they came into their home, she could see that Savage had been worn out by boredom during the long trip back in combination to it being nighttime.

She took him into her arms and placed him on the bed next to Feral in their room and closed the door gently so as not to disturb either boy. Then she turned to Deimos and asked how the trip had gone for him and Savage. "He knows he's not of my blood and Feral is only his half-brother but I achieved what I had planned on achieving," he answered. "Good, last thing I need is for one of Mathayus' sons to not live up to the moral code whilst being trained by you; how you raised Mathayus is the reason I asked for the marriage contract, after all," she said calmly.

"And I've still got four years to go, plenty of time to make sure Savage grows up with my strength of body but his father's strength of heart," he agreed. _I wonder how he could never suspect what Minerva and I did to save Maul. If only I could trust him with the truth _Kycina thought before pushing it aside. "Do you leave in the morning?" he asked.

She nodded but asked if she could share Deimos' bed for the night. "You are my wife, it is your right," he told her. Smiling, he thanked him and when they finally got into bed after several hours of restoring the house from most of the damage the boys had done to it earlier while training, both were thankful. Sure the boys could be rough but it was the kind of rough that was allowed in the Nightbrothers clan as it indicated an understanding of the need to survive when mommy and daddy weren't around. Neither Deimos nor Kycina were sure if they would make through the four years but they swore that they would try to make it happen; after all, they had really begun to grow to love each other after a few months of mourning the death of Mathayus.

A/N: Hey guys, just found out on the wiki article that Savage was established as being the oldest of the three brothers. I'm just gonna say f*** it and go on with the end of the story since I'm already this far into it. And does anyone else feel like Savage would be better off as a younger brother to Maul considering how the two behave?


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Mother, there is a Mandalorian here to see you. He says he's one of your offworld spies and he has confirmed it by stating the password," said Karis. "Let him in," Talzin ordered. Karis nodded and opened Talzin's inner sanctum for the Mandalorian's entrance for whatever he had for her was usually pretty important and/or concerned the clan's safety.

"So good to see you again, what do you have for me this time?" Talzin asked him when he had settled into his usual seat across from hers. "Well firstly, a question: what the _hell_ is a Dathomiri male doing in my Academy?" he asked her bluntly. "I don't understand," Talzin admitted after a moment of thought. "Let me show you a picture and maybe you'll understand; I knew he was Dathomiri by his markings and by an uncanny connection to the Force," he replied.

He uploaded the picture he had to his datapad and then skimmed it across the table to her. When it came within reach of her hand, she took it and looked at the picture. Lo and behold, there was a Dathomiri male in it but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that this one in particular was supposed to be _dead_.

What was Maul doing in this gentleman's academy and how did he get there in the first place? Then it occurred to her: Kycina had lied to her about Maul dying of sickness and Minerva had also lied by confirming it. Both would have to be brought to justice but Kycina's crime to precedence over Minerva's involvement in it. Smiling, she decided she would have Minerva accompany the party she would take that and have her kill Kycina herself.

Then, when Minerva was done, Talzin would split her skull and avenge the disgrace both had done her by smuggling a child out of Dathomir without the consent of the Mother. Particularly this child who Millennial had prophesied would destroy her with his final breaths of life. The man was probably laughing in his grave even now that she had failed to catch the child of red and black before he began growing up into a mature warrior capable of killing her and ending the coven forever."Thank you for bringing this to my attention; the mother of this child will be brought to justice for lying to me about what happened to him and I will come to reclaim this child personally," she stated assuredly.

"Good, he's been a bad influence on my students and has a power capable of destroying them all," the Mandalorian said proudly. "Karis, give this man his weight in our finest silver coins and escort him back to his transport. We will deal with Kycina first and then pursue this child who has escaped our clutches," Talzin ordered. Karis bowed and rushed to obey while the Mother called Minerva over to her chambers and selected Erinys and Gaia alongside her.

"Ladies, so glad you could make it to my chamber at this time. You have been selected to be a part of something truly profound for the clan," Talzin began when they arrived. When none of them spoke, not even Minerva, Talzin continued with what she wanted to say. "Kycina has betrayed us all, she has smuggled an infant son out of this planet to an influential aristocrat in the galaxy.

"Worse, he has been discovered training at the Academy of one of my finest spies to become a warrior of a more troubling sort. You three are to come with me personally as I execute Kycina, her husband, and her two other sons," she concluded. Minerva gulped slightly but it was big enough for Talzin to notice, which brought a smile to her face. "My dearest Minerva, I give you the honor of proving yourself worthy of remaining with our clan by killing Kycina yourself and severing all ties with her," she stated with rather malicious intent.

"Y-y-yes mother, I will do as you command," Minerva replied. "There is much conflict in your sister, is it because you were Kycina's accomplice in smuggling the child?" Talzin asked. Erinys and Gaia looked at her with disgust and Minerva admitted she had been involved. When Talzin asked why, she had nothing to say at first but then she made quite the case.

"Because you forced me to give up my only daughter, saying it was to protect the clan when we both know that we could easily have overcome those filthy pirates ourselves. Erinys, Gaia, why do you follow a hag who will con you out of your children if they're females or doom them to be butchered if they're males?" she said. "Because there is none who is powerful enough to defy the Mother and live to tell the tale of it, even you," Erinys answered. For as long as Talzin could remember, Minerva and Erinys were hated nemeses and often tried to kill each other before Kycina's rise to power.

Putting them together may serve her well but she didn't really care. So long as Erinys knew that Minerva would restore her honor by killing Kycina herself, it didn't matter a single bit. Nonetheless, she watched her and watched to see any signs that Minerva may decide to help Kycina or even give her prior warning of Talzin's arrival. Fortunately for both Talzin and the traitor's accomplice, no such thing happened.

**Kycina sensed something was** wrong long before she saw the speeder carrying Mother Talzin, Minerva, Gaia, and Minerva's hated enemy Erinys. Though she herself had only met Erinys a couple of times, she could see why many Nightsisters hated her especially Minerva. Nails shaped like talons, teeth sharp as fangs, eye rings that made it look like someone punched her in both her eyes, and a thinness enough to reveal bone described the woman. Despite her appearance, she was actually an incredible wielder of the vibro-scimitar, a massive and deadly sword that cut through almost anything when the Nightsister dueling magic was added.

Her sister Gaia was only better on appearances in that she didn't have talon-like nails and fanglike teeth but she was incredible with a zhaboka once dueling magic was added as well. Kycina saw Talzin hand Minerva a scroll and it immediately gave cause for Kycina to be afraid. "Deimos, hide the kids in the basement, something's wrong," she said. Deimos nodded and obeyed immediately, telling the children that if neither parent returned after six hours, they were to be on their own.

After two weeks, Kycina and Deimos were to be considered dead. Though Feral complained like the little baby he was, Savage nodded and dragged his brother down to the basement while Talzin and her minions approached their makeshift home. After that, Kycina ordered her husband to make a dash for his zhaboka, vibrosword, and ice gauntlet. Somehow, she knew that even if she failed to kill Talzin, she would need the power of the Ice Spirit Medusa if they managed to escape.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked to stall for Deimos. Talzin and her posse stopped right in front of her house when she came out and said that but a smile remained on the hag's ancient face. She nodded to Minerva, who returned the gesture and unrolled the scroll she had been given by their Mother. "By order of Mother Talzin, Kycina of the Nightsisters has been charged with the crime of treason and her marriage contract with Deimos, son of Neptune, is hereby suspended indefinitely.

"Kycina, please call your husband out so that he may face the executioner's blade and come with us in our speeder. Once you have returned to the coven, you will be placed in prison until further notice. Then you will be tried, convicted, and sentenced to whatever horror the Mother deems necessary to deal unto you," she said, reading entirely off the scroll as she did so. "Does the accused have the right to know why she has been charged with treason?" Kycina asked though she already knew why she was being charged.

Minerva looked at Talzin, who nodded, then back to the scroll to read the reason for the charge. "The charge has been enacted because you have been reported smuggling one of your children out of Dathomir with the help of an accomplice. This was only brought to the Mother's attention when a Mandalorian spy named Trezza the child named Maul use the Force to nearly kill his opponent in the combat ring of Trezza's Combat Academy. The child will be found and brought back to Dathomir once you have been sentenced to whatever punishment is deemed fit by the Mother," she said, once more reading off the scroll.

"Though your trial will be the point where your ultimate punishment will be delivered, I will not only end your contract and have your husband killed now but I will also take back what I gave you. You are no longer a sister of the clan and because of that, I take back your staff and the power imbued within it," Talzin said and with a single spell, she called the staff and watched as green fire and ichor flowed from Kycina's body along with the staff. Though she knew Kycina to be very powerful even without the staff, Talzin figured it would be best to revoke what had been given first in case Kycina became confrontational about her sentence.

And when she finally reclaimed the power she gave Kycina, she felt rejuvenated beyond all belief. After all, to even bestow the gift upon her, it had drained much of her former potential as the head of the clan. Now she was taking back the power that she had drained into the staff and was very much enthusiastic that she could now use it to execute Kycina and prevent the revelation of the prophecy. _No child of hers will destroy me, least of all, _that _one _she thought to herself.

But suddenly, she had a change of thought: though no one else knew it, Kycina was her daughter and to kill her would be a serious crime against the Snake Goddess Hecate. Besides that, Talzin could also see Kycina still benefiting her plans even with this act of betrayal committed. "Minerva, I will let you have the honor of executing Kycina while she remains on the ground," she said, deciding to forego the trial and fast-forward to killing her. "But with all due respect-" Minerva began before Erinys interrupted, demanding that Minerva obey the Mother's request.

So Minerva drew out one of her custom-sized katanas and prepared to behead Kycina in front of Talzin and the other members of their band. "I'm sorry Kycina, there's nothing I can do," she stated grimly. Erinys stood dangerously by to watch and make sure that Minerva delivered the death blow to the woman she was supposed to be helping due to a life debt. Kycina looked up at her friend and winked, a signal that Erinys didn't understand nor was seen by Talzin and Minerva nodded acknowledging it.

"What is this?" Erinys asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "Nothing personal Erinys, just fulfilling a debt I owe this woman," Minerva answered before she slashed at Erinys with the same sword. Erinys blocked it with her scimitar but Gaia was quick to join the fray though she was soon separated by Kycina who had acquired Minerva's second katana. "Minerva, why are you siding with the _traitor _against your sisters!?" Talzin demanded.

"You were a dumb enough bitch to force me to separate with my daughter, that's why. Worse still, you ignored Kycina's protests and just said that it was all part of your grand plan," Minerva answered. "A mother's love for a child lasts even when she knows the likeliness of the child being dead is more than fifty percent? Impressive even from my viewpoint," Talzin stated.

"No! I have plans to improve my prestige in the clan, Minerva and you will not stand in my way this time!" Erinys hissed. With that, the beastly-formed woman continued her fight with her most hated rival while her sister took on the former right-hand of Mother Talzin by herself. Watching all of this, Talzin decided that the traitor and her accomplice had forced her hand. Using her reclaimed power, she began a transformation that she had not done in centuries: the shoulder spines on her robes shrunk significantly and turned to the color of steel.

Her entire robe also changed into dark grey or steel, spikes protruded from her chest, arms, knuckles, and legs. The hat she wore to signify her title changed into a battle-designed helmet that shrunk to almost a perfect fit on her head, the headpiece she had hanging from it turned into an ink-black jewel with a crescent shaped piece of gold across it. Finally, a cape appeared from the back of her armor with black on the outside and red on the inside. Smiling, she knew she had donned on the armor she wore when she was younger once again and now, she would add one of the weapons she had wielded during her youthful days.

Unclenching one of her fists, a hilt twice the size of a normal katana hilt and a blade with an half meter or so formed from her magic. As a result, the blade was so sharp that it didn't need the normal dueling magic in order to cut through almost anything and now she would deal with the traitors of her clan before dispatching the sisters who had failed her as well. Unfortunately, Minerva's keen eyes did not give her the time to exact her vengeance as she alerted Kycina and the scum beat a hasty retreat for a cave not too far away from where they were. "Do not let them escape!" she ordered to the deformed sisters next to her.

Erinys and Gaia made like the wind to follow their new enemies like curs to an established quarry. Unfortunately, as they traveled the caves, Talzin watched as Kycina and Minerva separated and the sisters serving her followed the latter rather than the former. _I guess if I want something done right, I have to do it myself _she stated irritably. She did nothing to call Erinys and Gaia back to her but instead, continued after Kycina alone, unafraid of what the traitor could do by herself.

**Minerva saw that the plan** she and Kycina had made on the fly almost worked perfectly. Though she had succeeded in drawing her old foes away, Talzin didn't take the bait. "Surrender, we are two and you are no match for us both!" Erinys shouted. Her sister raised her zhaboka in support of the statement but Minerva was unmoved.

Raising the katana she had had returned to her by Kycina as well as the one she used before, she told Erinys she was mistaken. This was followed by Erinys raising her scimitar and her sister preparing to make the first move. "Now shall we begin?" Minerva stated. "My pleasure," Erinys replied before attacking her in unison with her sister.

** Kycina smiled seeing that** Talzin's minions had decided to go after Minerva as was planned. Now she had to worry about returning to Deimos, making sure he picked up the ice gauntlet and his swords. This all had to be done before Talzin caught up to her and made the final efforts to take her life for her treason. But she found that with the armor, Talzin was fleeter of foot than she had been with her old robes.

"You know Talzin, I never understood why you favored me so highly over all the other sisters. After all, I ultimately betrayed you and none of them had done that," Kycina shouted. "You were the most powerful of the Nightsisters and a shining example of what was expected of our clan. But I was foolish to only rely upon you for your power and not see the insipid thing called love dwelling within you," Talzin shouted back with a growl.

"Who's more insipid between the one who discovered the true goodness of love in a few short decades or the one who has lived millennia and doesn't know jack shit about it?" Kycina asked. "Filth, you will pay for your treachery and your insolence against me!" Talzin answered. "Insolence, treachery, I'm a Nightsister: I don't even know what those mean!" Kycina retorted. "You still have the foolishness of Mathayus dwelling within you; no matter, we will remedy that before I separate your head from your body," Talzin stated.

_Even with that armor improving your speed, ten credits says I escape you first _Kycina thought but didn't say. She just hoped that Deimos was ready to go before she arrived for their rendezvous. And she hoped she knew where they needed to go in order to recuperate and gather strength in order to fight back against Talzin. Because of he didn't then even if he had the Ice Gauntlet and his weapons, neither would aid Kycina very much when she retaliated against Talzin. Worse, if they were to fight her under their current circumstances, they would be sealing their own doom seeing as Talzin was armed and dangerous and they were only armed.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Erinys and Gaia attacked first and Minerva was more than prepared for it. She spun her body opposite of Erinys' direction, swung one blade up to defend herself from the attack and struck at Gaia with the other. After that, she twirled her body again to be centered between them before kicking Erinys back hard enough for her to be thrown a visible distance away from Minerva and Gaia. Then Minerva turned around and slashed in all directions at Gaia, who barely managed to defend and attack with her zhaboka.

Minerva made another jump back at Erinys and briefly attacked her by spinning her blades before turning the opposite direction to fight Gaia again. She made repeated attempts to trip Gaia by kicking her knee but to no avail although she did succeed when Erinys returned and she kicked at her ankle. But Erinys grabbed her through the Force and through her into a nearby wall hard enough to knock the blades out of her hands. Being a quick healer, Minerva came to within a matter of seconds and was just in time to see Erinys and Gaia raise their blades for a killing move.

** Kycina saw Deimos arise** from their home with the zhaboka and the vibroblade in tow as well as the Ice Gauntlet on his person. "Good job Deimos, are the boys still down in the basement as we instructed?" she asked. He nodded and she was about to tell him to get ready to fight when she turned around and saw that Talzin had almost gained on her. The abnormally long katana was almost poking at her when Deimos threw his vibrosword and she took it to fight Talzin.

"Go, she wants me more than she does you!" she told him. Nodding, he left in the knowledge that there was nothing he could do to help her. If she survived then she survived but if she didn't, he would have to make do without her aid but with the Ice Gauntlet and the powers it can call to it. "I'm not afraid of you anymore Talzin and yes, I dare call you by your name instead of your title," Kycina stated when her husband left.

"It matters not that you call me by my name seeing as you are no longer a sister of the clan. You must perish in order for the clan's honor to be restored," Talzin replied with a snarl. After that, a brief exchange of deflected blows followed and each of the women fought with the skill and passion of the monster that is within all living things thanks be to the Force. The first of several fights between mother and daughter had begun and its outcome was to determine the course of events in the galaxy.

** At first, Minerva was** stuck in a defensive stance with Erinys and Gaia's blades. Then she saw the way Gaia's knee protruded towards her and was within kicking range. So she kicked hard enough to bend her leg backward in a painful manner, a scream ushering from Gaia's throat in acknowledgement. Then the agile Minerva slid under the sword and severed her left arm before turning around and cutting off both of Erinys' legs.

Both sisters screamed in agony and though Minerva had them in a very vulnerable spot, she sensed that Kycina was in trouble. So instead of finishing off her rivals (and figuring Talzin would do it herself later) Minerva made like a speed demon and followed the trail she had seen her true enemy walk on. Erinys lied on the ground in pain and Gaia screamed agony but tried her best to pick her sister up and piggyback ride her out of the caves. She had to save her friend and fulfill the life-debt she owed first and only then could she hope to return and finish off her rivals but only if she survived the wrath of Mother Talzin.

** Though Kycina fought well** against Talzin, the ancient hag was proving too powerful even for her. "You are weak Kycina and you will fall before my sword," Talzin stated. The enthusiasm and the desire to kill Kycina filled her voice as she prepared a final assault for the traitor. "Like hell I will," Kycina replied before spitting some blood at her from a hit her mouth had received from the pommel of Talzin's incredible sword.

"Even now, as you face your doom, you continue to defy me? No matter, your little accomplice will be dealt with if the sisters have failed to destroy her soon enough," Talzin stated calmly. "You're right about your slaves failing you, grotesque hag," replied the voice of Minerva. The Mother heard the voice and the visual on Minerva confirmed it to her, her anger swelling to a boiling point but not yet showing on her face.

"I'll be right with you after I finish your mistress, filthy snake," Talzin replied. "No, you either finish us both or we finish you. The choice is yours," Minerva demanded. Kycina and Talzin were both speechless by Minerva's words but Kycina understood the implications much quicker than Talzin could.

So without waiting too long, Kycina and Minerva launched an aggressive attack against Talzin in near simultaneity. Minerva attacked from behind with her agile and quick movements with the two small blades she wielded while Kycina took her directly with strength and power in her strokes. While it was a terrific fight they managed to put up, they were ultimately no match for Talzin's near-infinite power and her skill with the massive sword. "Now you die treasonous scum!" Talzin shouted, her anger at last slipping out of her control.

She raised the sword to gut Kycina and it was at that one moment that time seemed to slow down. While Talzin made her launch, Minerva looked on and during the slowed-down she realized she was making a choice. If she stood aside, she would fail her life-debt and probably face the worst criminal penalties beside execution but if she made the leap, she would most likely die and never see her daughter again. But Minerva had always been willing to help out someone who had saved her life and had defended her honor when she was forced to give up her daughter to the pirates.

She knew in that moment that if her daughter was anything like her, she would still be alive and still fighting to stay alive. A fight she was about to give up now in the name of a friend who had been there for most of her life. While time was still slowed, Minerva leapt to Kycina, shoved her out of the way and stood up in her place just in time to receive the death blow from Talzin's sword. The blade pierced into her abdomen, and extended out her back until she could feel the crest on her belly and more than three fourths of the blade sticking out of her back with her blood on it.

"What _is this insolence! _Why have you sacrificed yourself for this traitor!?" Talzin demanded the moment she noticed who was stuck on her blade. "You took away my daughter, the accumulation of all I had stridden for in this life. Now I take away a chance for you to achieve something you have been striving for, at least, for now," Minerva said before spat blood that nearly clogged her throat unto Talzin's face.

"You are a foolish girl just as your mother and sisters all were!" Talzin boomed with rage. At that point, she yanked the sword out but Minerva grabbed it with one hand before it was halfway through. With her free hand, she pulled out a crystal ball with energy in it that Talzin looked upon with horror. "You recognize this, don't you?" Minerva asked mockingly.

"Where did you get that?" Talzin answered, her tone confirming her recognition. "My mother gave it to me before we were forced to separate under tradition. I've never used it before so I don't know how long its effects will last on you," Minerva answered calmly. She smiled as she said this and as she raised the arm that had the crystal ball high enough for a shattering press on Talzin's breastplate.

And when the ball did shatter against her spiky armor, the energy turned electric and put her in excruciating pain. She yanked the rest of her blade out of Minerva, cleaned out the blood with the swords magic, and then absorbed it back into her being. After that, the purple lightning electrocuted her before the eyes of the traitors and Deimos who had returned to check on the fugitive duo. Minerva did not immediately fall to the ground but simply dropped to her knees and clutched her stomach where she had been stabbed by her enemy.

Then, with Deimos to help, Kycina carried her friend away from the scene of the duel and retreated while Talzin's head was still aching from the magic forced into her body by the shattering of the crystal. "We have to find a place where even Talzin won't know to look, we have to get out of here Deimos!" Kycina shouted. "I know just the place and it isn't far away either," he shouted back to her. With Deimos leading, Kycina watched as the caves around her metamorphosed from the dark, black pit-like mouths into white, freezing catacombs of ice.

"You're leading us into a mountain?" she asked him. "No, I'm leading us to the Fortress of Medusa herself!" he answered. "But Minerva won't make it there," she said. "With the gauntlet, yes she will," he replied. Then he tapped it into the ground and stated that he and two others needed to go to Medusa's fortress.

And just like that, they were in the throne room of Medusa as it had been before Deimos took over. After that, Deimos hurried them to a spare bed he had available while there was still a surprising amount of life left in Minerva. Once she was laid upon this bed and covered in blankets, Deimos returned to the throne room to keep vigilance for any who might have followed them through the ice portal. Meanwhile, the sisters shared what both knew would be their last conversation together out of the many they had had in the course of nearly two decades.

** Talzin knew Kycina, Deimos** and Minerva had escaped by the time she finally recovered from the spell Minerva put upon her. Drawing upon the strength of her anger, her hatred, and absorbing the magic of her armor and sword back into her being thus restoring the robes of Motherhood. By the time all that was finished, she witnessed Gaia carrying her legless sister on her back while missing an arm herself. "Mother, are you all right?" Gaia asked her.

"Besides anger for your failure to kill Minerva, I'm fine. Look at you two, you're useless now and all because you allowed one little girl you hate to do this to you!" Talzin shouted. "With due respect, we had her on the edge. Victory was within our grasp and somehow, she found a way out of what we put her in," Erinys stated desperately.

"You incompetent idiots, of course Minerva is going to find a way out of any pin you have her under if you let your ego get the better of you as you surely did. The two of you have failed me for the last time and now you pay for your failure in full," Talzin replied. After saying that, she conjured the sword she used once again and ran them both through. _They are still useful to me but not as they are _Talzin said to herself as she watched them die from the stab in combination to the trauma of losing their limbs.

When she saw the life fade completely out of them, she pulled out the sword, cleaned the blood with some green fire, and then absorbed it back into her being. Then she took them by the heads and teleported back to the coven's homeland but she made sure to take the bodies to a part of the temple that none of the other sisters knew about. Only Old Daka knew about this passage because Talzin trusted her to know about her darkest secrets and her most cruel experiments on Nightbrothers and, in this case, dead Nightsisters. "Daka, I need you to conduct a resurrection spell but don't restore the memory of these sisters," she said when she saw the grizzled old woman.

Old Daka looked at them and asked if Talzin would be able to take care of restoring their lost limbs if she managed to resurrect them. Talzin nodded and decided to do that before Daka conducted her resurrection spell so that when they were revived, what Talzin did to restore their limbs would put them under her influence. Together, they conducted their separate spells with Talzin giving them limbs that would transform them into demons and Daka resurrecting them in a manner that would allow Talzin to have complete control over them. With the magic fires of resurrection and the restoration of their limbs, soon, the dead Nightsisters became the monstrous demons that Talzin had once overcome in her youth.

Then, when the spell was completed and the sisters were breathing (as much as they could since they were now encased in an orange reptilian skin and only had two nose-holes on their face), Talzin awakened them. "Arise reborn daughters of Dathomir," Talzin said as she poked a finger on each of their foreheads. Daka watched as both came to life, roared in agony, and then tested their returned weapons on each other. Talzin smiled in the full knowledge that the resurrected sisters were ready from claws on their hands and feet, to weapons to wield, to powers normally associated with Demons of the Old Days.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"Why did you do that, Minerva? You could very easily have saved yourself seeing as you still had a chance to see your daughter while I would not have a chance to say goodbye to my sons," Kycina asked her old friend. "You saved my life once before and you defended me when Talzin made me give away my daughter, the only child I ever had. While I did get a chance to repay you on the second matter, I never did manage to repay you for the first until now," Minerva answered quietly.

She was heavily bleeding even though the environment around them was cold and would normally slow down bleeding. Kycina couldn't bear to see her friend dying but she knew Minerva had done what she had done for all of the right reasons. But to think that she would hold on to custom even in the face of defying Mother Talzin, Kycina would never have believed it when she first met Mathayus, ten years ago. To even think that her life would be so profoundly changed by one act of love committed seven years ago would also have been an impossibility to her.

Now, she looked down at her dying friend and realizing that her foolish act of desire for Mathayus had cost her everything began to weigh down on her. "Do not blame yourself for what I have done, my fate was sealed when Talzin forced me to give away my daughter," Minerva stated. "But you don't deserve to die like this!" Kycina screamed, tears forming in her eyes. "Die like what, a pig cold and alone in a land I know not?" Minerva asked with one hand clutching her fatal wound.

Kycina had no words but she nodded in affirmation of what Minerva was describing. "I'd rather die like this than as a mindless, conforming loyalist of that witch. Tell you the truth, I never really was as loyal as she would have liked me to be even before my daughter was born," Minerva stated. "You and your line were full of mavericks who didn't believe that all of Talzin's decisions were wise yet you followed her anyway because you didn't have anywhere else to go to," Kycina added.

Minerva nodded and looked up at the ceiling after that, saying nothing but inhaling to savor the scent of the fresh air of the place in which she knew she would die. Kycina said nothing, letting her old friend do so since she knew what her fate was meant to be. Then Minerva turned her head back at her and asked, "Do you think I'll ever see her again?" Though they both knew the answer, Kycina knew why she had asked the question: she was close to death and needed some happy thoughts before she went off into the afterlife.

Smiling, she told her friend that she would see her little Asajj again and that they would be happy together. "Let your love for her guide you to where you want to be with her at. Where do you want to be when you meet her again, where do you see yourself being at?" she added. Minerva thought about that for a moment, a smile forming on her face as she thought that.

"In a green field of rolling hills, where the sky is forever a light blue and the sun shines in a way that makes everything so much more beautiful than it could be on its own. Flowers of all sorts are blooming all around us and the pollinating insects are busy collecting pollen, nectar, and ambrosia for the gods above in the heavens. Her father, the love of my life, is already there swinging her through the air as fathers swing their babies around in play when they're really, really young," Minerva answered. "Is there anything else, my old friend?" Kycina asked her.

"They see me, my white flowing robes making me so much more beautiful than I already am with the sunlight reflecting off of it. They see me and they come running towards me with nothing but the sound of love and laughter exiting from their mouths. I pick up my daughter in my arms and the father (his name was Menelaus) comes and embraces us both. Then, when he lets go, I take my daughter in one arm while he takes her in another and we swing her back in forth chanting, 'Up we go', as we're swinging her up and down," Minerva answered.

"That's wonderful," Kycina managed to say after snuffling her way through tears. Minerva also began to cry, the image and the happiness it invoked slowly taking her away with a smile on her face. And what she said next only served to confirm that her time was almost up in this realm of the infinite universe. "Wait for me Menelaus, wait for me Asajj, I am almost there," Minerva said, crying as she did so.

Then Kycina watched as her friend closed her eyes, exhaled for the last time, and began the long eternal sleep that death brings to all children of life's grace. "Farewell my dear friend, now you may play with in the fields of your dreams forever. Let's just hope Menelaus is there to join you and your daughter as well if she has met her end as well," Kycina said. She positioned her friend's hands across her belly and crisscrossed the fingers together, straightened her legs, put them together, and threw a sheet over the now-lifeless husk that had once been Minerva.

"Deimos, when you get a chance, can you gather wood for a funeral pyre? Minerva is gone now," she asked when this was done. Deimos nodded as soon as she explained why she was making the request. "I'll ask one of the Frost Giants where I can find wood for a pyre and if there isn't any, I'll ask them what they do for funerals when one of their own passes away," he replied.

"Thank you, I don't want her body to remain here for too long if I can help it," she said. He assured her that he understood why she thought that way and made sure to return only when he could secure an arrangement for them. "You do that, I think I'll stay with her a little longer. It's hard to accept that I'm saying goodbye for the last time," she added.

"I think we both know what it's like to not have a chance to say goodbye to those we love," he said in reference to Mathayus. Kycina said nothing though she caught the reference but she nodded to make sure he knew his response didn't fall on deaf ears. Then he left, the throne room a lifeless husk of what it might have been with his departure. Nonetheless, she liked that as she needed only silence to make her final goodbyes to the best friend and the dearest sister she had ever had.

** "Demons of the clan, you** have been brought back from the brink of death for one purpose. As you may recall thanks to my magic, the women who ruled the bodies you inhabit now failed me in disposing of two traitorous whores named Minerva and Kycina," Talzin said, beginning the first and possibly final speech she would give the demons she and Old Daka created. Though they now were under her spell, remnants of Erinys and Gaia still resided within these demons but they were the ones Talzin needed. "I managed to kill the one called Minerva but now Kycina is still at large with a man named Deimos who has armed her with his own vibrosword.

"He himself is now armed with a zhaboka but even without his vibrosword, he is not to be trifled with. Kycina's crime is the greatest of the trio of traitors for she has gone behind the clan's back and spirited her firstborn son out of Dathomir. Worse still, she has given her son to a human of influence in the outside galaxy and none of our spies know who this man is although we know where her son spends much of his time. Your mission, whilst I go to reclaim the boy, is to bring the traitorous Kycina and her accomplice to justice and execute them for their treason; they deserve no right to a trial for what they have done," she concluded when the demons said nothing.

_And what do we do to prove to you that we have succeeded? _the demon of Erinys asked. "You will bring their severed heads before me no matter what their condition is when you return. And speaking of your return, do _not _return here until you have completed your mission," Talzin answered. _And what do we do for weapons? _the demon of Gaia inquired.

Smiling, Talzin explained what she wanted them to use. "The predecessor called Erinys relied on a sword called a scimitar and the one called Gaia relied on a zhaboka to get the job done. However, you will both be leaving with much better weapons than that. You will each acquire one of the two lightsabers that Darth Millennial himself wielded against the clan in an attempt to control us, one millennium ago," Talzin explained.

As promised, she presented the weapons as a gift and told the demons that if they remembered how to wield swords it was the same thing only pressing a button to activate the blades. Both demons picked up on that and Talzin smiled as they tested the weapons on each other until they had a feel for it. To think that both of the purple blades would ever again see activation after she took them as trophies was a surprise even to her. But desperate times called for desperate measures and these would get the job done more effectively than any weapon the sisters could think to wield against a traitor as powerful as Kycina.

The demons took the weapons, absorbed them into their wrists and bowed in farewell to the women who had reconstructed them from the corpses of fallen sisters. When they were gone, Talzin turned to Old Daka and asked her to see about finding the boys Kycina reared with Deimos before her treason was discovered. "They have gone into hiding, it shouldn't be long before I can find them seeing as they have no magic to protect themselves. But if I may ask, why do you want to find them if you're going to kill their mother anyway?" Old Daka asked after hearing Talzin's concerns for Kycina's sons.

"Even if the demons fail to kill the traitors, they'll manage to drive them back to us. And when they succeed in doing that, I want the boys here before them along with Maul. Once that's done, I will personally slit the throats of all three boys and force her to watch as one of the demons kills her husband. When that's done she'll shriek in agony and at that moment, I'll have the other demon split her skull for my own viewing pleasure," Talzin answered.

Old Daka smiled and stated that in that case, their business was concluded for now. "I bid thee farewell Daka until the next time I need your magic for my bidding to be carried out," Talzin replied with a long, sweeping bow. Daka returned to her cave while Talzin returned to her inner sanctum where she could gaze into the future, the past, and the present at her own whim. And the future was promising to be good for her, the thought of executing Kycina and her entire family almost causing her to drool in excitement.

** "Talzin _did _come for** me. So that's the story behind it, isn't it?" Maul asked. "In the long, elaborate version it is. But I could always reveal the nutshell version and see if you like that better," Kycina answered. "No thanks mother, the story is fine as it is but I can tell it's coming to a climatic conclusion," he replied.

"There are still a few secrets I have to reveal before I decide you know the rest and I need to reserve my childhood memories for another time," she agreed. "I'm not expecting you to tell me your whole life story in a single night, just the story of where I came from and the reasons behind who I am. Thanks to Savage, you know all about what I've done after you gave me away to Sidious but I knew nothing of why I was given to him in the first place until now," he admitted. "I wouldn't say all of it, Savage only had you tell me what you and he had done as a duo which requires very little from your apprenticeship to Sidious," she stated.

"Yeah but I think that will be a story for another time," he said. "Before I continue my storytelling, can you tell me what happened when Talzin came to take you back?" she asked. "In the words of my father, I totally kicked her ass and sent her running back to Dathomir in tears. I even managed to save my master in the process since he had been endangered by the revelation of my existence to Talzin.

"After that day, Sidious gave me the title of Darth and made my first task as Darth Maul to kill Trezza and everyone in his academy for his treachery against the cause of the Sith," he answered. "Good answer, now shall we continue with my story?" she inquired insistently. "By all means," he replied with a smile. She thanked him and took a breath before doing so for though the telling of this story was relieving, it was burdening in that it stirred these memories and refreshed the scars of her past.

** Kycina looked at the** arrangement the Ice Giants had made for Minerva. Though they didn't tolerate fire, Deimos used the Gauntlet to persuade them into making an exception. With him watching, Kycina lit a torch and held it above the pyre whilst taking one last look at her best friend. Then she turned back to him for a brief moment and nodded before turning back and placing the torch in the pyre. After that, they watched as the flames consumed Minerva's body and absolved her soul of the unrest that would have come with a body that remained unburned in this universe. Though she was sad for the death of her friend, Kycina felt a sense of relief because (though they were now traitors) custom had not been defied or ignored in the slightest.

A/N: You know guys, first of all, I want to thank you for your loyalty and your patience with this story. Also, I just wanted to be a fanboy and announce that writing out the first section of this chapter with Minerva dying is probably the only time I have ever shed a tear over something I've written. So because of that, I was wondering if you guys felt like Minerva deserves a moment of silence for her sacrifice if you know my meaning. ;)


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Deimos decided that in order to grow an army to fight Talzin, he would need to see what the Ice Giants could do for rapid multiplication. "How many of you are there right now?" he inquired. "Because we have only been required to protect Medusa, there are only fifty of us in total that are alive. Why do you ask?" said Phoebus, the Captain of the Guard of Medusa.

"Because we need to turn your guard into a military might great enough to destroy our enemies. Talzin will not stop until Kycina and I are dead and our heads are mounted on a pike. Is there anyway you could multiply fast enough to help us in this?" Deimos asked. "Unless done with a hot blade, we can grow our heads back when they're cut off; better yet, the heads can grow another body of their own," Phoebus answered.

"Is that the same about your arms and legs?" Deimos inquired calmly. "Yep, if we wish it to be," Phoebus said with a nod. "Then let's commence it immediately, you included Captain," Deimos stated. "How many do you wish us to make?" Phoebus asked.

"Try making up to two hundred thousand if at all possible. Tear off heads, arms, and legs in one dealing to each of your soldiers and you too," Deimos answered. "Very well, it's painful for us all but I will see to it that it is done even to me," Phoebus said with a bow before leaving Deimos alone in the cold throne room. Deimos took his place at the seat in the center and decided to see if he could work out a plan for how he might be able to help comfort Kycina enough for her to give him wise insights on their next course of action.

As much as Talzin had adversaries, all of them out of his reach, she also had allies of various measures of power and prestige. They would ally with her to face down the threat he and Kycina presented and Talzin might actually win over some of her enemies if they presented a big enough threat. A bluff that would be recognized by some though feared by most and so much so that they would forget old enmities and rivalries to protect the world they created. An admirable goal even if it was a fool's errand with an army the size and scope of Deimos imagined the ice beasts of Medusa becoming.

** Talzin knew there was only** one way to destroy Kycina and Deimos if the demons of Erinys and Gaia failed to do so. She, to her loathing, would have to consult both her allies and her adversaries for their Nightbrother armies and the sisters of their clans. So, in case the demons _did _fail, she had Naa'leth write and copy a message meant for the Mothers of the most powerful clans next to Talzin's from the Tribes of the East who specialized in all forms of Dathomiri combat to the Southern cowards who relied more on their cunning and focused most of its efforts on education for both men and women. Lastly, she would have to call upon a couple tribes in the West who dealt with some of the tundra front that covered the borders of Medusa's territory.

But in the message, she beseeched these mothers to come in the strength they could afford to expend to military might without hindering societal development already in progress. Now doubt, the Southerners (whose educational and philosophical aspirations had partly inspired Talzin in the process of shaping a tribe of her very own) would be suspicious but would ultimately obey her. For though educationally strong, they were philanthropic in their philosophies and would help anyone in need from one of their poorest citizens to the head of another tribe. This, Talzin knew, would ultimately prove their undoing when she would not only exhaust their strength to nothing then have Old Daka revive them as zombies and turn them on their kin.

Through this process, she would reduce the tribes but naught but memory, eliminating almost all her enemies and all of her useless allies. This would also wean out the allies who were almost useless anyway and allow her deduce who was still powerful enough to stand in her way. Kycina was a traitor but perhaps her treachery was not entirely a loss on Talzin's part after all. Maybe the woman still had a role to play even if she mostly hindered important aspects of Talzin's ultimate goal of seizing power for herself.

She decided she would stall on the search for Maul until she had dealt with his mother first as it was the most pressing matter. With that in mind, she ordered Naa'leth to have the messengers bring the response of the mothers of the rival clans back to her immediately. Months passed and the messengers slowly filed in with responses from different tribes. The good news was that all of the tribes of the East had agreed to come to Talzin's domain and hear what she had to say.

The bad news was that the Singing Mountain Clan and the Spiderclan had chosen not to come in favor of fighting each other. _Let them play in their own filth if they wish so long as they do not hinder my plans _Talzin thought to herself silently. The Daughters of Allya had also refused the offer, stating that Talzin had broken their trust too many times to willingly come to the aid of their ancient foe. Worse, both the Daughters and the Singing Mountain Clan had told them their mantra of "never conceding to evil".

Nevertheless, she knew that once she had eliminated all the other tribes then even the strength of the feuding Singing Mountain and Spiderclans would be no match for her. That is, unless the Daughters of Allya willingly intervened and aided them in stopping Talzin. She would have to deal with the Daughters of Allya before making sure to conquer the other two enemies and she knew just how to do that. However, she would not wipe out these tribes; rather, she would massacre them to a point where they could not intervene until either her plans were completed or she had perished trying.

Like Lord Plagueis of the Sith had told her he was doing with the future of his order, Talzin intended to eliminate her enemies and dispose of her allies not through sheer might. Instead, she would do it through cunning and a well-constructed web of deception broken only by Old Daka. Her only concerns with this plan were would these Mothers consent to what she asked of them? And if so, how could she use this power to subdue the remainder of her enemies long enough to complete her plans for Dathomir and the universe beyond its dark skies?

** Kycina and Deimos were** watching as their new allies made the preparations requested when Kycina sensed two dark presences approaching the throne room. "Shall I stay here and oversee our arrangements or would you like me to come with you?" he asked her. "I will call to you if I cannot overcome them but in the meantime, stay here," she answered with a single nod. Then she went to see if she could somehow lure these two entities to the throne room so she could have all the advantages she would need to defeating them if combat was needed.

But it was no sooner that she had gotten to the throne room then the purple blades of two lightsabers ignited and split the air with the sound of activation. The lightsabers did not baffle her nearly as much as the wielders: demons she had seen in portraits based on the old times. But she knew these were not those demons and mere creations of Talzin when she recognized Millennial's work in the blades. "Who are you two and why do you look like the demons of the Old Days?" she asked, seeking diplomacy before combat first.

The demons responded by immediately launching an aggressive attack on her. Kycina defended herself with a sword she managed to obtain from near the throne chair and imbuing it with magic. Based on their actions, she immediately calculated that they were Nightsisters of her tribe and trained well by Mother Talzin. She was thus disappointed when she managed to kill one by fatally slashing it through the heart and disposing of the other through another fatal stab to its abdominal area.

After that, she took the lightsabers and used magic to destroy them before seeing something happening. The demons began to burn and metamorphose into what they once were only for it to turn out to be Gaia and Erinys themselves. It didn't take a genius to see that they were probably miserable under this spell and thus, made it easy for Kycina to take them out just so they could find the peace the dead deserved. And with that peace achieved, their bodies faded and became one with the Force and leaving the clothes to be properly disposed of.

When that had been overseen, Kycina returned to the balcony where Deimos was watching their arrangements with the creatures of Ice unfolding before their eyes. She tapped his buttocks to let him know she had returned and when he asked what it was, she lied by saying that it turned out to be nothing but a false alarm. After all, he didn't need to know that agents of Talzin had located their hiding place only to meet an untimely end. Especially now that their allies numbered more than one thousand times what they had when Deimos made his request over a month ago.

He could expect them to meet his requirement within another three months or so which was right on schedule with Kycina's plans. Unfortunately, she knew this would also give Talzin time to muster an army of her own if she had not already started doing so. This was war on the greater portion of the Dathomiri populace when it was meant just for Talzin now that she would include these other tribes. Blood would be shed, the number of casualties would be high, and the toll beyond measure; but if Deimos and Kycina succeeded then they would have taken down the most powerful Nightsister Mother to date.

**Though she knew she** would probably be heavily outnumbered, Talzin was pleased with the figures she came up with. Ten thousand male warriors were spared from all their tribes and villages while nearly three times that many females had come to her desperate call. In addition, three dozen tribal Mothers and twice as many equals to Old Daka had come with their warriors ready for battle. With all the warriors outside, Old Daka, her equals, and the tribal Mothers crowded into Talzin's inner sanctum, she began her speech.

"Mothers and Shamans of each tribe, you have come at my request for a reason I have not enlightened you upon until now. Recently, one of my own betrayed me: a Nightsister warrior named Kycina and my former right-hand executioner has run away after spiriting her eldest son from Dathomir. Worse still, she has run away with her current mate to the realm of the Ice Spirit Medusa where he can use his newly acquired Ice Gauntlet to create an army great enough to destroy us all," she stated tonelessly. There were murmurs of fright and disbelief but this was to be expected so she calmed them before continuing her announcement to her inferiors.

"Kycina herself is very powerful and her mate is a skilled warrior named Deimos. In order to defeat them and destroy the Gauntlet, I require the Mothers of the Tribes to transfer their power and their life essences into my body. This will be used to conjure the powerful Spell of Undoing to destroy the Gauntlet at which point, I can take care of Kycina and Deimos on my own," she added. "What if we refuse?" one Mother spoke up.

"I beg your pardon?" Talzin asked. "As you are now, you're not powerful enough to take on even twelve of us. What's to stop us from killing you right now and saying that you're a hoax for not taking care of your own problems without us?" the Mother insisted rudely. "Then the twelve of you might be massacred by those who remain for being so rude to your hostess and your inviter," Talzin replied with the calm of her age.

"I agree to conduct such a dangerous ceremony even if my body is reduced to ash," said a head of the Eastern tribes. All the other Easterners followed suit and even the Southerners were persuaded until the rude Southerner submitted and agreed to participate in the dark ceremony. "Let it also be known that all the Shamans accompanying us today must do the same into my companion, Old Daka, for she will have a part to play in our efforts almost as significant as my own," Talzin added. Because their leaders submitted, the Shamans did so without complaint and all asked when the ceremonies would be conducted as well as if they were to be separated.

Talzin answered immediately to the former question and yes to the latter. And with that, Talzin and Old Daka took their equals to opposite sides of the coven's temples and began the ceremony. They would go in as weaklings in comparison to the combined might of their equals in the other tribes. But when they returned again, they would come out as near-celestial in terms of their strength and already sensitive connection to the Force.

** Barely two and a half** months passed and Kycina managed to look on Deimos' army and state that they were ready for battle. "We mobilize in four days, may the Force be with us when we begin our campaign!" she stated enthusiastically. _At last, we will move against Talzin and take our revenge for her atrocities against us _she said to herself. The creatures of Ice cheered as they would finally have a chance to taste combat against the Nightsisters, the Nightbrothers, and their pathetic allies-in-arms.

** Talzin and Old Daka remerged** from the coven hideout with their new power and faced the warriors that were now theirs. "Your mothers and shamans have transferred their life essences and their power unto us. You obey us now until we command otherwise or death release you from our service, understood?" Talzin asked, making her speech to her army short and to the point. Though baffled by this sudden arrangement, the army agreed and even changed into armor similar to the suit Talzin had donned once more.

"First orders as your new leader: all male warriors are to move to the Blood-Boar Hills to intercept and stall enemy forces until your female counterparts are ready to defend this temple. Move out as soon as you have gathered your full strength and are mobilized into military formations and do not come back until you are victorious," she ordered. _I will need a stall in order to insure my victory against those traitors whether I like admitting it or not _she told herself. Outside, only anarchy ensued but it was the anarchy of soldiers following the orders of their new general and Talzin was pleased.

In her most recent memory, she had led an army in a rebellion against Millennial's intrusion into Dathomir. Unfortunately, that was a thousand years and she was the only veteran of those times that was still alive today. However, the idea of a reinvigorated experience from that time appeased her and added solace to the sadness of the fact that ten centuries had already gone by since she last led an army of any magnitude whatsoever. She seated herself on her chair in her inner sanctum, wiped a hand across her face and asked Old Daka if this business with Kycina would ever end.

"I know not the answer to that but I will say that I know we can only emerge victorious in this war. For if we do not, it could mean the end of all we strive to achieve on Dathomir and usher in a reign by one of the softer tribes who refused to join us," she answered. "I hope you're right and I hope I'm not just sowing the seeds for my own destruction by what I do here and now," Talzin stated. "If Kycina and Deimos are destroyed and Maul brought back, you needn't fear the prophecy even if Maul rebels against and defies the heritage of his birth," Old Daka replied.

Though Talzin knew that was correct, her appraisal of the present situation was not laced with as much optimism as her colleague's had been. If anything, Talzin's seemed more realistic considering that prophecies came true one way or the other. And she was beginning to wonder if by harassing Kycina and her oldest son, Talzin had sealed her own fate rather than preventing it as was her plan. Though she would never truly know the answer to that question right now, she had to admit that it did seem to come close to the reality and the gravity of her present situation. Darth Millennial had not been as forgiving in his prediction as she herself had once been to Kycina after her first impregnation.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Dark times are brewing in Dathomir, it could cause quite an interference in my business plans with Talzin," Plagueis said to his droid 114-D. "If I'm not mistaken Master, your association with Talzin will not affect the overall course of the Grand Plan," the droid stated. "No but nonetheless, I need someone to act as our safeguard should Count Dooku prove to be a failure in our plan," the Muun replied calmly. "Could we perhaps test his abilities in a way that proves whether or not he is the man your apprentice needs for the Grand Plan?" the droid inquired.

"Do you suggest that we relay Talzin's message of distress to the Jedi and ask Dooku to give aid to her?" Plagueis asked 114-D. "Although that was not my aim, it could prove to be most beneficial to you," the droid admitted. "You're right, perhaps we could anonymously relay the message to the Jedi and with a suggestion that Dooku be sent to Dathomir. He knows the Dathomiri societies better than most Jedi and it could present an excellent training opportunity for his Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn," Plagueis agreed.

Plagueis thought about all the benefits he, Dooku, Qui-Gon, and Sidious could reap from this and had to admit they outnumbered the disadvantages and risks combined. "In that case, I guess I should make arrangements in the IBC to have a loan on reservation for Dooku. The Daughters of Allya have put on an embargo so strict that only the wealthiest may get past it safely," Plagueis stated after several moments of deep thought. "I can make arrangements to deposit the amount necessary from one of your business accounts into Dooku's savings," the droid told him.

"Do it and make sure that five thousand credits plus expenses for their stay in Blue Desert City is transferred into Dooku's savings account with the IBC," Plagueis replied with a nod. "It has been done master," the droid stated after freezing for several seconds then moving again. "Very good and be sure that those holding Dooku's accounts know to cash it out and donate it to the Jedi Order as compensation in the event Dooku and his Padawan are killed while on Dathomir," the Muun added without even turning to 114-D. Though he found it very unlikely that Dooku or his Padawan were fated to die on Dathomir, one could never be too careful.

Besides, if Plagueis managed to sever those ties to the Jedi as his alter-ego Hego Damask, it would throw the Jedi off the scent of the Sith for a while longer. It would further legitimize his apprentice's bid to become the Senator of his homeworld Naboo and any candidacy for Chancellorship. But even with this so, he decided to see if he could get a hold of Talzin who had been out of touch for at least three months or so. He wanted to give her a notification that he was sending the Jedi her way but particularly the one called Count Dooku and his Padawan called Qui-Gon Jinn.

He was fortunate in that he had been able to get a hold of her this time since her ability to answer his calls tended to vary with the time. "Plagueis, it is an honor to see your face again. What have you for me from the outside galaxy, this time?" she asked without any formalities. "I have relayed your message to the Jedi Council including the mention that you wanted one that was familiar with Dathomiri tribes and societies," Plagueis answered almost as direct as she was.

"And who might be such a Jedi if that is not premature to ask?" she inquired. "The one most likely to be selected is a Knight named Dooku and his Padawan Qui-Gon. In return for sending these Jedi your way, I want you to take a particular interest in Dooku and make sure that should he fail to fall in line with our plans or attacks you in the future that you eliminate him," he explained. "What do you intend for him if I agree to your terms?" she requested.

"He will be the leader of an army powerful enough to declare war on the Republic. In turn, this will help the plan of the Sith come into fruition at long last. Of course, the Nightsisters _will _be benefited and compensated for in the event of any damages done to their way of life or their very existence," he replied. "And how can I trust you to uphold to your word on that matter?" she asked rather sternly.

"I'd die before I break my promise to one of my associates unless I have no choice but to freeze their assets and dissolve all ties with them," he answered with calm and patience. "Very well then, I will expect you to uphold your word unless you are killed for any reason by anyone. Does your apprentice know of your dealings with me or is he still in the dark?" she asked at last. "He still does not know of our business nor does he know that you will seek out his assassin Maul once you have concluded your present military business on Dathomir," he admitted.

"Then for now, we will part ways. My army is assembled and the fortifications I set up at the Plains of the Blood-Handed King have failed. It will only be a matter of time before Kycina's armies are right on my doorstep," she said. "May the Force be with you in resolving this affront to your divine culture and your exquisite way of life," he said.

"And may the Force be with you in your future business transitions," she replied. Then her hologram disappeared once more and Plagueis hoped that she would survive this. After all, though she had no real financial value beyond the profits of Blue Desert City, she did present a fundamental part of his complete of the Grand Plan of the Sith. She would be the fallback should Dooku fail to meet the expectations he and Sidious were secretly placing upon the man they would mold into a powerful ally.

And just then, Sidious entered and Plagueis was glad that he had abilities to hide his thoughts and emotions in a snap of a finger. Because when Sidious came in, it was kind of an unexpected surprise but not without a reason. Sidious was coming to check on the status of his funds in the IBC because he would eventually need it if he was going to make it to the Chancellorship. "You are earlier than expected, a seat while we get down to business, my young apprentice?" Plagueis asked.

"No, I will be in and out quickly," Sidious stated rather directly. "In that case, I shall hand you this chip with the information downloaded in it. Look on it in your spare time and see what you have available to you," Plagueis replied as he handed the data chip. Then Sidious took off once more and Plagueis was alone with 114-D as he had been when he talked with Mother Talzin.

** Kycina and Deimos arrived** to the front of Talzin's fortress to be greeted by more sisters than she thought to see. But then, she noticed they were of different tribes and she figured that Talzin had rightfully feared her trying to gain revenge through force of arms. Now she could rest easy in the knowledge that Talzin would not go down easy as she always promised the sisters would happen if her rule were to be challenged. She didn't see any signs of the Daughters of Allya or the Singing Mountain Clan and she knew she was going to be all right in terms of sending the ice beasts to win most of her victory for her.

But she turned back to her soldiers as did Deimos and she raised a fist as was their new salute. "Let us not stop until each and every one of these Dathomiri scum lies dead!"she shouted to them. They shouted back at her saying that they would kill them all. Then she told them to charge at the Nightsisters and their allies, who were outnumbered four to one even when united as one force.

She watched as charged and stopped Deimos from joining them in the run towards their enemy's large army. "No, they will stall the forces of our true enemy and I know a place where we can get into the coven temple while they're out here fighting," she said. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go," Deimos replied.

** "Daka, I will need** you to be ready for the next stage of our plan. Stay here while I deal with any who enter this coven until I order otherwise," Talzin stated to her companion. "I live to serve and this cave is my home, of course I will stay here," Daka replied. Talzin nodded and marched out, armor glistening against what little light came into her dark temple.

Some of the Ice Beasts had managed to break through her forces but she dispatched them with ease by simply slashing her sword across the air. She would watch as a blade of energy was conjured and flew until it hit its target and then blew it up to smithereens before her guiltless eyes. But even as she dispatched these savages, she sensed that Deimos and Kycina were not with them. _The secret passage, I would intercept them there if I did not have to worry about Daka _Talzin thought to herself.

But then she realized it would work in her best interests to have Kycina and Deimos come to her rather than go to them. So she absorbed her sword back into her being and waited for her nemeses to arrive on her very doorstep before she could dispatch them herself. And in that moment, she caught a glimpse of the future and it was one that held promise for Kycina being redeemed and once again at her side. Certain that this was the way she had to go, she decided that when she had defeated Kycina that she would only banish her and not kill her as she had hoped to do; the future said nothing of the one called Deimos though and she knew only death awaited him now.

** "The grotto by which** we would traverse if we wanted to talk privately after the Selection? This is your idea of a secret passage into the coven?" Deimos asked. "Trust me, it will lead to where our quarters used to be and once we're there we'll take the detour to Talzin's inner sanctum. With luck and the will of the Force, she will be waiting for us there," Kycina answered.

She added that she knew Talzin wasn't going to be on the battlefield so she could only be inside the temple. With vibroblade in front, she led the way as she and Deimos came into the bedroom as promised and went through it into the rest of the temple. "I don't like this, this place should be crawling with Nightsisters," Deimos said after silence ruled their climate for a long time. "I know Deimos, I know," Kycina agreed worriedly.

And as if to confirm their worries, Kycina saw a grey and black figure she knew could only be Talzin. "Deimos, there she is," Kycina said. When Deimos saw her, he readied his zhaboka for possibly the final fight they would have together. "I have been waiting for you," Talzin stated when they arrived at the center of the temple where the magic waters surrounded them on all sides.

From here, the land bridges separating the pools of magic water looked small but Kycina had no time to digress into that detail. "I'm here to reclaim the power you stole from me and make sure my sons are guaranteed a future in the clan," she said. "The second one might not be an impossibility but sadly, the first demand is beyond your reach until I say otherwise," Talzin replied with faked sadness. "I am your right-hand executioner and I demand the respect from you that it comes with!" Kycina shouted.

Talzin started laughing until it became a haggard cackle then she caught her breath when she realized she was the only one really laughing. "Remember, only a sister of the clan can be a right-hand executioner of my will. And you are no longer a sister of the clan thanks to your act of treason," she added calmly. Then she conjured two katanas of the same sort she had used to kill Minerva and suggested that they begin the duel immediately.

"I couldn't agree more," Kycina replied, raising her vibroblade into an attack stance. Deimos was the first to attack by attempting to flank Talzin at her left side. However, the old hag was surprisingly agile when she plunged the blades into the ground and used them to spin herself around him. As a result, Kycina and Deimos could not land a hit on her with him being behind their common enemy.

For a brief moment in time, their blades crossed and the three of them with the fury and intensity of forces of nature conspiring to destructive ends. Talzin could sense the hatred both Kycina and Deimos felt in their hearts for what she had done to their family. This was why she was glad she had never forged family bonds after her separation from her mother the Snake Goddess Hecate. But when she noticed Deimos gauntlet and remembered her plan, she pushed with all her strength and ended the crossing of blades.

"Deimos son of Neptune, I issue the Spell of Undoing to your gauntlet! Watch as your army is decimated before my soldiers then bow before me!" she said as she cast the powerful spell. It was over quick with the Spell of Undoing working its effect on the gauntlet by rusting it and draining its power in the form of a bright blue light. Then the hand that carried the gauntlet was bare as the hand on the opposite side of his body; Talzin had won this war even if she lost the battle. In addition, she could take pleasure in watching Deimos struggle to control it and see Kycina watch in horror as the soldiers she had called hers exploded into shards of ice; her former sisters began screaming and cheering with the surprise and the bittersweet victory.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Three

For three months, Savage Opress and his brother Feral had been living on their own. Feral still bitched about their parents not returning while Savage had been coming up with survival plans. "But Mom and Dad told us to wait; they told us they would be back!" Feral complained. "They told us to wait no more than _two weeks _and it's been _three months_, Feral!" Savage shouted before telling him to quit acting like a baby and help him.

"What can I do Savage, you're the strong guy with the brains?" Feral asked. Savage was stumped on that question and he had to admit that Feral was right: there wasn't really anything he could do since Deimos had only taught Savage how to survive. _If it were up to me, you would have been left to die but Deimos taught me better and my real father would have despised me for it _Savage thought. "For now, you can quit complaining and keep watch for anyone coming towards our camp," he said at last.

"Like I have been doing the last two months or so, right?" Feral asked. Savage nodded and told Feral to use the same signal he always did when someone was close. "How long can we keep doing this Savage before someone finds us and brings us before Mother Talzin?" Feral asked before resuming his sentry duty. "If we can get to the caves before we're spotted, we might last a while considering that the caves are considered cursed but are survivable if you're willing to surround yourself in deep darkness," Savage answered.

"But will there be anything we can eat in there?" Feral inquired. "Plenty, it's just a matter of distinguishing the edible stuff from the poisonous stuff. There's also the problem of beating our neighbors to the food in question and we will need to return to the light every now and then just in case food is an issue in the caves," Savage explained. "Aren't they all connected as well?" Feral added.

Savage nodded and stated that because of that, they could make several escaped routes and even set up booby-traps for food and unwanted intruders. "Then why don't we go to the caves right now instead of just waiting?" Feral asked. "Because the Nightbrothers have several scouts that patrol this area at night and if they see us making the climb towards the caves now, we wouldn't stand a chance," Savage told him.

That was when something of an unknown sort hit Savage: he saw a vision of an arrow flying towards him and from its clearness, it would happen soon. And he turned around just in time to see the same arrow flying toward him and positioned himself to dodge and catch it. Feral wisely ducked just in case Savage failed but he didn't and he even broke the arrow in two when he caught it as if to prove the point. "All right, I think you were right about us heading to the caves now; let's go!" he shouted before he and Feral started running once again.

**Kycina and Deimos fought** with the ferocity of parents who had nothing left to lose except for their lives and each other. After all, their children were either dead or having a hard time eking out a living beyond the borders of the Nightbrothers' village, never again to see their mother and father if they failed to kill Talzin. And as if that wasn't bad enough, the hag was not going down easy; in fact, it seemed as though Talzin was… defeating them though Kycina hated to admit it. This realization distracted Kycina from a kick Talzin delivered to her face which caused her to back up several steps and force her to temporarily put up a defense stance to recuperate.

In the meantime, Talzin was in an attack position and ready to kill Kycina but Deimos launched an aggressive assault upon her, hailing her with spins, twirls, and slashes from his zhaboka. Kycina recovered from the kick that nearly took out a couple of teeth and started a nose bleed just in time to watch as Talzin blocked a downward blow to her head with one blade. She became enraged when she watched as the other was pointed at Deimos' stomach and stuck through when he tried to deflect it with another side of his weapon. For several brief moments, Talzin and Deimos stood in that lock and Kycina began to twitch with rage as she watched a man she loved die before her very eyes.

Then Talzin yanked her blade out of his gut hard enough for him to bend backwards and fall on his back hard. Using more of her magic, Talzin's bloodied sword glowed a green light that cleansed the metal of Deimos' blood well enough to where not a single drop remained. "You will pay for that, Talzin!" Kycina screamed. "Please, even after using the Spell of Undoing and creating my armor and weapons from magic, I am still more than capable of ending your blind, futile crusade," Talzin replied without remorse.

Talzin absorbed one of the swords back into her being and readied herself into a fighting stance, asking her younger opponent if they would continue. "I grow bored quickly by useless chatter," she added. And they did for a long while afterwards, Kycina putting up a good fight with the rage that slowly consumed her and the hatred for Talzin born out of a rebellious love for Mathayus. "Impressive, the mothers at the Valley have trained you beyond any expectations even I could hold for you," Talzin complimented.

"I thought you got bored by useless chatter," Kycina stated. "Only when it comes from you," Talzin replied. "I will kill you and then you won't have to hear my boring speeches ever again," Kycina said. "You foolish little girl, this is _my _hour!" Talzin boomed.

Then she raised her sword high in the air and began to glow the familiar green light while gathering energy for a brighter glow. Kycina moved in for the kill when Talzin plunged the glowing weapon into the ground, causing a massive explosion of energy that knocked Kycina off her feet. As if that wasn't bad enough, the explosion shattered her blade into bits as though a powerful thermal detonator had been thrown at it rather than magic.

"Sisters, seize the traitor and keep her immobilized so she can watch as I begin the next stage of my plan: the conquest of Dathomir through the use of undead soldiers. Daka, you may rise from your cave and begin the spell of resurrection so the traitor can see the beginning of my ultimate victory," Talzin ordered immediately. As commanded, Karis and Naa'leth grabbed Kycina's arms and held her back as Old Daka came out of the cave and began chanting the chant of resurrection for the fallen warriors who served Talzin.

Kycina watched in horror as Old Daka chanted the chant and a field of green energy rained upon the dead bodies of the tribes of Dathomir. Worse still, upon contact with the bodies, the flakes of magic did their work by engulfing the bodies in green magic for a brief moment than fading away. The reanimated bodies slowly arose and when they finally stood up, Kycina could see that their eyes were filled with the same green energy. "Disperse them in accordance with their tribe and kill of the ones that are from ours; they will prove useful another time but not right now," Talzin ordered.

Daka nodded and did just that, leaving the living Nightsisters to collect the bodies of their dead comrades while the zombies of the Eastern and Southern tribes marched. "I will conduct my conquest in the form of appearing neutral in the destruction of these tribes but I am the one initiating this conquest. And now for your punishment, your treason will not look well on me unless I punish it while I still have a chance," Talzin stated with an enthusiastic smile. She turned to Kycina, absorbed the other sword back into her being and used the magic to change her clothes back into the robes of Motherhood for this special occasion.

"Kycina of the Nightsisters, you have been found guilty of the crime of treason. You have spirited your firstborn son away from Dathomir with the intent of having him avoid the same fate as his fellow Nightbrothers. Because of this and your rebellion against my will, you are hereby sentenced to exile, you will be cast to Felucia without possibility of absolution of your sins unless I say decree otherwise," Talzin said. Then she grabbed Kycina's head and wrapped her in a cocoon of green lightning until she was nothing more than a casket of light and then, just like that, the traitor was gone.

With the verdict delivered upon her greatest enemy, Talzin decided to head back to her inner sanctum to meditate and regenerate her power. Old Daka would keep up the vigil with conducting the conquest they had planned and that could take weeks. So Talzin told the other sisters to finish preparing their dead comrades for the ceremonial cocoons that would be suspended in the trees. When she herself arrived into her sanctum, she cast a spell on the crystal ball in front of her chair and watched as Kycina dropped onto the floor of the deep forests of Felucia.

She already wished she could just kill Kycina but she knew that she would prove useful and would be left on Felucia until Talzin figured out how she would be useful. But even now, she wondered if by exiling Kycina she had set the wheels in motion for her own undoing rather than salvaged her plans for Dathomir and the rest of the galaxy. Now, all she had to do was protect the tribe against threat from the Daughters of Allya and the Singing Mountain Clans. The Jedi being sent here would act as her diplomats and her mediators between the tribes and one they wouldn't take lightly either.

That was all she could count on them to throw these same tribes off the scent of her schemes with the undead soldiers. And since the Spiderclan had no interest save in wiping out their rivals, one of the Jedi could help the Singing Mountain Clan temporarily destroy them. Smiling, Talzin was glad to know that the Jedi's philosophy of being servants would prove most useful to her cause of planetary conquest. Plagueis had delivered a great tool upon her hands and she knew she would use them most wisely while they were on loan from the Jedi Council; perhaps the one called Dooku would do that for her.

Additionally, the Muun had taken extra precautions to make sure the Jedi were also thrown off her scent as well as the scent of the Sith's return into the galaxy outside Dathomir. It was a relationship that though symbiotic at times, proved most beneficial for both of them. Talzin was not counting on it lasting forever but she did want to keep Plagueis around long enough for him and his apprentice to bow down before her when she completed her plans for the entirety of the universe. And when he screamed in horror for the defeat he had allowed himself to wander into, she would split his narrow skull before turning her destructive energies on his apprentice, Sidious.

** Kycina looked around and** recognized where she was almost immediately. She was in the deepest and darkest part of the forests of Felucia. The victory she had dreamed of and reveled in at night now turned into horror and bitter defeat. She had lost Deimos, she could never return to her sons, and Maul would be in danger of being returned to Dathomir without her there to aid him. All she could do now was drop to her knees and weep with the anger and sadness of her defeat at the hands of her archrival, Mother Talzin.

"I am so sorry Maul, I am so sorry Savage, and I am so sorry Feral! What have I done to us all?" she shrieked as she cried. She continued to scream and cry, even beating her breasts and tearing at her hair, as she realized the reality of her banishment to this infernal jungle planet. And when she could find the strength to stop crying even if she could not remove her sadness, she headed for an ideal spot to make a hut. If she was going to be living here a long time, she might as well get comfortable and find a place safe to live and gather resources for the duration of her exile.

** "You know the rest** of my story from there Maul. I went loony tunes while alone out there and made the dolls of you, Savage, and Feral as an attempt to reprieve myself of the madness. Instead, they became a part of it for one can run away from any sin without eventually paying the price. Even if they do manage to find temporary solace in something with the likeness of their loved ones," Kycina said.

"And here I thought that the reasons for my brothers and I being abandoned were not that good. I am so sorry mother," Maul said to his mother. "It's not your fault Maul, I gave you away as a baby like some common whore. I guess I should have expected some anger from you when we had a chance to sit down and talk about our lives like mother and son should," Kycina replied.

"You have told enough of your life for one night, mother. I think you should get some rest now; we're going to be here on Ruusan for a long time," he said. "I know son, I know," she replied in agreement with him. When she finally got comfortable in the bed he had made for her, he decided to go outside.

His mind was too filled with the details she had delivered about the origins of their family for him to rest just as she had decided to do. With his lightsaber in tow, he decided to go to the arena he had made for himself and practice some sequences of his favorite form of combat.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

Maul hacked and slashed with the ferocity demanded of Juyo and even roared in rage at one point. "So much conflict sorting out the details of your own past you find solace in practicing your old skills?" asked a familiar voice. He turned to see the spirit of Ophelia and he admitted that he was a little upset about what his mother had told him. "Nonetheless, it is good to see you again, my love," he added.

"It is good to see you again as well; our bond is the reason I still visit this dimension from time to time rather than fully moving on. But of course, that is a digression from why I came here right now," she replied in agreement. "I don't want to keep you here any longer than you need to be, what is thy bidding?" Maul asked. "There is a calamity approaching with the end of the war; one that threatens to destroy the Jedi and plunge the galaxy into a darkness never known since the days of the Brotherhood of Darkness," Ophelia began sternly.

"I have felt a massive presence that hints at it, what could it be?" Maul asked. "That I cannot tell you but I am here with two others who would like to entrust you with a special task. Both of them were victims of your blade in life who have come back not to take revenge but to help you on your path out of the Dark Side," Ophelia answered. Maul turned to see the spirits of Ophelia's mentor Odette and that of Qui-Gon Jinn himself.

"Odette, Qui-Gon, I am so sorry for what I did to you. But Qui-Gon, something you did to me proved useful in my duel against Savage," Maul said with a wink at Master Qui-Gon. "I read your thoughts in that moment and I thank you for that lovely compliment but now to the task at hand," Qui-Gon demanded. Maul bowed his head and asked Qui-Gon to speak his word as would Odette if she had anything to say.

"Asajj Ventress will soon be on her way here to give birth to her child by Savage Opress. She will choose to abandon the child in favor of her life as a bounty hunter," Qui-Gon began. "In order to begin your path to complete absolution from the sins of the past, you must raise your niece in the ways of the Nightsisters and teach her your skills. But you must also instating the morals of the Jedi Order," Odette continued.

"Will this help my mother on her path to peace as well? I will not jump onto this with both feet until I know my mother can benefit from this too," Maul asked. "She will complete the path she started by telling you the story of your family origins by acting as your niece's mother in place of Asajj Ventress," Odette answered. "Then you have yourselves a deal but I also would like to be taught what the morals of the Jedi are in order to teach her myself," Maul said as he kneeled before the spirits of the Jedi.

"Ophelia knew you would ask that and that is why I have agreed to take responsibility for your training in the morals and philosophies of the Jedi," Qui-Gon stated with a nod. "The logic for this is that our love for each other would distract us both from your training. Nonetheless, I will check on your progress from time to time and you _will _need to introduce me to your mother before I am no longer allowed to enter this dimension," Ophelia stated, giggling as she said it. "You can count on me doing that on your next visit, just drop by next time you're allowed to," Maul said, smiling at her.

Odette turned to leave and when Ophelia said goodbye, Maul was alone with Qui-Gon. "How long do I have before Asajj arrives with her unborn cargo?" he asked. "Two weeks which should be plenty of time for you to learn the morals and philosophies of the Jedi under my supervision," Qui-Gon answered. "Then let's begin immediately, time is of the essence is it not?" Maul stated.

Two weeks later…

As Qui-Gon, Ophelia, and Odette had promised, Ventress arrived with her child. She was in major pain when she walked off her ship and demanded that someone immediately set her on a bed for labor. Maul was immediate to grab her and carry her like a baby into his makeshift home, delivery swift with Kycina's experience aiding in the baby's deliverance. Ventress tried to move after her baby was exited but Maul held her back stating that she should rest for a few days before leaving Ruusan.

"Fine but the child stays with you two, I am not looking after her," she hissed. "Why do you have such hatred? Look at the beautiful daughter that you have birthed, do you not see?" Kycina asked confusedly. "Yeah she's beautiful but I can't carry her around with me while collecting my bounties," Asajj answered.

"Will you at least name her?" Kycina inquired, saddened by Ventress' confounding distaste for children. When Ventress shook her head no and demanded to be taken to the ship immediately, Maul interjected with an idea. "Mighella, after a Nightsister I once fought and killed under Sidious' tutelage. I think I'll best remember the path I have been set on if I have a niece named after an enemy I respected before I sliced her in half," he said ecstatically.

"Fine, fine, just get me to my ship!" Ventress insisted. Kycina and Maul did that and Ventress was soon on her way to wherever the galaxy took her. "Why in the universe would she leave behind such a lovely little thing?" Kycina said, nudging her face into that of her granddaughter's maternally. "I don't know but no matter what, I sense that my niece is destined for great things now that she is under our care," Maul said.

"Now you be a good uncle and treat her better than you treated your brother, understood? I _will _be making sure you get punished if you don't," Kycina asked like any normal mother would. "Oh please mother, my days as a puppet of the Sith ways are long behind me," Maul said to assure her. "I hope so my son, I really hope so," Kycina said.

Then both mother and son walked into the hut with the newest member of their family. What neither of them could possibly suspect was that on this day, Ventress had given birth to a woman who would change the course of events in the rest of the galaxy. She would become the Black Avenger of the Night and the one who would avenge the galaxy when the Jedi could not protect it. And her life as well as her training in the morals of the Jedi, Maul's fighting skills, and the Nightsister sorcery began here on Ruusan and now.

**A/N: **Hey guys, thanks for your patience with this one. I think I am getting a case of writer's block and will need to take a break until it passes. But stay tuned for there will be more stuff on the way as soon as I can possibly make it happen.


End file.
